


Desperate Measures (Jusqu'où Je Te Connais)

by Nuts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Marianas Trench Songs, Romance, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: Travis a toujours voulu rendre sa mère fière. Alors, quand elle l'appelle pour arranger ses vacances à la maison et lui demande s'il a une petite amie, il dit oui. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir la ramener avec lui pour une semaine complète. Maintenant, il se retrouve à genoux dans le bungalow des Déméter, devant la Conseillère, en train de la supplier pour qu'elle lui rende ce service. La semaine pourra-t-elle se finir sans que Katie Gardner et Travis Stoll ne s'étripent ?
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Premier Jour : All To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Je reposte ici une histoire que j'ai publié sur Skyrock sous le nom de 'Jusqu'où Je Te Connais'. J'ai commencé à l'écrire en 2013 et je l'ai finie très récemment -- donc après plus ou moins six ans. Excusez-moi donc si le style d'écriture change aux cours des chapitres. J'aime quand même beaucoup cette histoire et je voulais la faire partager. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Travis Stoll se tenait devant le lit de Katie Gardner, face à sa propriétaire, au beau milieu du bungalow quatre. Ils étaient seuls, ce qui était une entorse à la règle de la Colonie, mais Travis avait des choses trop importantes dans la tête pour se sentir gêné par ce moment de pseudo-intimité avec la fille de Déméter.

\- S'il te plait, Katie ! suppliait-il.

\- Non !

La jeune fille était catégorique ; elle ne voulait pas aider le fils d'Hermès. Après toutes les « blagues » - qu'elle ne trouvait absolument pas drôle - qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était à elle qu'il demandait de l'aide, et puis quoi encore !? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'insistance de Travis.

\- Pitié ! Je... Je ne te ferrais plus jamais de blague !

\- Non.

\- Je ferais tes corvées à ta place !

\- Non.

\- Je... je...

Le brun se creusa la cervelle. Il fallait qu'il trouve un compromis. Il fallait qu'il arrive à la convaincre, ou c'en était finit de lui. Il fallait qu'il persuade Katie de l'aider, peu importe le prix à payer. Il laissa sa fierté de côté et se mit à genoux devant sa soit-disant ennemie.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

La jeune fille plissa les paupières tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Une lueur d'espoir fit battre plus vite le cœur du conseiller du bungalow onze. Elle n'avait pas dit non. _Elle n'avait pas dit non !_ Travis retint son souffle. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, ça le torturait. Néanmoins, il ne pressa pas la blonde, de peur qu'elle ne refuse à cause de ça.

\- Pourquoi moi ? finit-elle par dire.

Travis s'attendait à tout, vraiment à _tout_ venant de Katie, sauf à ça. Il ne s'était même pas posé cette question lui-même. Face à son dilemme, il lui était paru évident qu'elle était la mieux placée pour lui porter secours. Il était alors venu lui demander, sans jamais envisager qu'une autre puisse l'aider aussi. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que son instinct avait eu raison.

\- Il y a plein de fille dans la Colonie à qui tu aurais pu demander, poursuivit l'adolescente, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Pourquoi tu as demandé à _moi_ ? Je suis sûre que certaines chez les Aphrodite se feront une joie d'accepter. Vas les voir !

Travis ne put s'empêcher de ricaner tellement cette idée lui semblait stupide.

\- Franchement, Katie, tu penses vraiment que ma mère me croira si je lui dis que je sors avec une fille aussi superficielle que les Aphrodite ?

\- Il n'y a pas que des filles superficielles !

\- Peut être. Mais, soit elles sont en couple, soit je ne les connais pas assez bien pour leur demander ça.

\- Et moi, tu me connais assez bien peut être ?

Travis se tut. Il laissa le regard vert éclatant de la demi-déesse le sonder sans détourner les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver ses questions stupides ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Elle était incorrigible. Elle savait très bien la réponse, et pourtant, elle le défiait du regard, pour voir s'il oserait dire cette phrase.

Et il le fit.

\- De toutes les filles de la Colonie, c'est toi que je connais le mieux, déclara-t-il. Même mieux que la plupart de mes sœurs ! Je sais tout ce que tu détestes. Je sais comment te mettre en colère en ne disant qu'un seul mot. Je sais tout ce qui t'attendrit, tout ce qui fait que tu finis par me pardonner. Je sais tout ce que tu aimes. Je sais que tu souris de satisfaction quand ton travail porte ses fruits, littéralement. Et je sais que tu adores les fraises plus que tout, surtout quand tu les fais pousser toi-même. Je sais que tu aimes te promener dans la forêt. Je sais ce qui te fais rire et ce que tu ne trouves pas drôle. Je sais à quel point tu peux être déterminée... Alors, oui Katie, je te connais assez bien pour te demander ça.

Katie resta sans voix devant la déclaration de Travis. Il planta son regard d'ambre dans ses prunelles, la déstabilisant encore plus par son air si sérieux. Travis Stoll n'était JAMAIS sérieux. Cette notion était incompatible avec lui. Il était plutôt du genre à sourire tout le temps, insouciant et irréfléchi.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et soupira, résignée.

\- C'est d'accord.

Il fut un temps où il ne se passa rien, le temps que ces paroles se répercutent dans la tête des deux ados et qu'ils ne se rendent de ce que ça impliquait. Un grand sourire éclaira finalement le visage de Travis. Il se releva et enlaça Katie qui, prise au dépourvue, se laissa faire.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Elle le repoussa finalement, priant intérieurement pour que ses joues ne soient pas trop rouges. Raté. Mais le fils d'Hermès n'y prêta pas grande attention. Non, il était trop heureux qu'elle ait acceptée. Katie attrapa le col de son tee-shirt orange et tira dessus pour monopoliser son attention.

\- N'oublie pas, dit-elle d'un ton glaçant. Plus de blagues. Tu fais toutes mes corvées à ma place et tu te plis à chacun de mes désirs.

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement. C'est qu'elle faisait peur, la fille de Déméter ! Il hocha la tête, pour sceller leur accord, et elle le relâcha en détournant le regard. Il retrouva vite son sourire.

\- Fais ta valise, on part à dix-sept heures !

Et il sortit en trombe du bungalow.

*

Dix-sept heures arriva trop vite pour Katie. Elle avait fait sa valise pour une semaine, prenant le minimum. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui dise pourquoi il lui avait demandé à elle ? D'accord, c'était elle qui avait posé la question, mais tout de même ! Pourquoi lui répondre aussi sérieusement ? Il avait le don de la mettre sans-dessus-dessous à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Que ce soit de colère ou de gêne.

Elle sortit finalement de son bungalow après avoir dit au revoir à ses frères et sœurs, sans leur avoir dit pour autant où elle se rendait. « J'ai quelque chose à régler ! », voilà ce qu'elle leur avait répondu. Ils avaient beau être liés par le sang, ils n'avaient pas à savoir ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie privée.

Elle soupira, désespérée à l'idée que ce soit Travis qui s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie privée.

En parlant de cet emmerdeur, Katie le vit arriver, les mains dans les poches, sourire aux lèvres. Toujours aussi exaspérant. Il prit la valise et le sac de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire pour contester et les emmena en lui disant de l'attendre là.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, consternée qu'il dispose ainsi d'elle comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire la pire insulte qu'elle puisse trouver, mais la colère noua sa gorge. Et elle fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu se reconcentrer.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? demanda une voix haut perchée.

Katie se retourna et découvrit Lena, une Aphrodite. Elle avait la peau bronzée, preuve du bel été qu'ils avaient eu à la Colonie. Sa longue chevelure brune et soyeuse était tressée et posée sur son épaule. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux bleus très clairs, sa plus grande arme de séduction. C'était exactement la fille type à qui pensait Katie quand elle disait à Travis que d'autres filles seraient heureuses de l'aider.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, insista la brune, d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répliqua Katie, exaspérée.

Travis avait raison, ce genre de filles qui tombaient sous en charme étaient terriblement superficielles. Les pauvres, elles n'auraient jamais aucune chance de sortir avec le beau fils d'Hermès.

\- Pourquoi Travis est gentil avec toi, tout à coup ? Tu l'as ensorcelé avec tes spores bizarres ?

\- C'est plutôt le genre des Aphrodite, tu ne crois pas ?

Lena grimaça. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Katie ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle n'aimait pas Lena. Certaines Aphrodite étaient des beautés naturelles, tout ce qu'aimait Katie. Mais Lena n'était pas comme ça. Elle était méprisante, hautaine et possessive.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Travis ?

\- Quoi, t'es jalouse ?

La brune s'empourpra de colère. Katie était excellente en répartie. Même Travis le savait très bien. Elle se figea, choquée de ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle se sentit soudain vulnérable, se rendant compte que Travis connaissait beaucoup plus de facettes d'elle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Katiiiiiie ! appela joyeusement une voix, coupant ses pensées.

La blonde tourna la tête, ignorant la fille d'Aphrodite. Travis était en haut de la colline, à côté du pin de Thalia qui marquait l'entrée de la Colonie. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, au plus grand dam de Lena qui bouillait intérieurement tellement elle était furieuse. Katie décida de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Pour te répondre, on a fait une trêve. Et, petit conseil ; ne sois pas si possessive et agressive. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il tombera sous ton charme. Bien que tu sois trèèès mal partie.

Et elle la planta là, fière d'elle. Elle grimpa jusqu'à Travis qui la scrutait, curieux de cette soudaine allégresse et du petit sourire en coin qu'elle affichait. Il savait que c'était mauvais signe. Il l'avait vu tant de fois quand elle se vengeait de lui. Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Qu'as-tu fais, Gardner ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est ça !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de discuter avec une ... fille ?

Le jeune homme sourit à l'entente de ce mot si anodin prononcé comme un euphémisme pour quelque chose d'horrible, dans la bouche de Katie, en plus. Il s'imaginait bien ce qui avait dû se passer.

\- Si, si, évidemment.

Pendant une minute, aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils marchèrent juste côté à côté. La fille de Déméter se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait se promener plus souvent aux côtés du brun. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à sa présence. Quand il ne parlait pour dire des bêtises, évidement.

Ses pensées la firent froncer les sourcils. Elle décida de relancer la conversation pour se changer les idées.

\- Où tu as emmené mes affaires ?

\- Dans la voiture.

\- La voiture ? Tu veux dire qu'on y va en voiture ? Je savais pas que t'avais le permis.

\- Je l'ai pas.

Les yeux verts de Katie s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un habituel sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Travis. Il s'efforça de garder son sérieux, ce qui augmenta l'effroi de la jeune fille. Finalement, il éclata de rire tellement la tête de la blonde était hilarante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Argos nous conduit jusqu'à New-York où nous prendrons le bus.

Réalisant qu'il s'était moqué d'elle, Katie donna un coup dans l'épaule du brun, alors que celui-ci riait de plus belle. Il adorait vraiment l'embêter. Elle était si susceptible. Et si prévisible...

*

Le voyage jusqu'à la ville se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Katie réalisait seulement ce que ce voyage impliquait. Elle allait séjourner chez les Stoll pendant environ une semaine. Et pendant ce temps, elle allait devoir se faire passer pour la petite amie de Travis. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas très bien. Elle lui demanderait dans le bus. Pour l'instant, il semblait trop perdu pour qu'elle le dérange. Son regard d'ambre se perdait dans le paysage mouvant. Son menton était posé sur ma main, sa paume cachait sa bouche. Et des mèches brunes tombaient sur son front. Il avait un air mélancolique et, étonnement, très attirant.

Ils prirent le bus à la gare routière. Travis s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Avant qu'il ne replonge dans la fascinante observation de l'horizon, Katie lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait embarquée là-dedans. Il la fixa, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit à ta mère que tu avais une petite amie, alors que c'est faux ?

Il détourna le regard et se tut si longtemps que Katie cru qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Puis il tourna la tête et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes avec tellement d'intensité que la blonde se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que seul un accoudoir les séparait.

\- Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Katie ne sut quoi répondre. La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas arrogante ou moqueuse comme d'ordinaire. Elle était tremblante, mal assurée, triste...

\- Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin quand elle m'a laissé au camp. Je me suis senti abandonné, faible et inutile. Mais je devais garder la tête haute, être courageux, pour Connor. Tant que j'allais bien, il était heureux. Et inconsciemment, j'ai toujours voulu que ma mère soit fière de moi, qu'elle voit que j'étais un grand frère responsable. Alors, peut-être, nous rentrerions à la maison. C'est pour ça que la dernière fois qu'elle m'a appelé et qu'elle m'a demandé si j'avais une petite-amie, je lui ai répondu oui sans réfléchir.

La conseillère du bungalow quatre dévisagea son compagnon de voyage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour, elle n'avait jamais vu la facette vulnérable de Travis. Elle l'avait toujours vu si joyeux, si moqueur, si malicieux ou boudeur qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'il puisse être triste et faible. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son arrivé à la Colonie lui ait, à lui aussi, fait l'effet d'un abandon.

_Je ne connais rien de lui_, se dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas tout simplement que vous avez rompu ?

\- Cela montrerait mon incapacité à avoir une relation stable.

\- Pourquoi tu ne montres pas une photo ?

\- Elle me redemandera plus tard de la rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi...

Katie était à court d'idées.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas que tu as menti ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

Il ne donna pas plus d'explication. Il fouilla dans son sac, et la blonde comprit qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il sortit un IPod et mit des écouteurs blancs dans ses oreilles. Katie était choquée de voir à quel point il l'ignorait. Alors qu'elle se décida à le bouder pour le reste du voyage, il tapota sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux écouter ?

Elle prit un écouteur en fronçant les sourcils, septique à l'idée du genre de musique qu'il écoutait. Mais à sa grande surprise, les Marianas Trench, son groupe préféré, hurlaient dans ses oreilles. Elle se tourna vers Travis, surprise qu'il connaisse ce groupe, mais elle ne lui posa aucune question ; il chantait muettement le refrain de _All To Myself_.

_ **Please, just follow me,** _

_ **I thought you wanted me,** _

_ **'Cause I want you all to myself.** _

Elle se laissa aussi emporter par le rythme de la musique, oubliant dans quoi elle était embarquée. Elle chanta avec Travis comme deux chanteurs sur la même musique sans prononcer le moindre son. Ils avaient bien besoin de décompresser. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'un comme l'autre quittait Long Island. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude d'être en contact avec des gens « normaux ».

Les musiques du groupe défilèrent, jusqu'à ce que des mélodies plus calmes ne s'installent. C'est sur _Good To You_ et la voix de Kate Voegele que Katie s'endormit. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Travis qui, intrigué, se tourna vers elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il retira l'écouteur de l'oreille de l'adolescente et éteint son MP3. Il chassa ensuite une petite mèche rebelle blonde de son visage. Puis il caressa sa main douce. Elle semblait si insouciante, si belle dans son sommeil.

*

\- Travis ! Travis !

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il fut plongé dans une immense forêt verdoyante. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des yeux de Katie. Il se rendit alors compte que la main de la jeune fille était bloquée dans la sienne. Il desserra son étreinte et cacha un faux bâillement de sa main pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- On est arrivés.

Il regarda autour de lui ; en effet, le car était vide.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente. Ils seraient tout juste à l'heure pour le dîner. Le jeune homme s'étira, sourit, prit son sac et sortit du bus accompagnée de sa fausse petite-amie. Ils prirent les transports en commun pendant dix minutes et marchèrent pendant deux de plus. Travis s'arrêta devant un petit portail noir. Il détailla une minute la façade blanche, les rideaux, le jardin de devant qui n'avaient pas changé. Il poussa la grille et marcha le long de l'allée bordée de plantes. Il grimpa sur le perron d'un bond et sonna à la porte. Il sonna alors qu'il aurait pu ouvrir avec la petite clef cachée sous le paillasson. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de tenter le coup et de se rendre compte que la clef n'était plus là, en fin de compte.

\- C'est beau.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il était si heureux de rentrer chez lui après tout ce temps qu'il en avait oublié la présence de Katie. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime. Il saisit soudain la main de la blonde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que la porte blanche s'ouvrit.

Une grande femme brune se dressait devant eux. Elle portait un tailleur noir qui lui donnait un air de femme d'affaire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés et lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ses traits étaient fins. Ses yeux d'ambre dévisageaient sans retenue les visiteurs, s'arrêtant sur leurs mains liées et sur le visage de la jeune fille. Son regard avait une telle intensité que Katie crut que la femme pouvait lire en elle comme elle lisant en les plantes.

\- Bonjour Maman.

La main du jeune homme glissa pour se séparer de celle de Katie. Il posa sa valise partir terre et enlaça la femme en tailleur. Celle-ci perdit son masque d'impassibilité pour sourire chaleureusement et resserrer l'étreinte de son fils. Puis elle s'écarta et planta son regard dans celui de Katie.

\- Tu dois être la petite-amie de mon fils ?

La fille de Déméter s'empourpra. Et oui, c'était elle, la petite amie de Travis. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, ce serait la première chose qu'on lui dirait en la voyant. Que penseraient ses frères et ses sœurs, de la voir ainsi pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Que penserai sa mère ? Et si la Colo apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait pendant cette semaine ? Il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Et puis, il était trop tard maintenant. Autant jouer le jeu.

\- Je m'appelle Katie, enchantée.

Un sourire malicieux, le même que son fils, se dessina sur les lèvres de la maitresse de maison. Elle se mit sur le côté d'un geste théâtrale.

\- Entrez tous les deux.

Travis fit un sourire à sa prétendue petite-amie, prit sa valise et entra. Katie le suivit lentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus entrée dans une maison, excepté la Grande Maison, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. La demeure des Stoll était grande mais chaleureuse. Elle lui faisait penser à l'endroit où elle avait grandi avec son père.

Le salon, où Travis posa les valises, était le centre de la maison. Il y avait une cheminé avec des photos sur le rebord. Les deux canapés avaient l'air très confortable. Une grande bibliothèque ornait l'un des murs. Il y avait quelques plantes, pour le plus grand bonheur de Katie, un escalier en bois menait à l'étage et un lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce.

\- Venez, le diner est prêt.

Katie était toujours dans ses pensées et ne réagit donc pas. Elle sursauta quand le fils d'Hermès prit sa main. Elle lui jeta un regard noir du genre « Tu me touches, je te bouffe ». Travis éclata de rire.

\- Faut qu'on est un peu l'air d'un couple, expliqua-t-il dans un chuchotement, c'est pour ça que je t'ai pris la main tout à l'heure.

\- Je te ferais payer ça, Stoll.

\- Oui, oui.

Katie n'osait pas trop manger. Elle chipotait dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas très faim. Et elle sentait le regard de Madame Stoll sur elle. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux de son plat de peur de rencontrer le regard perçant de la femme. C'est comme si elle avait une pierre dans l'estomac mais elle se força tout de même à finir son assiette par politesse. Travis releva enfin la tête après avoir fini de manger la délicieuse cuisine de sa mère et vit la gêne de son 'amie'.

\- Maman...

\- Quoi ? demanda l'intéressée, sans même quitter des yeux la jeune fille.

\- Tu vas finir par la transpercer si tu n'arrêtes pas de la fixer comme ça.

La maîtresse de maison tourna les yeux vers Travis et sourit. Les remarques de son fils lui avaient terriblement manquées.

\- Excuse-moi, Katie. Tu es la première fille que mon fils ramène à la maison. Et tu es aussi la première demi-déesse que je rencontre. Je suis intriguée.

Katie releva la tête pour voir Travis lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle regarda Madame Stoll et surpris la lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux. Une chaleur s'empara de son cœur.

\- Ce n'est rien, Madame, dit-elle alors. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de sortir de la colonie.

\- Appelle-moi Isabelle. Qui est ton père, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Ma mère est Déméter.

La surprise peignit le visage d'Isabelle. Mais elle n'y resta qu'une demi-seconde. Puis un sourire habilla ses lèvres. Elle posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, exactement comme Travis l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Excuse-moi. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée que ton parent divin puisse être ta mère.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, après tout il n'y a que trois grandes déesses qui ont des enfants. Contrairement aux dieux...

\- On connait tous les hommes, répondit la mère de Travis avec un sourire complice.

\- Hey ! protesta celui-ci.

Katie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La tête de Travis était vraiment à mourir de rire. Voyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, le brun protesta encore plus et l'adolescente rit de plus belle. Mais son hilarité fut de courte durée.

\- Bon, il est tard, vous devriez aller dans votre chambre.

Les deux sang-mêlé se figèrent. Ils clignèrent des paupières, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce que la matriarche avait dit.

\- Comment ça, « notre » chambre ? demanda le fils d'Hermès.

\- Bah, votre chambre. Avec un lit, un bureau, des armoires. Une chambre, quoi. Où voulais-tu dormir, Travis ?

\- Dans ma chambre ! Celle avec mon lit simple et toutes mes affaires !

\- Dommage, cette chambre est fermée. Je refais la déco.

Travis resta douche-bée, sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa mère avait touché à sa chambre, son refuge, sa pièce à lui. Cela le confortait dans son idée que sa mère ne voulait plus de lui à la maison. Elle avait été très claire, de toute façon, quand elle l'avait emmené et abandonné au camp avec son petit frère. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde que ce séjour serait différent des précédents ? Comment avait-il pu penser rester plus longtemps cette fois ?

Voyant le malaise de son faux petit-ami, Katie se leva lentement, saisit sa main comme il l'avait fait plus tôt et le tira vers le salon tout en remerciant son hôte pour son hospitalité.

*

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce sans dire un mot. Travis était en colère et il ne voulait pas parler. L'attitude de sa génitrice lui déplaisait fortement, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part fulminer en silence. Katie essaya de ne pas lui prêter attention. Elle observa le seul lit de la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle soupira, résignée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter la demande de base. Il était trop tard pour s'apitoyer. Elle ouvrit sa valise, prit un short en coton et un tee-shirt orange CHB trop grand. Elle entra dans la salle de bain de la pièce et se changea. Quand elle revint, la lumière était éteinte, Travis était déjà au lit, dos à elle. Elle se risqua tout de même à lui adresser la parole tout en se mettant sous les draps.

\- Ça te gêne tant que ça, de dormir avec moi ? Je pensais que tu t'étais préparé à toutes éventualités quand tu m'as suppliée de t'accompagner. Mais bon, je comprends que ma compagnie ne soit pas agréable.

Travis se retourna si brutalement que Katie eut à peine le temps de cligner des paupières qu'il la fixait déjà, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle rougit de honte et de gêne. Travis était torse nu. Elle se trouvait ridicule, espérant que la pénombre rendrait son changement de ton invisible.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Katie. Tu ne me gênes absolument pas. Je suis vraiment plus qu'heureux que tu es accepté de venir avec moi. Seulement... Je ne pensais pas qu'on dormirait ensemble. Ce n'est pas l'idée du ensemble qui me gêne, j'ai l'habitude, avec mes frères et sœurs à la Colo, c'est juste que j'ai ma chambre et que je suis vexé que ma mère la retouche sans se soucier de mon avis.

Katie baissa la tête, de plus en plus honteuse de s'être montrée si désagréable avec Travis. Elle était chez lui, il lui avait parlé de lui, de ses sentiments, il lui avait dévoilé le côté vulnérable de sa personnalité et elle, elle ne pouvait pas être ne serait-ce qu'un peu aimable avec lui. Mais elle avait l'impression que cette maison faisait ressortir son côté faible à elle. Et elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je suis troublée. C'est la première fois que je dors en dehors de la Colonie depuis... depuis que mon père...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Des mèches blondes balayaient son visage. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille de sept ans, abandonnée à son sort. Et c'était ce qu'elle était tout au fond d'elle-même. Travis ne remarqua qu'à ce moment que Katie pouvait avoir un côté vulnérable. Il connaissait son côté sensible et susceptible. Il l'affrontait tous les jours. Mais ils étaient mêlés à la force, la fierté, parfois la colère. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de tout cela en ce moment. Et elle était comme dénudée de son armure.

\- Hey...

Le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur celle de la blonde. Elle releva doucement la tête. Même dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir la douceur qui habitait le regard de Travis. Il lui souriait.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait, Katie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite les surprit l'un comme l'autre. Il caressa sa joue du revers de sa main d'un geste hésitant. C'était comme s'ils étaient deux autres personnes. Plus des ennemis, plus des demi-dieux, juste des ados tristes, abandonnés. Ils étaient juste deux, et étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Une unique larme quitta les yeux de la fille de Déméter. Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Merci...

Et elle s'endormit paisiblement, blottie, en position fœtale, tenant la main de Travis dans la sienne.


	2. Deuxième Jour : Stutter

Katie dormit incroyablement bien cette nuit-là. Elle ne fit pas de rêve étrange, divin ou prémonitoire. Elle ne se soucia pas de l'heure qu'il était pour se lever. Elle ne devait pas presser ses frères et sœurs pour la salle de bain ou le petit déjeuner. Elle était tranquille, elle était en vacances.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence des Dieux de l'Olympe qu'elle dormait dans un vrai lit. Et le sourire que son visage affichait montrait bien combien elle était ravie. Son coussin était chaud. Il se soulevait et descendait au rythme lent de sa respiration...

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Un coussin ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle regarda sur quoi était posée sa tête sans pour autant se redresser complètement. Son oreiller n'était autre que Travis Stoll. Torse nu, en plus. Katie se sentit rougir. Elle devait ressembler à une fraise bien mûre. Sa jambe était passée au-dessus de la taille du brun. Et lui avait passé son bras autour de celle de la jeune fille. Son autre main tenait celle de la fille de Déméter. Il lui avait pris la veille et ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. C'était comme quand elle s'était réveillée dans le bus. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne se demandait pas comment elle avait bien pu atterrir là.

Le regard vert de Katie se posa sur le visage de l'endormi. Il semblait faire un beau rêve, au vue du sourire béat qui habillait ses lèvres. Ses mèches brunes en désordre retombaient sur son front. Elle les balaya du bout des doigts. Tout en le regardant, elle repensa à leur conversation de la veille. Puis elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front du fils d'Hermès.

\- Merci Travis.

Elle se dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se lever. Elle reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de garçon et ferma les yeux pour retomber dans un sommeil paisible, se faisant bercer par les battements de cœurs, ne sachant pas bien si c'était les siens ou ceux de son compagnon.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Travis de se réveiller. Lui non plus n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il profitait de la douce chaleur du soleil matinal qui entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre et de l'odeur d'adoucissant que sa mère utilisait depuis toujours pour laver les draps. Mais il y avait une autre odeur, exotique, fruitée, délicieuse. Une odeur qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille ; Katie. Il cligna des paupières pour laisser tomber son regard sur le corps de la blonde, plus agréablement chaud que sa couette. Il sourit.

Mais un gémissement l'arracha de son paisible stade « réveil »; la fille de Déméter recala sa tête sur son torse et resserra la prise de sa jambe, pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Arrête de bouger, entendit-il, venant d'une voix endormie.

\- Je suis confortable ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Très. Maintenant, tais-toi.

Travis sourit et obéit. Mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Car Travis restait fidèle à lui-même, même en dehors de la Colonie. Sa main déserta la hanche de Katie qui, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, fronça les sourcils, et alla se poser sur la chevelure de blé de la jeune fille. Il se mit à jouer avec les mèches blondes, attendant la réaction de leur propriétaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit-elle par dire.

\- Je t'embête.

\- Eh bien ça ne marche pas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Une douce mélodie pour les oreilles de la fille de Déméter. Un petit sourire se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais elle n'aurait jamais avoué que c'était le rire de Travis qui l'avait provoqué.

Katie bougea la tête et la cala entre l'épaule et la nuque du fils d'Hermès. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et continua de jouer avec les fils dorés, sa nouvelle occupation préférée. Le souffle de la jeune fille chatouillait son cou. Ils restèrent un long moment, comme ça, dans le silence.

*

Il devait être midi quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en fracas sur Madame Stoll. Katie se redressa d'un coup et ses joues prirent la teinte des fraises.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de vous lever, tous les deux. Le déjeuner est prêt.

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue, telle une tornade. Travis éclata de rire.

\- Franchement, Katie !

La demi-déesse se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir. Il était toujours allongé sous les couvertures. Et il était mort de rire. Il planta ses prunelles ambrées au milieu des éclairs de Katie, se redressa, attrapa son bras, tira dessus, et la força à se recoucher sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu es ma petite amie, après tout.

Pour toute réponse, Katie l'éjecta du lit à l'aide de son pied. Il tomba par terre dans un bruit sec, cligna des yeux sous le choc puis éclata de rire encore. Katie était tellement prévisible. Elle envoya ses mèches blondes derrière son épaule d'un geste désinvolte tout en toisant le demi-dieu avec mépris. Ça ne calma pas Travis. Loin de là. Un petit sourire se commença à germer sur son visage.

Exaspérée, la fille de Déméter se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, enfin à l'abri du rire communicatif de Travis.

*

Isabelle Stoll était une femme très malicieuse. Presque plus que ses deux fils réunis. Katie le comprenait enfin. Et elle se mordait les doigts devant son erreur. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi Hermès avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et l'avait aimée au point d'avoir deux magnifiques enfants avec elle. Avait-elle pensé _magnifique_ associé aux frères Stoll ? Non, absolument pas ! Son cerveau se perdait dans des raisonnements incompréhensibles, il avait perdu toute connexion logique.

Comment une simple question pouvait la prendre autant au dépourvu ? Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'ils étaient suffisamment préparés ?

\- Comment êtes-vous sortis ensemble ? répéta malicieusement l'adulte, écartant toute possibilité de problème d'audition.

Regards paniqués de demi-dieux. 

\- Eh bien, commença Katie.

Par les dieux, elle ignorait qu'il était possible d'avoir la gorge aussi sèche !

\- Il...

Une idée diabolique s'imposa alors à son esprit, comme si aucun autre argument ne faisait le poids. La mère voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait atterrit sous son toit ? Comment elle était devenue la petite amie de son fils aîné ? Eh bien, elle allait être servie !

\- Il s'est mis à genoux.

Elle sourit devant le regard effaré de Travis. Elle entendait très clairement dans sa tête la voix de son ennemi de toujours ; « Par les Enfers, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? ». Et une voix, celle de son esprit, un mélange d'une petite fille apeurée à la recherche d'un conte de fée et celle de la demi-déesse qui avait toujours combattu, criait ; « _Vengeance !_ ». Il l'avait supplié, ce n'était que la pure vérité. Elle ne mentait pas, au moins.

\- Vraiment ? demanda la génitrice, surprise d'un tel comportement de la part de Travis.

\- Oui ! Ça m'a surprise, moi aussi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Nouvelle lueur prédatrice. Le fils d'Hermès se savait perdu si elle continuait comme ça.

\- Qu'il m'aimait. Depuis longtemps.

Il la fixa. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait cette bêtise plus grosse qu'elle ? Il soupira mentalement. Sa mère le fixait intensément. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il devait bien admettre que Katie jouait son rôle à merveille. Un peu trop bien à son gout.

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru au début, je pensais à une blague puérile.

\- Mais ce n'en était pas une, intervint l'adolescent, essayant de se défendre du jeu de Katie.

\- Non. Mais je ne comprenais pas.

Son regard était posé sur Travis. Mais il était différent. La lueur déterminée avait laissée place à une voile de confusion. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa décision, à vrai dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprenais pas ? interrogea Isabelle.

\- Pourquoi moi ? répéta-t-elle, comme la veille. Je veux dire, au milieu de toutes les filles de la Colonie, toutes ces filles qui en rêvaient surement, d'un Travis Stoll à leurs pieds pour leur faire une déclaration, c'était moi. Celle qui devait s'y attendre le moins. Je veux dire, on passe notre temps à se disputer...

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le redire, Katie, se lamenta le concerné qui rougit en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te jouais tous ces tours ?

La blonde le dévisagea, surprise. Il n'avait pas parlé de ça, la veille. Il avait juste fait son monologue très gênant sur elle pour lui prouver qu'il la connaissait. C'en était presque du harcèlement tellement tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-elle enfin.

\- Car comme ça, j'avais toute ton attention.

Travis s'attendait à ce que Katie lui lance le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en stock. Pas qu'elle pique un fard monstrueux. Après tout, s'il l'énervait, c'est parce qu'elle était très réactive. Parce qu'elle le faisait se sentir vivant. Pas parce qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Certainement pas parce qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Et elle le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était _pas_ amoureux de Katie Gardner.

Pourquoi ses joues brûlaient-elles, tout à coup ?

Sa déclaration amena un silence inconfortable autour de la table. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Isabelle amena le plat principal. Ils commencèrent à manger, en silence. Isabelle engagea la conversation avec une facilité étonnante. Katie ne se souvenait même plus par quoi elle avait commencé, ni même comment ils en étaient arrivé à passer de l'enfance et des idioties de l'aîné des frères à des chansons.

\- J'en ai une, commença la fille de Déméter, qui correspond bien à Travis.

\- Ah oui ? rétorqua le susnommé, la mettant au défi d'en trouver une qui lui correspondait vraiment.

\- Oui.

Ses yeux semblait dire « Etonne-moi ! ». C'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait lui clouer le bec. Prendre sa revanche de la veille. Elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle ferma les paupières pour se remémorer les paroles exactes sous les yeux des deux Stoll qui attendaient de voir ça.

** _I know I never make this easy_ **

** _It's easier to disappear_ **

** _You say give me some, a thing that I can go on_ **

** _Together, yeah, anywhere but here_ **

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard était accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

\- _One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and four to go. For the life of me, don't know why it took me so long to see._ _Just stutter, stutter, stutter_.

Katie envoya un regard provocateur à Travis, comme pour le mettre au défi de faire mieux.

\- Je ne connais pas cette chanson, déclara Isabelle, sans briser pour autant l'échange tacite des deux ados.

\- C'est Stutter, des Marianas Trench, Maman. Tu ne connais pas. Moi aussi. J'en ai une aussi pour toi, Gardner.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Ecoute ça. « _Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux. Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire, oh yeah. Un peu d'eau fraiche et de verdure, que nous prodigue la nature, quelques rayons de miel et de soleil._ _Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux. Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis ... Youpi ! Prenez la vie du bon côté, riez, sautez, dansez, chantez ! Et vous serez un ours très bien léché !_ »

C'était à son tour d'arborer un sourire narquois. Le silence qui suivit son refrain était électrique. Lentement, très lentement, Katie posa ses couverts sur la table dans un tintement et se leva.

\- Dois-je comprendre, _Stoll_, que tu me compares à un ours ?

La question sonnait comme une menace.

\- Gloups.

\- T'es un homme mort !

Comme une tornade blonde, Katie poursuivit Travis dans la maison jusque dans le jardin. Au moment où celui-ci tomba, il comprit son erreur. La fille de Déméter avait utilisé son pouvoir pour que l'herbe le fasse tomber. Il était entré en territoire ennemi, et de son plein gré.

\- Piégé !

Elle grimpa à califourchon sur lui et lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle, tu vas mourir.

Et la torture commença. Travis éclata d'un rire irrésistible.

\- A- arr- arrête !

\- Non.

Katie continuait de le chatouiller en se pinçant les lèvres sous la concentration. Ce n'était pas qu'elle mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, non. Elle essayait de ne pas faire attention au visage de Travis et à son sourire franc et pas arrogant pour une fois. Elle essayait de ne pas entendre son rire mélodieux. En vain.

Il profita d'une seconde d'inattention de la part de la demi-déesse pour inverser les positions et retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il savoura sa vengeance en découvrant son magnifique rire. C'était la première qu'un rire aussi sincère de Katie lui était adressé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux allongés dans l'herbe, tout pantelant. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était tellement confortable qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie de prendre la parole. C'était comme la veille, quand il avait marché côté à côte. C'était agréable.

\- Alors comme ça, je t'aime depuis longtemps ? demanda Travis en tournant la tête vers Katie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Il fallait répondre à ta mère, et tu semblais pas prêt psychologiquement à le faire. Et ce que j'ai dit est à moitié vrai !

Elle s'était redressée, il fit de même en soupirant. Il devait bien admettre que cette diablesse avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer alors qu'il était celui qui lui avait demandé de venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Il faut juste qu'elle y croit, dit-il, résigné.

Le regard de la jeune fille, auparavant fixé sur ses prunelles, dévia un peu sur le côté avant de revenir sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Katie sembla voir son trouble.

\- Elle nous regarde, déclara-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si elle nous croit.

Travis ne se retourna pas, il se contenta de sourire.

\- Alors tâchons de la convaincre.

Katie n'eut pas le temps de la questionner qu'il se penchait déjà. Timidement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la demi-déesse. Le baiser était doux. Cette douceur contrastait fortement avec la relation explosive qu'entretenaient les deux conseillers. Katie garda les yeux grands ouverts tellement la situation lui paraissait impossible.

_Je rêve,_ se dit-elle. Elle se gifla mentalement. _Un cauchemar. Un cauchemar !_

Travis mit fin au baiser et rouvrit les yeux. Il scruta le visage de la fille de Déméter à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit en colère. Il sourit. Il avait tout faux.

Elle rougissait.

\- Elle nous regarde toujours, dit-elle, pour cacher sa gêne, et elle n'a pas l'air convaincu.

\- Alors, sourit-il, soyons encore plus convaincants.

La suite se passa encore plus vite que le premier baiser. Travis posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle ne sut comment, mais il arriva à ouvrir ses lèvres. Et comme si c'était naturel, leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse sensuelle. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sa main était accrochée à la chemise de Travis comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'un naufrage.

Katie n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petit ami. Elle avait déjà eu des baisers volés, quelques mots doux. Mais elle n'était pas fan de ce genre de petites choses. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle comprenait toutes les Aphrodite qui rêvaient de se faire embrasser par le demi-dieu espiègle qui était en train de l'embrasser, _elle_.

La main du fils d'Hermès caressa sa joue, dévia vers la nuque, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux d'or. Plus rien d'autre n'existait pour Katie que la chaleur de son corps aux endroits touchés par Travis. Les chants des oiseaux avaient cessé. Même les végétaux desquels elle entendait d'ordinaire le rythme de pulsation de vie semblaient avoir cessé de respirer.

Le baiser fut terminé sans qu'elle ne sache qui y avait mis fin. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, elle le savait. La petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui répondait à toutes les provocations de Travis, lui ordonnait de lancer une pique. Pourtant, en cet instant, seule la lueur inconnue dans les yeux du brun avait son attention. Elle entendait une musique, rapide mais lancinante, apaisante, qui raisonnait dans tout son être. _Son cœur_, réalisa-t-elle.

Durant cet instant, son esprit resta vide. Ça aurait dû être impossible à cause de son TDAH mais ça arriva. Pendant un instant, elle posa sur Travis le regard d'une étrangère. Elle vit ses cheveux qui dansaient avec la brise. Elle vit ses sourcils, froncés, intrigués. Elle vit son regard intense, trop remplis. De tristesse, de peur, de lassitude... Elle vit ses lèvres rougies d'un baiser et pincées, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose.

Durant ce court instant, elle vit Travis, son charisme, sa personnalité, son enfance et ses secrets. Pendant un instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser encore.

Elle ne sut si elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pensé ou si Travis avait vu ses interrogations sur son visage, puisqu'il savait si bien lire en elle, selon lui, mais leurs lèvres se caressèrent de nouveau. C'était un baiser très tendre et chaste, comme un doux souvenir.

Travis n'osa pas toucher Katie de peur qu'elle ne parte en fumée. Même après le baiser, il resta contre ses lèvres, sans coller son front au sien. Il resta, comme si le souffle de la belle blonde était son seul oxygène. Il resta, espérant que ce moment dure toujours.

*

\- Tu veux ma part, Katie ?

Travis regarda avec un doux sourire sa fausse petite-amie avaler la dernière bouchée de sa tarte aux fraises. Qu'est-ce qu'un rien pouvait la rendre heureuse, c'était stupéfiant. Il sentit le regard de sa mère sur lui et se redressa, se rendant compte qu'il regardait Gardner, son ennemie, comme on regarde une jolie fille.

*

Katie était dans le salon, assise à côté de la fenêtre. Elle avait les yeux fermés, profitant des rayons dorés du soleil sur son visage. Son esprit était concentré sur le chant des oiseaux, le souffle de vie des plantes, les murmures du vent. Tout ce qu'elle avait oublié juste avant, dans le jardin. Comme avait-elle pu faire ça, elle, fille de Déméter ? C'était stupide, inconcevable. Ce n'était pas arrivé, d'accord ? Elle l'avait rêvé. Elle avait tout imaginé.

Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait _pas_ s'imaginer embrasser Travis ! C'était absolument impossible. Ça voulait donc dire que c'était réellement arrivé. Par les dieux, s'était réellement arrivé !

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller avec lui ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur la silhouette assurée du fils de la propriétaire des lieux, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner dans sa balade. Il n'avait pas compris. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir au grand air - elle le voulait. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était se retrouver seule avec Travis et qu'un _incident_ arrive encore.

Oh, elle avait l'habitude des incidents de la part des Stoll, mais jamais rien de ce genre-là. Elle connaissait les lapins en chocolat sur le toit du bungalow, la mousse à raser au réveil, les pesticides dans les fleurs du balcon, les pièges dans les champs de fraises, et bien d'autres. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à la plus extravagante blague de Travis. Elle était prise au piège.

Dans la rue, Travis s'était arrêté au bout de l'allée et parlait avec deux filles qui lui souriaient comme des Aphrodite l'auraient fait.

Katie se leva.

\- Je vais y aller, en faîte.

*

Travis fut surpris quand Katie refusa de l'accompagner. Ça lui restait en travers de la gorge et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais refusé à Castor ou Pollux une balade dehors, alors pourquoi elle le refusait, à lui ? Il se sentait blessé dans son orgueil et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Travis ?

Il connaissait cette voix. Elle était comme sortie d'un rêve, d'un rêve lointain. Un rêve d'une autre vie.

Il se retourna pour trouver deux jeunes filles. La première était brune aux yeux bleus, ses traits fins lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'aurait pu mettre un nom sur son visage. Par contre, la deuxième, celle à qui appartenait la voix, il s'en souvenait. Les cheveux blonds, presque cuivrés, bouclés, les prunelles noisette brûlantes d'arrogance, le sourire charmeur sur les lèvres fines, la posture assurée des épaules, tout ça portait le nom d'Amanda Clark.

Il s'en souvenait bien, de cette fille et de son frère. C'était les jumeaux de son école, avant qu'il ne déménage pour le camp. Il se souvenait très bien de la popularité qu'ils possédaient à l'époque et à voir la sœur aujourd'hui, c'était toujours le cas.

\- Salut Amanda. Tu n'as pas changé.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, elle ne devait pas prendre ça pour un compliment. Travis lui-même ne savait pas très bien si s'en était un ou pas. Mais il lui sourit, de son même sourire habituel qui charmait les Aphrodite et exaspérait tant Katie.

\- Toi, par contre, tu as changé. Je t'ai à peine reconnu.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas tellement changé que ça.

Il avait bien remarqué cette lueur dans le regard de la jeune fille. C'était exactement la même qu'autrefois. Et elle avait ce sourire de jolies filles, quand elles essayaient de séduire quelqu'un.

Amanda allait ouvrir la bouche, pour dire quelque chose d'important – le jeune homme n'en doutait pas – quand elle fut interrompu.

\- Travis~ ! s'exclama une petite voix joueuse, traînant sur la fin du prénom.

Le susnommé fut autant surpris que les deux jeunes filles quand Katie s'accrocha à son bras comme l'aurait fait une petite amie.

\- Tu as dit qu'on irait se balader !

Les émeraudes de la fille de Déméter se plongèrent dans les prunelles de Travis, pour lui faire comprendre de jouer le jeu. Il lui lança un faux sourire et lui embrassa le front d'un geste exagéré.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas sortir.

\- Tu as mal compris, j'ai dit que j'arriv- Oh ! Bonjour, je ne vous avez pas vu ! lança soudainement Katie à l'adresse des deux ados, faignant d'avoir était trop éblouie par son petit-ami pour les voir.

Travis sourit, amusé par le jeu d'actrice professionnelle de sa rivale. Amanda pinça encore les lèvres d'exaspération. Elle détestait qu'on l'ignore et qu'on lui vole ses proies.

\- Je suis Amanda Clark, une vieille amie de Travis.

Il leva un sourcil. « Vieille amie » ? Dans ses souvenirs, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Travis restait avec son frère. Et elle, elle essayait de le rallier à sa bande, car il avait toujours été d'une beauté à faire tomber toutes les filles, quoi qu'en dise Katie, et qu'il était drôle et qu'Amanda avait toujours voulu tout contrôler.

\- Stella, dit alors la brune, intimidée.

\- Katie Gardner, la petite amie de Travis, annonça la blonde en serrant plus fort le bras de celui-ci.

Amanda la jugea du regard. Katie pensa à Lena, la veille, et s'amusa de la ressemblance entre les deux filles. Amanda semblait la voir comme une ennemie, elle n'allait pas être déçue.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle, mon canard.

Travis crut s'étrangler avec sa salive. Mon _canard_ ?! Katie s'amusait vraiment trop du jeu. Trop pour sa santé mentale. Il essaya de sourire pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas parler trop de moi, chérie.

\- Je croyais que tu avais déménagé chez ton père, à New-York, intervint l'humaine, décidant d'ignorer Katie, à la plus grande satisfaction de celle-ci.

\- C'est ça, je suis revenu pour les vacances, pour voir ma mère.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine.

\- Parfait ! Vendredi, c'est mon anniversaire, et celui de mon frère. On fait une fête. Tu dois venir !

Katie dévisagea la blonde d'un regard critique. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis deux petites minutes et elle ne pouvait déjà plus la voir.

\- Je ne sais pas si on va pourvoir y aller, canard.

\- Mes fêtes sont l'événement de l'année. Tout le monde vient.

\- On verra, Amanda.

Elle pinça les lèvres et se retourna vers son amie. Elle paraissait plutôt subir la présence dominatrice d'Amanda, mais qui pouvait juger de leur attitude ? Certainement pas les deux demi-dieux.

\- Tu viens, Stella ? On a encore nos robes à acheter.

\- Au revoir ~, fit hypocritement Katie.

Le faux couple regarda les deux adolescentes partir vers l'autre bout de la rue et disparaître au tournant.

Étonnement, quand Travis tourna la tête vers elle, Katie était toujours accrochée à son bras.

\- D'où te vient cette jalousie, Gardner ?

\- Ta mère nous surveille. N'étais-tu pas celui qu'il disait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle y croit ?

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Mais franchement, Katie, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux trouver que « canard » ?

Un sourire sincère naquit sur les lèvres roses de la blonde alors qu'elle tournait les yeux vers lui.

\- Certainement pas. 


	3. Troisième Jour : Beside You

La douce chaleur caressait agréablement son visage, l'enveloppant dans un cocon rassurant. Le soleil d'après-midi dansait haut dans le ciel d'été. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement. Le vent balayait les épis de blé autour. Une main pressait la sienne tendrement.

Les yeux de Katie s'ouvrirent sur un ciel azur. Elle tourna la tête vers sa main, vers les doigts qui y étaient entrelacés. Elle releva le regard, chercha à savoir qui en était propriétaire. Deux ambres la scrutaient. Elle savait très bien à qui elles appartenaient, même si elles étaient dénudées de leur éclat rieur habituel, les rendant inconnues à quiconque les aurait regardées. Mais pas Katie. Non, elle les aurait reconnues, toujours.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas normal. Travis ne la fixait jamais comme ça. Jamais. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose... d'affectueux. D'inconnu. De dangereux. Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître.

Le pouce qui caressait le dos de sa main la ramena à la réalité. Travis lui sourit, comme s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées. Il ne dit rien, cependant. Il resta là, calme, à caresser sa main du pouce.A sourire. Il ne faisait rien, et pourtant, il arrivait à accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Katie.

Elle vit ses lèvres bouger, former des mots emportés au loin par la brise, des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas, qu'elle n'entendrait jamais. Elle ne chercha pas à les attraper. Elle ferma juste les yeux, profitant de la brise chaude sur son visage.

*

Katie se réveilla doucement. Elle regarda sa main et le pouce de Travis qui la caressait inconsciemment. Elle se surprit à sourire. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui prendre la main dans son sommeil. Elle remonta le regard vers le visage du demi-dieu. Il était paisible. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, laissant passer son souffle régulier. _Une brise chaude._

Elle se redressa en position assise. Sa main glissa et quitta l'emprise de Travis. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux sourcils froncés de celui-ci. Elle s'étira dans un geste ample et décida de sortir du lit.

Sa première pensée fut d'aller s'habiller. Mais un bruit étouffé la fit changer d'avis. Elle sortit dans le couloir toujours vêtue de son tee-shirt orange délavé et de son short de nuit. Elle vit la porte d'en face entrouverte et la lumière s'échapper. Elle saisit la poignée et ouvrit avec la plus grande précaution.

La grande pièce dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux. Les murs peints en bleu avaient un éclat serein, apaisant. La douce lumière du soleil entrait dans la pièce, l'éclairant parfaitement. C'était sans conteste une chambre d'enfant. Il y avait des dessins et des photos sur les murs, bien que Katie soit trop loin pour voir ce qu'ils représentaient.

Elle découvrit que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu était dû au grincement d'un rockingchair. Isabelle Stoll était dedans, les yeux clos, un sourire apaisé sur le bout des lèvres. La lumière tombait sur son visage, l'entourant d'un halo, lui donnant un aspect presque divin. Katie ne fit aucun bruit, elle l'observa juste comme elle observerait une plante intéressante.

Elle comprit alors où elle se trouvait. Elle fit un pas vers la commode près de la porte et attrapa le cadre posé dessus. La photo représentait deux petits garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux si elle ne savait pas que Connor était plus jeune que Travis d'un peu plus de neuf mois. Elle la reposa et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Le rockingchair se tenait entre deux lits collés sur les murs opposés. Katie s'approcha de celui de droite et s'assit dessus. C'était celui de Travis, comme l'indiquaient les dessins signés au-dessus de la tête de lit. Ils représentaient souvent une famille. Le père n'était pas sur tous, mais quand il y était, il devenait le centre, comme si l'auteur le vénérait. Cela devait être le cas, à une époque.

\- Katie ?

Isabelle avait enfin ouvert les yeux et semblait très surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans la pièce, à en juger par son regard désorienté. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait dû plus venir ici depuis des années.

\- Vous ne refaites pas la décoration, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant le début de cette aventure, Katie n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Stoll puisse avoir l'air vulnérable. Isabelle regardait la demi-déesse comme la regardaient ses nouveaux petits frères et sœurs, quand ils arrivaient à la Colonie et qu'ils découvraient qu'on leur avait menti presque toute leur vie.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle, avant de faire un petit sourire mal assuré.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir dit le contraire ?

La façon dont cette famille mentait sur des choses si simples dépassait Katie. Et dire qu'elle pensait que le problème des frères venait de leur père ! Elle se trompait lourdement. Après tout, si Hermès était tombé sous le charme de cette femme, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ici.

\- Pourquoi ?!

Isabelle dévisagea la fille de Déméter avec un regard impassible. Elle était partie loin, la femme vulnérable. Elle semblait la tester voir si elle était digne de son petit secret. Katie dû réussir le teste car Isabelle soupira.

\- Il ne devait pas savoir.

Cette fois-ci, Katie ne l'interrompit pas, attendant la confession.

\- Tu sais que les demi-dieux dégagent quelque chose qui attire les monstres ? C'est pour ça que votre camp a été construit, car vous êtes en danger dans le monde. Comment est-ce qu'on t'a convaincu d'y rester, Katie ?

L'adolescente fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une question, et surtout pas une question de ce genre-là. Sa bouche était sèche à présent. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à l'époque où elle était arrivée à la Colonie de Sang-Mêlé et à qui elle était à lors ; une petite fille vulnérable qui pleurait dans sommeil.

\- Je n'avais nul part où aller.

\- Exactement. Tu ne serais pas restée, sinon.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous les avez abandonnés pour qu'ils restent là-bas ?! s'indigna Katie. Ça n'a aucun sens ! Ils auraient pu y aller seulement l'été !

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi !?

Isabelle se leva et tourna le dos à Katie. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, comme si elles portaient un poids invisible. Elle s'approcha du mur d'en face et des photos de ses deux enfants. Elle ne les toucha pas, ne fit aucun geste vers elles. Elle les regarda juste. Katie crut que la discussion s'arrêtait là, qu'elle avait trop insisté sur un point sensible. Les gens sont comme les plantes ; en situation d'inconfort, ils se replient sur eux-mêmes.

\- Il m'avait prévenu.

La fille de Déméter fronça les sourcils. Le ton qu'avait employé Isabelle était le même que Travis quand il lui avait dit « Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi ».

\- Qui donc ?

\- Quand Travis est né, son père est venu. Il était encore plus lumineux que quand je l'ai rencontré. Il semblait si heureux. Je l'aimais, tu sais. Je l'aimais en dépit de ce qu'il était. Il m'avait prévenue, pour les monstres, mais j'ai quand même voulu l'aimer.

Katie baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un parler d'amour comme Isabelle venait de le faire. Son père ne lui parlait pas de sa mère. La seule fois où il l'avait fait, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ; le jour où l'avait abandonnée en haut de la colline de Long Island. Depuis, les seules personnes qu'elle entendait parler d'amour étaient les enfants d'Aphrodite. Et personne ne se faisait avoir ; ils ne s'y connaissaient pas plus que les autres sangs mêlés.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Les épaules de son hôte se mirent à trembler, mais elle n'entendit pas de sanglot.

\- Si je n'avais eu que Travis, il aurait pu rester. Mais deux demi-dieux ensemble sont trop puissants pour passer pour des mortels. Ils devaient aller à la Colonie et y rester. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ils devaient apprendre à se défendre.

\- Vous les avez fait croire à un abandon pour qu'ils deviennent plus forts ? Mais Travis espérait tellement vous rendre fière de lui ! Il n'attendait que ça, il ne voulait que ren-

La jeune fille se coupa subitement en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de déballer le secret que son « petit-ami » lui avait confié.

La brune se tourna alors vers Katie. Son regard était déterminé. Elle s'avança vers son invitée et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle avait une poigne de fer. Elle se pencha en avança et planta ses prunelles d'ambre dans celles de Katie, créant une intensité qui aurait achevé n'importe quel mortel.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes. Je crois même que tu trouves ça totalement injuste. Je comprends. C'est normal pour toi. Quand tu auras des enfants, tu comprendras que je préfère qu'ils me détestent plutôt qu'ils ne meurent. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien lui dire.

\- Je...

\- Promets-le-moi !

\- Je le promets.

Isabelle se redressa, épousseta son tailleur d'un geste décontracté, comme si elles venaient de s'échanger des banalités, et sourit. Elle remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille naturellement.

\- Bon, on est lundi et je dois aller travailler. Je finis à trois heures.

Et elle partit.

*

Katie était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle s'était assise au bord du lit et regardait Travis. Il ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un grand enfant, comme ça. Il serrait l'oreiller de Katie contre son torse et souriait niaisement. Son rêve devait être agréable. Peut-être était-ce le même que la jeune fille ? Ses lèvres souriaient si naturellement...

La fille de Déméter se toucha les siennes. Ses pensées la ramenèrent au baiser de la veille. Aux baisers, en réalité. Elle soupira. Le jeu s'annonçait plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au départ. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle voulait juste prendre avantage de Travis quand il l'avait supplié. L'occasion était trop belle pour être refusée. Et pourtant, plus elle en apprenait sur lui, plus elle se disait qu'ils se ressemblaient.

*

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée là quand les paupières du fils d'Hermès se mirent à papilloter. Il émergea difficilement. Quand ses yeux furent grands ouverts il dévisagea Katie pendant quelques secondes. Puis il attrapa son bras et la tira à lui.

\- Bonjour, Katie.

Prise au dépourvue, elle n'osa pas bouger.

\- Ta mère est partie, tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es froide ! Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou de bonjour ?

Voilà. Travis se retrouva avec une belle bosse pour le reste de la journée.

\- Habille-toi et descends dans la cuisine.

*

Le silence pesait. Kati semblait être en colère. Pourquoi, Travis l'ignorait. Elle dévorait ses tartines comme si c'était la pire torture qu'on puisse leur faire. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que. Il avait un don inné pour ça. Le gène Foutre-Katie-En-Rogne-En-Une-Minute.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Mais bon. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. La tartine dans la main de la blonde émit un craquement sinistre qui ne présageait rien de bon pour un certain demi-dieu ici présent.

\- J'étais en train de me dire que je suis né pour toi.

L'énorme veine sur le front de Katie lui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie.

\- Allons, Katie, qu'est-ce qui te met si en colère ?

Il avait beau plaisanter, il pensait vraiment cette phrase. Il espérait qu'elle lui répondrait franchement. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Katie. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère tout à coup ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour- Oh... Oh. Le baiser. Elle avait dû repenser au baiser à cause de sa blague du réveil. Il était stupide. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était un miracle que Katie ne l'ait pas trucidé pour son audace la veille ! Bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été un mauvais baiser non plus... Au contraire même. Et pourquoi il repensait à ça, lui aussi ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était son premier baiser. Par les dieux, ses joues n'étaient pas en train de rougir, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Par les dieux...

\- Travis, pourquoi ...

Il releva la tête. Katie ne le regardait pas. Elle évitait soigneusement son regard, en vérité. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

Elle se leva et prit la fuite avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Travis ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le fière Katie Gardner prendre la fuite devant lui.

*

\- Au cinéma ? Je n'ai jamais été au cinéma.

Il le savait. Et il savait qu'elle allait adorer. C'était son signe de paix. C'était sa première fois dans le monde extérieur depuis des années, autant qu'elle en profite. Il fallait qu'elle découvre les joies de l'humanité. Et le cinéma en faisait définitivement parti.

\- Et bien c'est décidé, on y va pour quatorze heures ! On a qu'à aller manger dans un fast food avant !

*

Katie était mal à l'aise. La robe verte qu'elle portait lui semblait trop courte – elle ne cessait de remonter. A l'inverse, l'épingle qu'elle avait mise dans ses cheveux ne cessait de glisser. Elle sentait tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle était ridicule, parfaitement ridicule, elle le savait. Elle aurait mettre un bon vieux tee-shirt orange avec un short et des baskets. Pourquoi, quand elle s'était habillée, la voix de Silena lui était revenue en tête ? Pourquoi, par les dieux, était-ce les indications pour aller à un _rendez-vous_ qui s'étaient imposés à elle ?! Et pourquoi, PAR LES ENFERS, avait-elle suivit ces conseils ?! Pourquoi avait-elle même mis ça dans sa valise ?

Elle avait l'air ridicule.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais mangé de cheeseburger, Katie.

Elle lança un regard noir à Travis qui sourit. Elle lâcha le bas de sa robe en maugréant quelque chose à propos de ronces, d'yeux et de sang et d'aveuglement, ce qui eut effet de tendre encore plus les lèvres du demi-dieu. Elle ferma les paupières, souffla et tenta d'ignorer l'idiot assis en face d'elle. Elle joignit ses mains en face de sa poitrine et murmura le nom de Déméter avant d'attraper son repas.

Travis la regarda, étonné. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait remercier son père. Pas ici. A l'extérieur de la Colonie, son père n'avait rien à faire dans sa vie. Ici, il était juste le fils d'Isabelle Stoll, un ado ordinaire.

Le regard de Katie était sur lui. Ça le fit rougir. Il toussa d’embarras. Et dire qu'il y a une demi-heure, c'était elle qui rougissait. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la détailler du regard quand il l'avait vue descendre les escaliers. C'était comme quand il regardait des séries sur les adolescents, quand il était enfant. La fille descend les marches, la main sur la rampe. Elle porte une robe qui lui va à ravir et elle ne regarde pas le garçon dans les yeux.

Katie n'avait pas regardé Travis dans les yeux quand elle était descendue. Elle avait semblé tellement gênée, tellement belle que Travis en avait oublié quelques secondes qu'elle était Katie Gardner, la conseillère du bungalow quatre, son ennemie jurée.

\- Hum. Mangeons. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard à la séance.

*

Katie marmonnait dans la paille noire de son frappé à la vanille. Elle était redevenue la bonne vielle Katie avec qui Travis aimait se disputer. Il était rassuré. Elle marmonnait quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas bien mais c'était totalement normal. Peut-être pestait-elle contre lui, parce qu'il lui avait offert son dessert et qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Il avait bien vu comment elle lorgnait l'affiche la bouche entre-ouverte. (Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait de la bave aux coins des lèvres mais... presque.)

\- ... ridicule... Je suis ridicule.

Il sourit, moqueur. Voilà donc ce qui la chiffonnait. C'était tellement mignon, venant d'elle !

Travis fit un pas vers elle, attrapa sa main qui pendait dans le vide et qui se balançait au rythme de sa marche furieuse. Il lui fit son sourire charmeur dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui. Elle eut à peine le temps de décoller ses lèvres de la paille qu'il s'était déjà approché de son oreille.

\- T'es très jolie, aujourd'hui, Gardner.

L'oreille en question devint toute rouge alors que Travis s'éloignait. Il entendit quelques bulles se former dans le récipient en plastique du milk-shake et les murmures coléreux de la blonde. Elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Elle ne retira pas sa main non plus.

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, savourant sa victoire écrasante. Puis un détail le fit redescendre de son nuage. Les passants. Ils le regardaient – les regardaient – avec des yeux amusés, bienveillants ou jaloux. Cela suffit pour que Travis se rende compte de la situation. Lui. Katie. Main dans la main. En couple. _Par les dieux_.

Hum. C'était gênant. Bon, d'accord, pas autant que de se souvenir des baisers de la veille. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'en souvenait-il ? Il devait être masochiste. C'était forcément ça. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait demandé à la fille le plus froide du camp de sortir avec lui, non ? Même pour faire semblant, c'était comme s'il demandait directement à Zeus de le foudroyer sur place. Quel idiot ! Et dire qu'il l'avait suppliée pour ça... Katie avait sans doute, raison, il était désespérant.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Katie.

Ah, Styx, il avait pensé à voix haute !

\- Non, rien. Je me demandais juste ce que tu voudrais allez voir comme film.

Il jeta un regard vers la demi-déesse. C'était étrange, qu'elle soit si proche de lui sans qu'ils ne se battent. Dans un sens, même s'il adorait se battre avec elle, c'était apaisant. Elle avait une petite moue adorable sur le bout de lèvres. Ses doigts exerçaient de légères pressions inconsciemment alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire. Je ne veux pas un film d'horreur. C'est pas parce que j'ai pas d'ordinateur dans mon bungalow que je connais pas le stéréotype de la séance de cinéma !

Travis eut un sourire amusé. Evidemment, elle aurait failli à sa réputation si elle n'avait pas dit ça avec sa tête de renfrognée adorable. (Allait-il arrêter de qualifier les choses liées à elle d'adorables ?) Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, pour montrer qu'elle n'approuvait pas su tous les garçons qui utilisaient ce stratagème. Franchement, lire en elle était si facile. Comment pouvait-elle encore être étonnée qu'il la connaisse un tant soit peu ?

\- Je veux pas aller voir un film à l'eau de rose non plus. Je m'appelle pas Lena ou Drew et la guimauve, ça m'écœure.

_Oh, joie !_ pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que Déméter pouvait être géniale, parfois !

\- Travis ? C'est quoi cette tête d'abrutit heureux que tu m'fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? s'offusqua-t-il. C'est juste que je suis soulagé de pas devoir regarder des couples se pourchasser dans des parcs, s'embrasser ou marcher en se tenant la main-

Attendez, pourquoi Katie rougissait-t-elle comme ça ? Oh. Zeus. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot il était ! C'était pas possible d'être maladroit à ce point ! Et Katie qui n'osait pas enlever sa main, ou même respirer. Il regarda ailleurs. Il avait envie de se mettre une gifle monumentale. A côté du gène Foutre-Katie-En-Rogne-En-Une-Minute, il devait avoir Aptitude-Pour-Etre-Maladroit-Avec-La-Fille-Qui-Te-Plait.

\- Attends, quoi !?

Oups. Cette fois-ci, Katie ne releva pas le fait qu'il parlait tout seul. La gêne avait du bon, elle était trop embarrassée pur dire quoi que ce soit. Mais bon sang, qui avait dit que Katie lui plaisait !? Bon, Connor le disait souvent, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il lui prenait l'envie de dire des conneries plus grosses que son ego.

\- Bon, hum hum, un film d'action alors ?

*

Cinq petites minutes plus tôt, Katie aurait juré sur le Styx que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire. D'abord, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Isabelle. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les frères catastrophe, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas envie d'utiliser ces informations contre eux. Surement parce qu'elles lui rappelaient des souvenirs désagréables. Ensuite, elle avait longuement cogité sur les baisers de la veille. Le jeu allait trop loin pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. C'était désespérant. Et puis Travis qui restait sans rien dire en voyant sa robe. Elle avait d'abord cru que, peut-être, il ne voulait pas la vexer après l'aide qu'elle lui offrait. Mais il s'est ensuite moqué d'elle. « Tu es jolie » et puis quoi encore ? Ah, oui, il lui prenait la main. Et tous le regardaient comme la petite amie de Travis, le beau gosse brun qui passe dans la rue et sa dernière conquête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ? Rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, elle se trompait.

Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, comme elle se trompait ! Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple. Elle commençait par un A et finissait par –manda. Amanda Clark, la _Reine du monde_, avait décidé d'aller au cinéma pour voir le dernier film d'amour sorti. Puis elle avait vu Katie, ou plutôt, elle avait vu Travis, et avait décidé de le coller pour le restant de son existence !

Par Hadès !

Katie espérait que cet idiot de fils d'Hermès ressentait toutes les ondes négatives qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle prit cela pour un oui, à un juger les tremblements nerveux de sa main. Oui, ils se tenaient la main et non, ce n'était pas par plaisir ! Elle étranglerait le premier qui oserait le penser !

En plus de ça, le seul film d'action disponible était un scénario où les héros se retrouvaient pris dans une espèce d'apocalypse et devaientt faire face à leurs proches revenus d'entre les morts. Et, attention, il ne s'agissait pas de fantômes mais bien de zombis ! Katie détestait ce mot. Et elle était sûre qu'avec les monstres, les revenants étaient quelque chose de totalement _possible_ ! Monde de fous.

Et pour alourdir l'ambiance, Travis, ce valeureux chevalier, avait la main gauche tellement broyée par la main de son « amie d'enfance » que ses doigts devaient être en train de fusionner avec l'accoudoir. Parce que oui, bien sûr, Amanda n'était pas seulement dans le même salle, elle avait fait un caprice pour être à côté de Travis ! Pauvre Stella, si elle devait supporter cette fille tous les jours, ça devait être pire que le Tartare.

Oh, un zombi apparut. Un teint blanchâtre de fantôme. Quelques parties de peau manquantes. Pas aussi impressionnant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

\- Aaaah !

_Franchement_ ? C'était pas du tout surprenant, qui pouvait avoir vraiment été surpris par ça ?

\- Travis, j'ai peur !

Qu'avait-elle dit au sujet à propos du stéréotype de la séance de cinéma ? Désespérant de savoir que des filles faisaient ce genre de choses pour de vrai.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là, canard, souffla-t-elle, assez fort cependant pour qu'Amanda l'entende. Je suis là pour te protéger des zombis, tu le sais, hein ?

Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire en entendant le bruit d'indignation qu'émit Amanda et en voyant le visage outré de Travis. Elle exerça une pression sur ces doigts tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Aller au cinéma n'était pas si mal, finalement.

*

Travis n'avait pas vraiment regardé le film, dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom. Entre Amanda qui avait essayé d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens imaginables – elle avait même était jusqu'à reverser son paquet de popcorn sur lui – et Katie. Ah, Katie. Si au début, elle avait affiché un visage très renfrogné, elle s'était détendue après leur petite _discussion_. Elle avait ensuite admiré un peu les combats. Puis tout s'était arrêté. Le meilleur ami du héros était mort dans un mélodrame exagéré et le visage de la demi-déesse s'était alors fermé. Sa main s'était crispée autour de la sienne et elle n'avait pas attendu l'allumage des lumières pour se lever et partir.

Travis l'avait expressément suivie, trop content de pouvoir éviter Amanda qui était de plus en plus mécontente qu'on lui résiste. Il trouva sa petite amie de la semaine dehors à l'attendre. Il posa une main sur son avant-bras et fut surpris de la voir sursauter.

\- Katie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

En d'autre circonstance, Travis aurait trouvé la façon dont la blonde se dérobait à son regard tout à fait adorable, mais elle semblait vraiment soucieuse. Il ne l'avait vu comme ça que de rare fois. Quand un demi-dieu ne rentrait pas.

\- Katie ?

Elle commença à avancer, surement pour reprendre contenance. Il la rejoignit et ils marchèrent côté à côté, sans vraiment remarquer qu'ils allaient dans la direction opposé à la maison. Travis n'osa pas lui prendre la main de peur qu'elle ne se braque, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Il attendit qu'elle parle d'elle-même, comme une fleur fleurirait. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je n'aime pas ce film.

Il crut qu'elle se moquait d'elle, mais sa petite voix le faisait douter.

\- Moi non plus. Franchement, des zombis ?

Il eut un petit rire gêné. En l'entendant, Katie releva la tête et le dévisagea. Un tout petit sourire apparut sur le bout de ses lèvres. Consciemment ou non, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle triturait ses doigts nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont planté le plus ?

\- La mort, répondit Katie après une hésitation. La façon dont il représente ça. « Oh, non, mon meilleur pote et mort ! Et ma sœur est un zombi, allons sauver la planète et tuer tous les autres ! » Le monde n'est pas comme ça. Quand on meure, quand un proche meurt, c'est pas comme ça. Même s'il disparait juste, s'il nous nous abandonne, s'il...

\- Je sais.

Travis avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Katie, la pressant contre elle dans une étreinte maladroite. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et enlaça sa taille. Alors que tout ce qu'il entendait était le souffle de la fille de Déméter, une musique s'imposa à son cerveau d'hyperactif. Il ne l'avait pas écouté depuis très longtemps et se demanda encore comment il connaissait encore les paroles du refrain.

_ **And if you heart wears thin,** _

_ **I will hold you up** _

_ **And I will hide you** _

_ **When it gets too much.** _

Alors, il ne put s'empêcher de répéter :

\- Je sais.

Pendant une petite minute, ils pouvaient bien être juste deux adolescents qui avaient trop perdu et qui cherchaient juste un peu de réconfort et de compréhension.

\- Je sais.


	4. Quatrième Jour : Skin And Bone

Travis ouvrit les yeux sur un lit vide. Il faisait encore sombre, aucune lumière ne filtrait par les volets qu'il n'avait, pour une fois, pas oubliés de fermer avant de s'endormir. Il frissonna. Les draps étaient froids. Depuis combien de temps Katie s'était-elle levée ?

Il s'assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quelle heure était-il ? Il soupira. Katie était une éternelle lève-tôt. Peu importait qu'elle soit en vacances ou pas. C'était ça, être une conseillère de bungalow raisonnable. _Mais les Hermès n'ont pas besoin d'être raisonnables_, se dit-il en tirant sur les draps pour les enlever. Il se leva et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Personne ne répondit. Il appuya sur la poignée, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Katie n'était pas là.

Pourtant un détail attira son regard. Foutu TDAH, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il se pencha vers le sac posé au pied de l'évier et qui appartenait à la fille de Déméter. Par terre, juste à côté, il y avait un morceau de papier assez épais. C'était du papier photo. Il la ramassa.

La photo avait été prise dans un parc. Tout était verdoyant, il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs sur l'arrière-plan. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important. Il y avait une petite fille aux cheveux d'or qui souriait de toutes ses dents à l'appareil. Elle portait une jolie robe d'été blanche. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais Travis était sûr qu'ils étaient vert forêt. Il y avait un homme à côté d'elle, en train de lui poser sur la tête une couronne de marguerites. Il la regardait avec un regard tendre. Il avait de légères cernes sous ses yeux noisette, renforçant son air fatigué. Son pull était à l'envers, on voyait les coutures et il avait un brin d'herbe coincé près de son oreille droite. Ses cheveux étaient si bruns qu'on ne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent avoir un quelconque lien de parenté. Pourtant, aucun doute possible ; il s'agissait du père de Katie.

Par Hermès. Travis immédiatement se sentit horriblement gêné. Il n'aurait jamais dû voir cette photo. C'était un côté de Katie qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre. Il remit précipitamment l'objet dans le sac duquel il n'aurait jamais dû sortir mais le mal était déjà fait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la petite fille à l'air heureuse alors que Katie – sa Katie – était une demi-déesse désillusionnée. Il se sentait aussi mal que quand il avait confié à sa fausse petite-amie qu'il voulait que sa mère soit fière de lui. Il n'était pas censé y avoir de compassion entre eux deux. C'était œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Si Katie était là, ce n'était pas par gentillesse, c'était juste pour pouvoir prendre avantage de lui plus tard.

C'est pensif qu'il sortit de la salle de bain puis de la chambre sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Il allait descendre dans la cuisine voir si Katie martyrisait encore ces pauvres tartines quand il remarqua que de la musique basse, si basse qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre, traversait la porte d'en face. C'était la porte de sa chambre, celle qu'il avait occupée avec Connor quand ils étaient petits. Il resta bien une minute ou deux devant, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Il entra finalement, en dépit du sentiment de malaise qu'il avait à l'idée de voir ce que sa mère avait fait de son monde. Mais rien n'avait changé. Tout était à sa place. Les crayons mordillés sur le bureau, les dessins sur le mur, ses draps préférés à l'effigie de Pikachu sur son lit, ceux Tintin de son frère. Le rocking-chair était toujours là aussi. Katie était dedans, serrant son oreiller contre elle. Elle dormait.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là à la regarder. Les dernières paroles de la chanson retentissaient dans les enceintes du poste de radio. Elles retentissaient dans son esprit vide de toute pensée, encore et encore et encore.

_ **I'm always on my knees for you** _

_ **Break it like it's even.** _

_ **Where the hell have you been?** _

_ **You always win,** _

_ **I will burn all this.** _

Depuis quand ? Katie ne lui avait rien dit, elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Pourquoi ? Ah, surement qu'elle attendait d'être de retour à Long Island pour utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui. Ça devait être ça. C'était _forcément_ ça.

Mais pourquoi, par Zeus, était-elle ici ? Travis ne comprenait pas. Il perdait tous ses repères. Tout était trop flou, trop différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Tout changeait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait demandé à Katie de l'accompagner.

C'est dans cet état qu'il se retrouva en dehors de la chambre. Il ferma la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Il la laisserait dans son secret. C'était mieux comme ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il provoque une confrontation qui détruirait ses derniers murs.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et prit une douche froide. Il soupira. Il aurait bien besoin d'un entrainement à l'épée. Ou d'un Capture-Etandard contre les Arès et les Aphrodite. Il aurait besoin de son frère pour préparer un mauvais coup.

Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille. Son regard se posa malgré lui sur le sac de Katie. Il sortit la photo et la regarda une seconde fois.

Katie ne parlait jamais de son père. Pourtant, elle semblait tellement l'aimer, sur cette photo. Et elle semblait être une enfant aimée.

\- Travis ?

Il sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit faire tomber la photo dans l'évier. Il la remit précipitamment dans le sac et se redressa. Il alla pour ouvrir la porte puis se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'une petite serviette blanche. Et il allait ouvrir à Katie comme ça, oui.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

Par les dieux, sa voix n'a jamais été si étrange, même quand il était encore en train de muer.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais réveillé. Rejoins-moi au déjeuner.

Il se colla à la porte et soupira. Katie allait bien finir par le tuer si elle continuait comme ça.

*

Travis regarda Katie qui finissait la tarte aux fraises de la veille. Elle avait l'air heureux, comme une enfant. Elle balançait même ses jambes sous la table. Elle semblait avoir oublié l'incident de la vieille. Elle surprit son regard et le dévisagea, les paupières plissées. Un peu comme si elle préparait une vengeance, qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose – ce qui était le cas, réalisa-t-il. Il se reporta distraitement sur les céréales qui pataugeaient dans son bol de lait, pour oublier la chambre d'enfant, à l'étage. Il se força à déglutir pour retrouver sa voix.

\- J'ai un endroit à te montrer Gardner.

Elle releva la tête, ses sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

Il sourit, son ton était sur la défensif, comme souvent, quand il l'interpellait.

\- Mais on ira que ce soir.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Non.

Ses yeux pétillèrent alors qu'elle émettait des hypothèses dans sa tête. Katie était une fille curieuse, même si elle voulait souvent faire comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il lui disait mais Travis arrivait toujours à voir la vérité. Il était doué pour ça, même si Connor l'était encore plus. Connor lui manquait, d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû le forcer à rentrer avec lui. Mais dès que son petit frère avait entendu que Katie avait accepté de venir pour se faire passer pour sa petite-amie, il avait déclaré qu'il devait les laisser en amoureux. « Aucune envie de tenir la chandelle, » avait-il dit avec le sourire énigmatique qu'il avait hérité de leur père, « même si c'est la tienne, bro. » Même, Travis aurait dû le forcer. Il se sentait un peu perdu, sans Connor. Les gens pensaient souvent qu'ils étaient des jumeaux, à raison. On les comparait d'ailleurs souvent à Fred et George Weasley. Ils étaient inséparables, et être loin l'un de l'autre, même pour une petite semaine, était dur pour Travis.

\- On fait quoi en attendant alors ? demanda Katie, le sortant de ses pensées. Parce que si je dois rester sans rien faire toute la journée en attendant ce soir, je vais devenir folle.

\- Mais tu l'es déjà, répondit-il innocemment.

\- Oh, la ferme.

Heureusement que Katie était là pour lui changer les idées. Le pli que faisaient ses sourcils quand ils étaient froncés était vraiment distrayant. Travis ne s'en lassait jamais.

\- Tu veux regarder un film ?

*

Katie ne regardait pas vraiment le film. Elle était assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle et elle ne cessait de jeter des regards à Travis. Il ne regardait pas la télé non plus. Son coude était posé sur l'accoudoir , avec son menton dans sa paume de main, mais sa tête était dirigée vers la fenêtre.

Travis était étrange. Bon, Travis était l'étrangeté même mais là, il était encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Il semblait malade. Il avait quelque chose en tête, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas un plan, Katie en était sûre. Elle avait l'habitude du regard malicieux de Travis, elle savait reconnaître les signes annonciateurs d'un cataclysme. Mais en ce moment, et depuis le début de la semaine, Travis n'agissait plus vraiment comme d'habitude. Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec lui et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

La main de Katie se leva, un peu tremblante, (non pas qu'elle l'admettrait un jour), et elle alla se poser doucement sur celle de Travis. Il ne sursauta pas mais il tourna vers elle un regard surpris, nu. Elle déglutit difficilement et serra ses doigts.

\- Ta mère peut arriver à tout moment, il vaut mieux être prêts, non ?

Il esquissa un faible sourire, il devait avoir compris qu'elle mentait, et il croisa leurs doigts et appliqua une pression en retour. Il ne dit rien, mais cela sonnait étonnement comme 'merci'.

Katie secoua la tête. Elle se faisait des idées.

*

Isabelle sourit quand elle entra dans la pièce après le travail et les trouva endormis sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils allaient avoir mal au cou en se réveillant, c'était sûr, mais elle les laissa dormir un peu plus longtemps.

*

\- Tu mets une jupe ? demanda Travis avec un ton surpris.

Katie se retourna vers le lit où il était assis. Elle portait une jupe noire que Travis n'avait jamais vu avec un t-shirt mauve qui lui était également inconnu. Elle avait aussi les sourcils relevés si haut que c'était un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas encore envolés.

\- N'ais pas l'air si surpris. Et c'est la seule jupe que j'ai.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne la mets jamais?

\- Parce que oui, bien sûr, je vais mettre une jupe quand on fait de l'escalade ou un Capture-Etandard ou autre."

Ca se tenait. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Katie portait presque tout le temps un short et un t-short orange de la Colonie. Travis haussa les épaules et quand Katie eut finit de mettre ses chaussures, il lui tendit son gilet gris.

\- C'est bon, répondit Katie, j'en ai un.

\- Prends le mien, insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il laissa échapper un rire.

\- Katie, Katie, Katie. C'est un truc de couple. Evidemment.

\- Tu m'énerves.

Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya un baiser.

*

\- Ne rentrez pas trop tard !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, M'man !

Travis ferma la porte derrière lui et tendit sa main pour Katie. Elle la saisit sans aucune hésitation.

*

Travis la mena dans un labyrinthe de rues qui semblaient être toutes les mêmes à Katie. Il s'arrêtait quelques secondes, le temps de bien repêcher la bonne route dans ses souvenirs. Au plus ils avançaient, au plus Katie pouvait le voir se détendre. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit même à humer une chanson des Marianas Trench ; _This Mean War_.

Et puis il s'arrêta et se retourna, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient, comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire quand il pensait avoir trouver une idée géniale. Katie avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire mais elle devait admettre que cet air lui allait bien mieux que l'air mélancolique qu'il avait affiché trop souvent cette semaine.

\- Ferme les yeux maintenant, lui dit-il.

Katie haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de fermer les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Travis comptait faire, au juste ? Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait vraiment lui obéir quand même ? C'était l'une des premières règles qu'on apprenait à la Colonie; ne jamais baisser sa garde, pas quand un enfant d'Hermès était dans les parages. Sinon, tu pouvais te retrouver dépouiller de tout, pris dans un piège, couvert d'une substance non-identifiée ou pire...

\- Oh, aller, insista Travis en reconnaissant son mouvement de sourcil septique, fais-moi confiance.

Katie haussa le sourcil plus haut encore. Travis fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, si c'est comme ça.

Il détacha sa main de la sienne et se place derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il avait déjà levé les bras et posé ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Comme ça, je sais que tu ne triches pas.

Elle regrettait presque de ne plus lui tenir la main.

Après ça, ils prirent plus de temps pour avancer. Leur démarche ne pouvait être que maladroite, leurs jambes n'arrêtaient pas de se cogner et Katie écrasa le pied de Travis plus d'une fois. Pas assez souvent cependant pour qu'il se doute qu'elle le faisait exprès, mais assez pour que ce soit satisfaisant. Ils se frôlaient continuellement et Travis soufflait dans son cou, il fallait bien qu'elle le punisse pour ça !

Il la fit tourner à plusieurs intersection, s'arrêter pour attendre que le feu soit vert, s'excuser quand ils gênaient des passant peu nombreux. (Elle soupçonnait qu'il la faisait un peu tourner un rond pour la punir de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance.)

Et puis il s'arrêta. Il ne bougea pas ses mains tout de suite. Elle sentit un souffle fébrile dans son cou. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il venait de voir. Ça ne faisait que rendre Katie encore plus curieuse. Elle le sentit passer devant elle. Il laissa quelques secondes couler avant d'enlever ses mains lentement, trop lentement.

\- Voilà ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Katie ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Travis et ses yeux d'ambre. Il se mit sur le côté et montra de qu'il y a devant elle d'un geste gracieux du bras. Elle voulu lever les yeux au ciel mais ce qu'il vit la distraya de son sarcasme. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêta devant la vieille arche de fer. Les lettres qui étaient peintes dessus étaient tellement usées par la pluie qu'on ne pouvait plus les lire.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase. Ce qu'elle voyait était incroyable. Ce n'était pas l'arche qui la mettait dans cet état, mais plutôt ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir derrière. Il y avait une petite fête foraine abandonnée.On pouvait voir un vieux carrousel aux couleurs passés sur la droite, un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une maison hantée sur la gauche et tout droit, au fond, une petite grande roue. Elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville du London Eye, mais là, au milieu de ce parc vide, elle dominait.

Katie était bouche bée, trop occupée à essayer d'encrer tous les détails sur ses rétines, et elle ne vit pas le sourire de Travis.

\- Alors, tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Je...

\- Quoi, tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

*

Une fois le générateur trouvé, il fut facile à actionner. Les lumières du parc s'allumèrent, dans un mélange de couleurs qui se fondirent dans le crépuscule. C'était exactement comme Travis s'en souvenait, ou peut-être un peu plus petit. Ils commencèrent pas par le carrousel où Travis insista monter dans la tasse. Il s'employa à la faire tourner le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce que Katie ne le frappe. Le train de la maison fantôme ne fonctionnait plus, même après tous les bidouillages du demi-dieu. Il n'était pas fils d'Héphaïstos.

Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers le meilleur ; la grande roue. Travis avait un bon pressentiment. Il avait vu les regards en coin que Katie ne cessait d'y jeter. C'était la seule attraction qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'essayer.

Ils s'installèrent dans la nacelle. Travis tira sur la ficelle et le système qu'il avait bricolé en quelques minutes se mit en route. La roue commença à tourner lentement. Katie se pencha immédiatement sur le bord de l'exacte même manière que Travis employait toujours quand il était enfant. Le souvenir le fit sourire. Elle regardait la ville descendre et s'éloigner sous son regard et s'illuminer doucement. Son visage s'illumina en même temps. C'était ce qu'il préférait, lui aussi.

\- C'est pas dangereux ?

Travis sourit.

\- Dangereux ? Voyons, Katie, tu me connais...

\- C'est bien pour ça que ça me fait peur ! dit elle en jettant un regard par dessus son épaule.

Travis éclata de rire devant le regard suspicieux de l'adolescente. Il se surprit à penser que ce regard lui allait bien. En tout cas, son gilet gris, au dessus du t-shirt mauve, lui allait vraiment bien. Il devrait le lui prêter plus souvent et pas juste pour convaincre sa mère.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ?

\- C'est romantique, pour un rendez-vous.

Ah, si elle avait été une fille de Zeus, il aurait été foudroyé à l'heure qu'il était. Plus d'une centaine de fois.

\- J'ai pensé que t'aimerais bien, avoua-t-il, parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui mentir après l'avoir amenée ici. Je voulais venir de toute façon.

Elle continua de le dévisager, comme si elle savait qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement vidé son sac. Il soupira dramatiquement, pour marquer sa capitulation.

\- J'adorais venir quand j'étais gamin. Et je suis sûr que t'es jamais allée dans une fête foraine.

\- Celle-ci est vide. Où est l'intérêt ?

Elle semblait sérieuse. Il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle ne comprenait pas son résonnement. Bon sang, c'était bien elle pourtant qui avait gloussé en sentant la roue prendre de l'altitude et elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt ? Travis ne la comprendrait jamais.

\- Peu importe, du moment que tu y es pas toute seule, expliqua-t-il.

\- Il y a trop de monde dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est trop fermé, trop étroit. On allait toujours en plein air, dans des parcs perdus... C'était bien.

Il ne répondit pas, un peu surpris par la confession. Il laissa Katie retourner se pencher sans la déranger. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que la conversation était finie, de toute façon. Il repensa à la photo, avec les fleurs en fond et imagina une petite Katie, en train de glousser, courant dans un parc perdu et se retournant pour appeler un père aux cheveux bruns et avec un brun d'herbe coincés derrière l'oreille.

Tout à coup, il y eut une secousse qui le sortit de ses pensées, suivie d'un bruit horrible de rouille. La grande roue s'arrêta, encore tremblante. Toutes les lumières de la fête foraine s'étaient éteintes. Katie se retourna, les deux mains agrippées aux rampes de la nacelle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh, oh.

Travis réalisa ce qu'il se passait. L'électricité était coupée. Ils étaient coincés. A plusieurs mètres du sol.

Quand la nacelle s'arrêta de vaciller, Katie décolla lentement, sans geste brusque, ses doigts un à un du bord et se tourna vers lui. Elle le dévisagea un instant puis elle brisa le silence religieux qui s'était installé :

\- J'espère pour toi que c'était prévu, Stoll.

Il déglutit devant le ton acide et la menace à peine voilée.

\- Pas vraiment, non...

\- Depuis combien de temps le parc est fermé ?

\- Tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse ?

Le visage de Katie devint tout rouge. Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout. Travis devait immédiatement trouver une solution, avant que Katie n'explose et le jette de par dessus la rembarre. Elle en serait capable, en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- On pourrait escalader. C'est pas si différent de mur de lave de la Colo... (Il s'arrêta après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Gloups.) Ne me tue pas maintenant Katie, supplia-t-il, attends au moins qu'on soit sorti d'ici.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses doigts gigotaient, semblant mimer l'étranglement qu'ils allaient faire subir au cou de Travis s'il ne se taisait pas tout de suite. Il fallait vraiment qu'il perde cette habitude de la pousser à bout; c'était un exploit qu'il soit même encore en vie.

Néanmoins, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils ne brillèrent pas d'envie de meurtre par strangulation mais plutôt de malice. Travis essaya de ne pas se sentir trop déçu. Pourquoi se sentirait-il déçu qu'elle ne veuille pas se jeter sur lui pour essayer de l'assassiner ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Si je trouve un moyen de nous sortir d'ici, tu m'offres quoi en retour ?

Travis s'étrangla presque avec sa salive. Par Hermès, ne trouvait-elle pas qu'il lui avait déjà donné beaucoup trop d'éléments pouvant faire l'objet d'un chantage ? Elle devait surement en avoir plus qu'assez pour le ridiculiser devant toute la colonie !

\- Oh, si tu ne veux pas, continua-t-elle en voyant son air hébété, on peut toujours attendre que ta mère s'inquiète.

Ah, elle savait vraiment dire les mots justes.

\- Comment tu comptes faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. M'offres ? répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

Il déglutit.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Oh, non. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Au vue du sourire plus que satisfait qui habillait ses lèvres roses, c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il était tombé droit dans son piège. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu l'éviter ? Il n'aurait jamais du lui demander de venir, pour commencer.

Katie se leva, tout sourire, et retira la veste grise de Travis. Elle fit claquer ses mains dans un geste enthousiaste.

\- Bon, au travail !

Travis la regarda se rapprocher de la rembarre de la nacelle. Elle s'appuya d'abord sur les mains, puis se pencha, bras vers le vide. Sauf que, Travis réalisa en se levant d'un bond, en faisant ça, elle fit pencher la nacelle, qui vacilla dangereusement, et perdit l'équilibre. Le fils d'Hermès attrapa ses chevilles pour l'empêcher de tomber du haut de la grande roue et s'écraser par terre parce que, demi-déesse ou pas, elle ne survivrait pas à la chute. Mais il glissa lui aussi dans la nacelle à cause du balancement de celle-ci, se retrouva les fesses par terre, les doigts resserrés autour de sa prise, le cœur battant à la chamade, et arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde. _Par les dieux !_

\- Bleue, laissa-t-il échapper, dans un son à moitié étranglé.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? couina Katie en retour, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que sa jupe noire avait volée dans la manœuvre et que Travis avait pu apercevoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

\- Rienrienrien, dit-il précipitamment, pas seulement rouge à cause de l'adrénaline. Hum hum, t'es pas si légère !

\- Oh, la ferme !

*

\- Et tiens-moi bien ! ordonna Katie avant de rediriger sa tête vers le vide.

Elle se pencha d'avantage en avant jusqu'à trouver une position stable. Étrangement, elle avait totalement confiance en Travis pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Son cœur avait commencé à battre plus fort sous le coup de l'adrénaline dès le moment où sa converse avait glissée et elle se sentait bien malgré la situation. Son attention n'était plus attirée par des centaines de petits détails en même temps mais concentrée sur son objectif. Elle était en mode demi-dieu. Elle tendit les mains vers le sol, prit une grande inspiration, pria Déméter qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin et agita lentement les doigts.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Elle sentit juste la chaleur familière à l'intérieur de son corps, comme si un soleil y était confiné. Elle se laissa sourire une seconde, malgré son visage contracté sous la concentration ; elle sentait que ça fonctionnait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit enfin la fruit de son travail. Les pissenlits qui se trouvaient au pied de la roue arrivaient maintenant à mi-hauteur. Katie se pinça les lèvres et se concentra pour essayer de renforcer les tiges fragiles. Il fallait qu'elles soient aussi forte que de l'écorce. Les fleurs jaunes dépassèrent bientôt la tête blonde de Katie.

Maintenant satisfaite, l'adolescente se redressa et se retourna vers Travis pour voir sa réaction. Il avait le visage rouge, sous l'effort, et un peu de sueur qui parlait sur son front, mais il ne s'était pas plaint. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Katie mais le TDAH ne lui permit pas d'ignorer les énormes fleurs derrière sa tête bien longtemps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferme sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte et Katie sentit une pointe de fierté à l'idée d'avoir laissé bouche-bée l'un des frères Stoll.

\- Alors, Stoll, commença-t-elle avec un ton suffisant, ça fait quoi de se faire sauver les fesses par une fille de Déméter ?

Elle savoura regarder Travis déglutir lentement, se relever et s'approcher de la rembarde pour contempler son oeuvre.

\- Tu es géniale.

La bouche de Katie s'assécha et elle sentit son visage devenir rouge. Elle s'attendait à une réponse ironique, un rire sarcastique, pas à l'entendre la complimenter avec un ton si... sincère. L'avait-t-elle jamais entendu parler comme ça à qui que ce soit ? Elle déglutit à son tour.

-Tu es sûre que ça va tenir ? demanda l'adolescent sans se retourner.

Elle se reprit. Il ne fallait pas que Travis la voit comme ça. Bon sang, il avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage. Et sans même le savoir.

\- Hum, normalement. Mais tu eux essayer en premier.

\- Ahah.

Voilà. Retour en terrain connu. Travis enjamba néanmoins la rembarre et posa son pied à la jonction de la tige auxiliaire qui avançait le plus près de la nacelle et de la tige principale. Il testa la résistance et quand il fut satisfait, il passa la deuxième jambe et se retourna vers Katie. Il avait tout à coup un immense sourire malicieux sur les lèvres qui fit sonner les alarmes mentales de Katie et il tendit la main.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

Katie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas parce que je vis à la Colonie que je connais pas mes Disney, Stoll.

Il haussa les épaules en riant.

\- J'aurais essayé ! Aller, viens.

Katie attrapa la veste de Travis abandonnée sur la banquette, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel pour bien marquer son point. Elle s'approcha de la plante et enjamba la rembarde en ignorant ostensiblement la main tenue du fils d'Hermès.

La descente fut lente. Les tiges de pissenlit étaient lisses, un peu trop pour les converses de Katie qui ne cessaient de glisser. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber sur Travis, qui descendait en dessous d'elle. Mais il avait eu raison. Désescalader un pissenlit géant lui procurait la même sensation que le mur de lave. L'adrénaline battait toujours dans son système sanguin.

A un moment elle glissa et ne put se rattraper avec les mains, elle ferme les yeux, mais ne tomba que d'un mètre pour atterrir sur Travis.

\- Oh, si tu voulais recommencer l'épisode du jardin, Katie, tu n'avais cas me le dire...

Elle sentit une insulte se former sur le bout de sa langue mais celle-ci ne sortit jamais. Tout autour de la tête de Travis et tout autour d'eux, les fleurs sauvages avaient poussé sous l'effet de son don. Elles étaient grosses et colorées, s'effleurant les unes, les autres. Travis en avait même jusque dans les cheveux.

Katie n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

\- Tu l'as eu, au final, ton parc en plein air, murmura-t-il.

*

Quand ils passèrent la porte du salon, ils trouvèrent la mère de Travis en train de lire un livre, à demi-allongée sur le canapé. Elle releva la tête et sourit en voyant leurs mains toujours liées.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

Le rire de Katie lui répondit. Travis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Oh, impec'.

*

Travis se surpris, après que Katie ne se soit endormie, roulée en boule à côté de lui, à sourire encore.


	5. Cinquième Jour : Haven't Had Enough

‘Travis.’

‘Travis.’

‘Travis.’

Travis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à s’habituer à la pénombre. _‘Qu’est-ce que je fais debout si tôt ?’_ se demanda-t-il, encore au milieu du brouillard pesant du sommeil.

\- Travis.

Ah, donc la voix qui murmurait son nom n’était pas seulement dans son rêve. (Non, il ne venait pas d’admettre qu’il rêvait de Katie Garder, ou simplement de sa voix, absolument pas.) Il se tourna vers la droite, parce que la droite était le côté de Katie, et la trouva dos à lui, en position fœtale, enroulée dans la couverture.

\- Travis.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Ça ressemblait plus à ‘qu’é qu’i a...’ qu’à autre chose et il se sentit stupide immédiatement. Il était évident qu’elle était endormie et qu’elle n’allait pas lui répon-

\- Arrête de voler la couverture…

Il ouvrit les yeux d’un coup. C’était la meilleure ! Même dans son sommeil, elle l’accusait de voler quelque chose ! Le pire, c’est que c’était elle qui avait le plus de couverture ! Ses fesses à lui se les gelaient carrément !

Piqué dans son orgueil, et donc tout-à-fait réveillé maintenant, il tendit le bras et attrapa une bonne poignée de la couette et tira jusqu’à se retourner, bien au chaud. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent pour former le sourire signature des habitants du bungalow onze.

Jusqu’à ce que la couette ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Travis se retourna, l’agrippa à deux main et tira un bon coup. Mais Katie ne lâcha pas prise. Travis y mit des petits accoues en se disant que sa bien-aimée finirait bien par glisser hors des doigts maléfiques de la fille de Déméter mais cette dernière ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là (Elle ne le voyait à vrai dire pas du tout, puisqu’elle dormait toujours…) ; elle lui un coup de pied placé un peu trop près d’une zone sensible pour le confort de Travis qui fit un bon en arrière. Ses fesses tanguèrent dangereusement dans le vide…

\- Par les dieux, tu es pire qu’une sangsue !

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Enfin, elle marmonnait quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il soupira. Il fallait qu’il trouve une autre technique. Mais comment ?

_Tu sais comment_, lui répondit une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à nier, mais qui écoutait sa voix intérieur à part lui ? Se sentir embarrasser ne servait à rien. Il se rallongea, rapprocha son oreiller du centre du lit et glissa ses bras sous la couverture pour venir enlacer Katie. Elle frissonna, parce qu’il était froid, _merci pour ça, Gardner_, mais elle ne s’éloigna pas. Il avait espéré qu’elle se sauverait jusqu’à tomber du matelas mais, au contraire, elle se pressa contre lui.

\- Par Hermès, s’étrangla-t-il.

Est-ce quelqu’un, sur l’Olympe, cherchait à se moquer de lui ? Travis ferma les yeux, respira calmement deux, trois fois, se concentra sur l’odeur fruité des cheveux de Katie et se força à se rendormir par la force de la pensée.

Eh ouais, Travis était un boss comme ça.

*

Katie fut réveillée encore une fois par l’entrée trop enthousiaste d’Isabelle dans la chambre d’amis.

\- Allez, les enfants, on se lève, on a programme chargé aujourd’hui ! annonça-t-elle d’une voix chantante.

Travis marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible dans son cou. Katie n’avait pas réalisé qu’il était si porche. Isabelle sortit en claquant la porte. Elle sentit Travis sursauter derrière elle à cause du bruit. Il était pleinement réveillé. Il se leva d’un bond, couina quelque chose comme ‘J’vais salle bain’ et s’enferma dans la pièce d’à côté. Katie aurait haussé un sourcil si elle avait eu la force mais la seule chose que son cerveau était capable de penser fut ‘encore cinq minutes’. Par les dieux, elle s’habituait bien trop à ces vacances…

Elle se leva tant bien que mal et décida de descendre en pyjama. Isabelle lui tendit un café à la seconde où elle mit un pied dans la cuisine. Elle l’accepta volontiers. Il était sucré juste comme il le fallait.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous préparez ? Demanda-t-elle en zyeutant le panier sur le comptoir.

\- Un pic-nique ! J’ai cru comprendre que tu aimes le grand air.

Isabelle avait l’air tellement heureuse qu’elle semblait scintiller. Ce ne serait pas la chose la plus étrange qui soit arrivé dans la vie de Katie alors elle pu apprécier le moment, sereine pendant elle buvait le liquide tiède. Cette femme devant elle était vraiment une surprise constante. Et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

*

Travis était assis à la place du passager, embarqué dans le bonne humeur des deux femmes de la voiture. Sa mère lui avait confié la tâche sacrée de choisir la station de radio et il la décevrait pas. Il pressa les boutons pendant quelques minutes sans trouver satisfaction puis il entendit le début d’une musique qui lui fit esquisser un sourire malicieux.

Il se retourna d’un coup pour être sûr que Katie croise son regard et le garde pour qu’elle voit le jeu de ses sourcils.

\- _Testing. Testing. I’m just suggesting : you and I might not be the best thing._

Katie leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa sa tête mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire et de chanter avec lui la suite. Sa mère rit et les joignit pour le refrain mais les yeux de Travis ne pouvait pas se détacher de la demi-déesse. Elle portait un short, parce qu’elle n’avait pas la patience de mettre une jupe tous les jours, un t-shirt lilas et le gilet de Travis qu’elle avait enfilé sans y penser. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus à droite avec une barrette derrière son oreille. Sa main tripotait le collier de perles qui habillait son coup, son sourire illuminait l’habitacle de la voiture, ses yeux verts brillaient de bonheur et de vie et-

Et depuis quand est-ce que Travis pensait comme un fils d’Apollon ?! Il était vraiment pas le genre à écrire de la poésie, et surtout pas pour une fille, mais par les dieux, il venait juste de réaliser à quel point Katie était belle.

Il se retourna lentement vers la route alors que Katie chantait les dernière paroles :

\- _Testing. Testing. I’m just suggesting : you and I might __just__ be the best thing…_

Travis déglutit. Par Zeus, son petit frère est vraiment trop intelligent parfois.

*

Le parc était magnifique. Il ne rivalisait pas en grandeur avec celui où son père l’emmenait quand elle était enfant mais elle était enfant mais il n’était pas moins magnifique avec sa grande clairière, les parterres de fleurs de çà à là qui ajoutaient de la couleur et des parfums exquis et les grands arbres qui créaient des ombres gigantesques sur l’herbe. Katie en avait des fourmis jusqu’au bout des doigts.

D’un geste rapide, elle retira ses baskets et courut vers l’arbre le plus proche. Un frêne. Elle posa fébrilement ses mains contre l’écorce pour caresser son essence. Elle ferma les yeux et alla jusqu’à poser son front pour ressentir pleinement le pulsation lente de la vie végétale âgées de nombreuses décennies. Si elle se concentrait, elle pouvait même ressentir les connexions qui reliaient cet arbre et tous les autres en souterrain.

Les arbres, pour Katie et tout autre enfant de Déméter, étaient similaires à des icebergs : ce qu’on voit n’est qu’une toute petite partie de ce qui est. C’était l’un des dons qu’elle préférait, d’être capable de toucher de son esprit ce qui était invisible à l’œil, de pouvoir saluer les êtres centenaires et les jeunes pousses d’un caresse. La végétation du camp était incroyable mais rencontrer de nouveaux organismes la laissait toujours un peu euphorique.

Néanmoins, avant d’entamer une conversation mentale, elle se rappela qu’elle n’était pas venue ici seule. Elle se retourna pour trouver la mère et le fils en train de la regarder avec le même sourire attendri. Elle sentit ses joues lui brûler de gêne. Les enfants de la déesse de saisons n’étaient d’ordinaire pas très démonstratifs à propos de leurs pouvoirs. Le preuve ; la plupart des demi-dieux pensaient qu’il étaient uniquement capables de faire pousser des plantes. Pourtant, Travis n’avait pas l’air surpris. Elle ignorait qu’il était au courant…

\- Allons, les enfants, déclara Isabelle en remarquant son malaise, choisissons un endroit.

Katie fit un mouvement pour récupérer ses chaussures, que le fils d’Hermès avait ramassées, mais il les changea de main pour l’en empêcher. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Travis.. gronda-t-elle.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, _chaton_, lui répondit-il sur un ton léger.

Oh, ce petit surnom ridicule était définitivement sa revanche du canard. Le sourire moqueur sur son visage le prouvait. Katie leva les yeux au ciel et le dépassa en lui donnant un coup d’épaule. Une fois qu’elle fut à bonne distance, près de là où Isabelle était en train d’étendre une couverture, elle usa de ses pouvoirs pour faire en sorte que l’herbe qui était parfaitement tondu pousse sous les pieds de Travis et s’accroche à ses chevilles une seconde pour le faire trébucher, comme quelques jours plus tôt, dans le jardin.

\- GARDNER !

Katie éclata de rire et se mit à courir pour échapper à la revanche immédiate de son faux petit-ami. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus utiliser ses pouvoirs sans attirer d’attention alors elle devait se concentrer sur sa course. Mais Travis courait plus vite qu’elle et il la rattrapa facilement. C’est comme ça qu’ils finirent allongés dans l’herbe à faire des anges et à rire comme deux enfants.

Katie se sentait incroyablement bien.

\- Si vous pensez que je vais tout faire, vous vous trompez ! appela Isabelle, mais il n’y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix. Travis vient sortir les assiettes et la salade. Katie, prend ce pichet et va chercher de l’eau, il y a une fontaine à l’entrée, près de toilettes.

L’adolescente échangea un regard qui dura une seconde de trop avec Travis et obtempéra, soulagée de pouvoir mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. _Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ se demande-t-elle alors qu’elle remplissait le pichet. _Tu as oublié pourquoi tu es là ? Juste pour ce qu’il t’a promis, de faire tout ce que tu veux. __Pour avoir le dessus sur lui._

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu’elle ne remarqua pas le garçon qui passait devant elle et qu’elle percuta. Le pichet lui échappa des mains et son contenu se déversa complètement sur l’adolescent.

\- Par les dieux, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, dit-elle déjà entrain de fouiller ses poches. Je crois que j’ai des mouchoirs quelque part–

\- Ça va aller, répondit-il d’une voix joviale, ça va sécher au soleil. Ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Non, vraiment, je suis désolée–

Deux doigts attrapèrent son menton et relevèrent la tête pour qu’elle croise les yeux de son interlocuteur. Ils étaient d’une couleur noisette presque dorée à la lumière.

\- Je t’assure, ça va aller.

Il la relâcha et sourit d’un sourire doux et véritablement magnifique qui n’aurait jamais du apparaître sur son visage alors qu’il était trempé de la tête au pied par sa faute. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés et les essora un peu avec ses doigts dans un geste irréellement gracieux.

\- Un peu d’eau est un prix acceptable pour rencontrer une si jolie jeune fille, continua-t-il.

Katie rougit immédiatement, pas habituée à recevoir des compliments et certainement pas par des inconnus. Ce garçon, qui devait avoir son âge, était très beau – personne ne pouvait le nier. Il avait une peau sans défaut, un sourire à tomber et il ne dégageait pas d’arrogance. (C’est ce dernier point qui plaisait le plus à Katie, elle détestait les personnes imbues d’elles-même.)

Elle lâcha un petit rire pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Je n’avais pas remarquée que c’est sur ta tête que le pichet est tombé.

Il cligna une seconde avant de sourire encore plus. (C’était possible?)

\- Et drôle en plus de ça.

Il ramassa le récipient et se dirigea vers la fontaine pour le remplir. Comme un gentleman. Si seulement plus de garçons pouvaient être comme ça...

\- T’es pas obligée de faire ça.

\- C’est quand même à cause de moi que tu as tout renversé, répond-il plaisamment.

\- Pas vraiment, rit-elle, j’avais la tête ailleurs.

Ses yeux brillèrent de curiosité alors qu’il se penchait vers elle sans pour autant rentrer dans son espace personnel.

\- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

_Vraiment, est-ce qu’il flirte comme ça avec toutes les filles qui renverse quelque chose sur lui ? __Est-ce que c’est ça le secret des Aphrodite ?_ Elle se pencha comme pour partager un secret, entrant dans son jeu, et murmura :

\- Et pourquoi je devrais dévoiler ça à un inconnu ?

Il pencha la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un rire mélodieux très plaisant à écouter.

\- Alors que dis-tu de commencer par arrêter d’être des inconnus ?

Il avait l’air de vraiment s’intéresser a elle.

\- Peut-être plus tard, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je dois y retourner.

Elle esquissa une moue de regret mais ce n’est pas parce qu’il était beau qu’elle allait passer toute son après-midi avec lui. Elle ne savait même pas s’il ne se moquait pas totalement d’elle. Au moins, il ne s’était pas énervé pour sa maladresse, c’est pour ça qu’elle avait laissé la conversation continuer un peu. Mais son pichet était plein, maintenant.

\- Attends ! appela-t-il. Donne-moi ton nom au moins !

\- Katie, décida-t-elle de dire en se retournant.

Elle ne lui demanda pas le sien.

*

\- Tu as été bien longue.

Elle se tourna vers Travis, le sourire encore sur ses lèvres, et posa le pichet avec précautions pour ne rien renverser sur la couverture.

\- Désolée. J’ai du le remplir deux fois, j’ai renversé le premier sur un pauvre garçon qui a été très sympa avec moi alors qu’il aurait très bien pu être en colère.

Le demi-dieux fronça les sourcils à ça et se redressa comme s’il était vexé. Oh, oh, oh ? _Serais-il jaloux ? s_e demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l’assiette que lui tendait Isabelle. C’était une idée stupide. Ils n’étaient pas un vrai couple, après tout. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?

Son estomac se serra un peu. Elle n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir aussi faim.

Au fur et à mesure du repas et de la conversation, Travis se détendit et Katie n’y pensa plus. L’air sentait bon, elle se sentait bien. Elle ferma les yeux et autorisa son esprit à vagabonder, non pas vers les êtres vivants tout autour d’elle mais vers les souvenirs de ses jeunes frères et sœurs. Elle avait laissé à Miranda la protection du bungalow et de ses habitants. Est-ce que sa jeune sœur s’en sortait ? Elle savait que la brune serait la Conseillère quand elle partirait, et qu’elle était une jeune fille très responsable mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être un peu inquiète. C’était ça, être l’aînée.

Travis éclata de rire à cause d’une chose qu’avait dit sa mère, un souvenir d’enfant, sûrement, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Travis Stoll, le célèbre farceur, avait toujours un rire aux lèvres. Il était connu pour ça. Le grand rieur qui ne se vexe jamais, qui se moque toujours de tout. Mais, d’une certaine façon, ici, il était différent. Katie ne saurait pas dire si c’était bien ou mal.

Après le repas, Isabelle sortit son livre, un polard norvégien, dont elle expliqua rapidement l’intrigue sous les oreilles attentives de Katie avant de s’allonger dans l’herbe pour lire tranquillement. Travis et elle échangèrent un regard. Ce moment était important. Leurs actions seraient observées du coin d l’œil, aucun doute là dessus. Il fallait agir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire une balade, chaton ? demanda Travis d’une voix étrangement silencieuse.

Il avait réussi à créer l’illusion d’une intimité tout en étant sûr que sa mère l’entendrait. Katie hocha la tête et se leva. Une balade était une bonne idée, une qui permettait de s’éloigner sans lever trop de soupçons. Travis lui tendit sa main gauche en silence et, quand elle la prit, il croisa leurs doigts. Même s’ils étaient à l’ombre, il lui sembla que le soleil tapait plus fort sur sa nuque que quand ils étaient arrivés.

Elle crut qu’un silence entre eux serait gênant à cet instant, maladroit, mais elle trouva très agréable de marcher aux côtés du fils d’Hermès, sa main dans la sienne, son pouce traçant des arabesques invisibles sur son poignet, leurs épaules se frôlant tous les trois pas, la douce chaleur de juin sur sa peau, l’odeur des fleurs dans l’air...

\- Nous nous croisons à nouveau, Katie, déclara une voix derrière elle.

Elle sut avant de se tourner qu’il s’agissait du garçon de la fontaine. Ce qu’elle ne s’attendait pas, par contre, c’est à la réaction qu’il eut quand il vit Travis. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent comiquement (il était toujours beau malgré ça) et son sourire se figea pour une seconde.

\- Nick ?! s’étrangla presque Travis. (Lui par-contre, avait l’air d’avoir reçu un coup de poing de l’estomac. C’était assez drôle à voir.)

\- Ah. Si je me doutais qu’on avait une connaissance en commun.

*

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Katie, les sourcils relevés.

Se connaître n’était pas franchement le mot. Oh, Travis se souvenait parfaitement de Nick Clark. Clairement, le blond n’était pas le genre de personne qu’on oublie. Travis pouvait l’imaginer comme si c’était hier, au milieu de la cour de l’école à côté de sa sœur Amanda, entourés par leurs adorateurs. Mais Travis avait toujours préféré être avec Connor, malgré les multiples demandes d’Amanda pour qu’il intègre leur ‘cercle’. Ça n’avait pas vraiment eu d’importance, puisqu’ils avaient déménagé pour Long Island.

Il se souvenait d’un garçon qui adorait l’attention et qui portait un masque que Travis n’arrivait pas à cerner. Pas forcément un menteur, mais quelqu’un de totalement honnête non plus. Il paraissait moins vaniteux que sa sœur mais c’était clairement elle qui portait le caleçon d’entre eux deux. Qui savait qui il était vraiment ?

Avant que Travis ne le réalise, leurs doigts s’étaient décroisés et sa main s’était éloignée pour permettre à son bras de s’enrouler autour de la taille de la fille de Déméter. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Katie n’était pas le genre de filles qui apprécient qu’on les traite comme une possession. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa droite. Elle avait un sourcil arqué mais elle ne se dégagea pas.

_Espèce d’idiot. Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais son vrai petit-ami. _ _Elle accepte que tu en fasse trop pour prétendre, c’est tout._ _ C’est comme canard et chaton, rien de plus. _

\- Travis et moi étions dans la même école ! répondit le mortel avec un sourire, comme s’ils avaient partagé des souvenirs agréables.

Travis n’avait jamais réussi à savoir si ce sourire était faux ou pas. Il n’y avait pas porté grande attention, mais maintenant que ce dernier était dirigé vers Katie…

\- Amanda m’a dit que tu étais ici avec ta petite-amie, continua Nick, mais je ne me serais jamais imaginé qu’elle puisse être si jolie.

Travis sentit une vague d’indignation monter dans son ventre en réponse. Il regarda Katie, parce qu’elle était du genre à rougir facilement – pour vérifier si elle rougissait à _lui –_ mais la seule chose qui déformait son visage était le froncement de ses sourcils. (La satisfaction qu’il ressentit avait un goût sucré sur a langue.)

\- Amanda ?

\- Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté, belle Katie. Mon nom est Nick Clark, je suis le frère jumeau d’Amanda. Je crois que tu l’as rencontrée ?

Le froncement s’intensifia. (Nick avait raison, elle était belle comme ça.)

\- D’ailleurs, je suis sûr qu’elle vous a parlé de notre fête d’anniversaire après demain ? Vous êtes bien évidemment invités. Ça se passe à la salle des fêtes.

Marrant, comment il disait ‘vous’ alors qu’il ne regardait que Katie. Travis se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et se força à esquisser son sourire habituel.

\- Oui, nous en avons déjà entendu parlé. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs si nous allons y aller.

Et dire qu’il trouvait les couples qui utilisaient le ‘nous’ pour parler ridicules… C’était sorti tout seul, comme si c’était le seul moyen qu’il avait pour réunir Katie et lui dans une phrase, au moins. Le sourire de Nick s’agrandit, comme s’il comprenait ce qu’il se tramait dans sa tête. Travis serra les dents. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de terminer cette conversation.

\- Oh, vous devez absolument venir ! Tout le monde est très excité à l’idée de te revoir, Travis ! Et ramène ton smoking, Amanda voulait une excuse pour avoir un bal de promo avant l’heure et mettre une de ses longues robes...

\- Oui, oui, mais tu nous excusera, nous devons y allez maintenant…

Avant que Katie ne puisse protester, il reprit le chemin de leur balade à travers le parc et se força à ne pas jeter un regard en arrière. Katie ne le fit pas non plus.

*

Le retour se passa paisiblement mais Katie ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à la façon dont Travis et elle s’étaient éloigné de Nick et de comment le fils d’Hermès s’était penché pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un geste qui se voulait innocent. Elle savait que ce n’était que pour montrer à l’autre adolescent qu’elle était sa petite-amie mais ses doigts la démanger de caresser sa peau à l’endroit où il l’avait embrassée.

Dans sa tête, la musique de toute à l’heure ne cessait de tourner en boucle alors qu’elle essayait de se distraire en regardant les files des autres voitures prises comme eux dans les embouteillages.

_ **Stuck now, so long, We just got the start wrong, ** _

_ **No more last place, You better get your story straight, ** _

_ **You can't stop this, and I must insist, ** _

_ **That you haven't had enough, You haven't had enough** _

Sa relation avec Travis n'était pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne s'étaient pas trompé l'un sur l'autre. Ils savait exactement où se tenir, où en était leur rivalité. Ils étaient rivaux, ennemis, prêts à tout pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de doute la dessus dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée.

Pouvait-elle ?

*

\- Venez avec moi, tous les deux, je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

Travis leva les yeux vers sa mère qui était déjà en train de monter les escaliers. Il fronça les sourcils. L’air s’était épaissi mais il semblait être le seul à le sentir. Sa mère avait un air sérieux, trop sérieux. Oh, bien sûr elle était avocate, elle été assez stricte et il ne pourrait jamais oublié l’image d’elle en train de s’éloigner alors que Connor pleurait et ne pas se retourner. Mais elle était une femme souriante, respirant la joie de vivre et le calme. Cette soudaine intensité le mettait mal à l’aise.

Une idée folle apparu dans sa tête. C’est vrai qu’elle avait été plutôt silencieuse sur le trajet du retour. Travis avait pensé qu’ils étaient tous contents de simplement écouter l’autoradio et de profiter de la lumière de l’après-midi mais peut-être que c’était autre chose. Peut-être que c’était maintenant, peut-être que c’était le moment où sa mère lui montrerait la chambre d’enfants et où elle lui expliquerait enfin pourquoi elle avait agi comme elle l’avait fait des années auparavant…

La main de Katie se posa sur son dos et le poussa avec douceur pour qu’il avance. Il n’avait pas remarqué que ses pieds pesaient maintenant dix kilos chacun et qu’ils étaient si difficiles à déplacer. La main de Katie exerça une nouvelle pression et se fut comme un dé-clique. Si Katie était là, il pouvait le faire.

Mais la porte qu’ouvrit Isabelle était celle de sa propre chambre. Elle se retourna pour lui faire signe de la main de la suivre. Travis ignorer s’il devait se sentir soulagé ou déçu. Il n’avait pas très envie de rentrer dans la chambre de sa mère, c’était un peu un endroit hors limite dans sa tête, avec les rares dossiers qu’elle ramenait du travail, les affaires de grandes personnes… Il ne s’était jamais demandé ce qu’elle y gardait de plus.

Il s’avéra que Travis c’était une fois de plus trompé. Quand il entra dans la chambre, sa mère était déjà en train d’enjamber la fenêtre, un dessus de chaise sous le bras. Il resta planté là un moment. Jusqu’à ce que la tête de sa mère apparaisse à l’envers dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre.

\- Alors ? Vous venez ?

Katie le dépassa, saisit un dessus de chaise contre le mur, se retourna pour hausser un sourcil devant son comportement et suivit sa mère.

_Tu agis comme un idiot. Va-y, qu’est-ce que tu attends ?_

Quand il les rejoignit, les deux femmes étaient assise confortablement sur le toit. Katie avait laissé de la place pour que Travis prenne place entre elles deux, pour être à côté de sa mère. Elle avait l’air un peu mal à l’aise d’être présente dans un moment familial.

Isabelle regarda le ciel un moment et lâcha un soupire rêveur. Elle semblait si jeune, comme ça, et Travis se dit qu’il comprenait très bien ce qui avait plu à son père chez elle.

\- Quand il ne fait pas trop froid, je viens ici avant de me coucher. (Elle ferma les yeux et inspira une grande goulée d’air frais.) Quand les affaires sont trop intenses, au boulot, quand je pensais que les regards réprobateurs des voisins étaient trop lourds, quand guetter les monstres se transformait en paranoïa, quand mes enfants me manquent trop…

Elle laissa sa réflexion mourir sur le bout de ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers Travis. Elle esquissa un sourire un peu triste et leva une main hésitante pour caresser sa joue, comme quand il était petit et qui lui demandait pourquoi il n’avait pas de papa.

Travis était partagé entre le soulagement – elle les aimait assez pour qu’ils lui manquent !, elle ne les avait pas abandonnés parce qu’elle ne voulait plus d’eux – et l’amertume de ne jamais avoir su. Il savait qu’une mère avait des secrets, des choses qu’elle ne pouvait pas, qu’elle ne voulait pas dévoiler à ses enfants pour les protéger mais il avait l’impression de ne plus la connaître. Elle s’était caché derrière un masque toutes ses années.

Mais elle lui dévoilait des détails petit à petit. Elle se livrait à lui. Ça prouvait qu’elle lui faisait confiance, non ? Ça voulait dire qu’elle le trouvait mature, qu’elle était fier de lui, n’est-ce pas ?

La main de Katie se glisse dans la sienne et pressa délicatement ses doigts pour le ramener sur terre. _Je n’aurais jamais réussi __à faire ça __sans elle, _admit-il. _Et elle sait exactement quoi faire pour me calmer. _

\- Bon, se reprit Isabelle, mettant un terme au moment étrange de révélations, se doigts se tordant nerveusement, je vais préparer le dîner. Je vous appelle quand c’est prêt.

Travis ne dit rien alors qu’il laissa sa mère s’échapper la situation éprouvante autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Katie ne dit rien non plus et il se senti reconnaissant pour ça. Elle devait se demander pourquoi elle était mêlée à tout ça et pourtant, elle ne lui reprochait pas de l’avoir entraîner dans cette histoire.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel nocturne et essaya d’oublier la chaleur de la main de Katie, toujours dans le sienne. Les étoiles scintillaient doucement. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Cassiopée. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la demi-déesse. Regarder les constellations était une activité à laquelle ils avaient déjà participé des centaines de fois, à la Colonie, et jamais elles n’avaient brillé si fort que pour éclairer Katie sur le toit de cette maison.

\- Quoi ? le questionna-t-elle après l’avoir surpris en train de la dévisager une seconde de trop.

Il secoua la tête, incapable de trouver les mots pour s’expliquer et l’aurait-elle compris de toute façon ? A la place, il eut l’impression de se retrouver au parc, quand son bras avait bougé de lui-même pour entourer sa taille : il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle émit un petit bruit de surprise mais ne se déroba pas. Peut-être avait-elle conscience qu’au moindre mouvement elle pouvait glisser du toit et tomber – et peut-être savait-elle aussi qu’il la rattraperait comme il l’avait fait dans la grande roue. Et, comme dans un rêve qu’il n’aurait pas oser rêver, elle ferma les yeux et lui rendit timidement le baiser.

_Si maman revient_, essaya-t-il de penser. _Parce qu’elle a des yeux partout_. _Pour qu’elle croit __qu’on sort vraiment ensemble_. Mais il savait très bien que c’était des mensonges. Il ne l’avait pas embrassée comme la dernière fois, pour s’offrir en spectacle, mais bel et bien parce qu’il en avait envie. Par les dieux, il en avait vraiment envie.

Et alors qu’il approfondit le baiser, caressant ses lèvres, ses dents et son palais de sa langue, terminant l’échange pour le recommencer immédiatement et qu’elle agrippa quelques mèches de ses cheveux – quand est-ce que sa main libre s’était glissée là ? – il ne put s’empêcher de se demander : ‘Est-ce qu’elle en a aussi envie ?’

Là. Ce fut là l’exacte moment où Travis se rendit compte d’à quel point ce qu’il avait enclenché quelques jours plus tôt, en se mettant à genoux dans le bungalow des Déméter, pouvait être dangereux et totalement, absolument, hors de son contrôle.


	6. Sixième Jour : Acadia

Katie se réveilla avant le soleil. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand dans l’obscurité et elle sut qu’elle ne se rendormirait pas. La situation était familière ; la chambre d’ami, les draps qui sentaient la lavande et la chaleur du corps de Travis Stoll roulé en boule à côté d’elle, le poids de son avant-bras contre son ventre. Familière. Elle aurait dû être paniquée par cette impression mais, la vérité est que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu’elle la sentait monter à l’intérieur d’elle même comme une mauvaise herbe dont elle n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Elle s’assit, le dos contre la tête de lit et les genoux à moitié repliés, le bras de Travis toujours coincé entre ses cuisses et son ventre. Elle n’avait pas la force de l’enlever de là et pas le courage de risquer de réveiller le demi-dieu et d’engager une conversation avec lui sur le pourquoi du comment elle était réveillée.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l’avait réveillée mais quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait se croire encore assise sur le toit, les lèvres du fils d’Hermès sur les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses doigts dans sa main. Elle pouvait toujours sentir ses propres cils se presser contre ses joues avec force devant l’intensité de ce qu’elle avait ressenti la veille, à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle avait répondu. Elle avait aimé ça comme elle aimait la chaleur qui émanait du corps actuellement à côté d’elle. Elle avait aimé sentir les cales de la main posée contre sa nuque ou contre l’os de son bassin pour l’empêcher de glisser sur les tuiles. Elle avait aimé le frôlement du nez contre le sien, la texture des cheveux entre ses doigts et l’adrénaline qui avait couru dans ses veines, alors que l’oxygène se faisait rare dans ses poumons mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’écarter pour respirer.

Elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour empêcher ses doigts de venir caresser sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour recréer la sensation de la bouche de Travis. C’était stupide ; personne ne pouvait la voir comme ça, elle n’avait pas besoin de prétendre.

_Prétendre_.

Par Zeus, l’ironie de ses pensées. Elle était venue ici pour prétendre, pour jouer un rôle. Pourtant, la veille, sur le toit, elle ne prétendait pas du tout. Et Travis… Elle n’avait jamais réussi à savoir ce que Travis pensait mais elle n’avait jamais trouvé ça autant frustrant qu’à l’instant. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Parce que ceci n’entrait pas dans leur accord. Ce qui c’était passé au parc, d’accord, mais sur le toit ? Il n’y avait personne pour les voir, personne à convaincre à part eux deux.

Peut-être qu’il s’était laissé prendre par l’atmosphère, comme elle. Peut-être qu’il avait eu une raison. Elle aurait dû lui demander, quand ils étaient redescendus, mais elle s’était sentie trop étourdie pour pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit. Au fond, elle avait peut-être trop peur ce qu’il pourrait lui dire si elle lui demandait vraiment.

Katie baissa les yeux vers le visage paisible de Travis. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête et écouta le silence. Tout ce qu’elle entendit, c’était les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Est-ce que ce n’était pas une réponse en soi ?

Elle sauta hors du lit et frissonna. Elle attrapa le sweater qu’elle avait mis la vieille, se maudit quand elle réalisa que c’était celui de Travis, mais l’enfila quand même. Le fils d’Hermès murmura quelque chose d’incompréhensible dans son sommeil et se déplaça du côté maintenant vide en quête de chaleur humaine.

_Par Déméter, il a l’air adorable comme ça. _

Katie secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, elle s’arrêta un instant devant la chambre d’enfant, écouta la musique étouffée qui s’échappait par les petite fentes autour de la porte de bois et descendit manger un petit-déj’.

*

Travis se réveilla dans un lit froid. Il cligna deux ou trois fois des paupières et se redressa sur ses avant-bras en grognant. Il n’aimait pas dormir sur le ventre.

\- Oh, par les dieux, s’exclama-t-il en remarquant la tâche d’humidité sur le coussin.

Il s’essuya rapidement la commissure des lèvres et se sentit tout de suite coupable. Le coussin sur lequel il était affalé était celui de Katie. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne remarquerait rien.

\- Et puis c’est de sa faute pour s’être lever sans me réveiller, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Même à ses oreilles, ça sonnait comme un discourt de gosse. Il soupira. Son frère l’aurait charrié à coup sûr.

Penser à Connor lui fit comme un pincement au cœur. Ça faisait bientôt une semaine qu’ils se s’étaient pas vu. Bien sûr, la semaine était bientôt terminée et ils se retrouveraient bientôt et reprendraient leur Liste mais… Il aurait aimé avoir pris son téléphone portable.

La plupart des demi-dieux évitaient de posséder des engins qui utilisaient les ondes car les monstres y étaient très sensibles. C’était comme si vous deveniez un gâteau d’_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, ‘Mange-moi~’ écrit sur le front. Évidemment, Travis et Connor n’avaient pas froid aux yeux et ils en possédait un pour eux deux. Que Travis avait laissé à son frère. Il ne voulait pas le ramener à la maison de sa mère et risquer un accident qui la mettrait en danger.

Il n’avait donc aucun moyen de parler à son frère. Il avait oublié de ramener les drachmes qu’il avait préparés pour un éventuel iris-mail. Il connaissait bien son numéro de portable mais c’était inutile ; il n’avait pas d’appareil pour-

Une idée étonnement intelligente germa dans son esprit. Travis dévala les escaliers à pleine vitesse, sauta les dernières marches et atterrit sur le parquet du salon dans un boucan d’enfers.

\- Oups.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais sa mère n’était pas là pour le gronder comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant. « Tu vas te rompre le coup ! » criait-elle peu importait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, comme si elle avait le pouvoir divin de savoir quand il sautait les dernières marches. Travis jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. 10H07. Sa mère était donc réveillée. Mais pas dans le salon. Il passa la tête dans la cuisine. Personne. Rien que des tasses de café vides dans l’évier.

Il haussa les épaules et se servit une tasse avant de retourner dans le salon et d’attraper le téléphone fixe. Il composa le numéro et le pressa contre son oreille en priant que son frère ne soit pas occupé. Alors qu’il attendait que Connor décroche, il regarda à travers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin pour trouver…

Sa mère. Et Katie. A genoux, en train de jardiner. Les mains dans la terre. Le sourire aux lèvres. Comme si elles étaient de la même famille. Comme si elles étaient faites pour vivre dans la même maison.

\- _Par Hermès_…

\- –vis ? Travis, c’est toi ? Je reconnais ta voix, tu sais.

Travis sursauta à l’entente de la voix de Connor. Pendant un millième de seconde, il avait oublié ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il déglutit avant de parler.

\- Salut, p’tit frère, engagea-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

\- Ah ah, tu crois me duper avec ta pauvre imitation d’assurance, peut-être ?

Travis ferma les yeux et pinça ses lèvres. Par tous les dieux de l’Olympe, pourquoi est-ce que Connor était si perspicace ? Et pourtant, la tension dans ses épaules, qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué jusqu’ici, se dissolut comme de la neige en Arizona. C’était toujours comme ça, quand il retrouvait son frère après quelque temps de séparation.

\- Alors, t’as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? se moqua ce dernier. Est-ce que tu m’appelles à l’aide ?

\- Arrête ton char. Tu me manques, c’est tout.

Connor ne répondit pas tout de suite. Si ça avait été n’importe qui d’autre que Travis, il se serait moqué. Mais beaucoup de gens se trompaient en pensant qu’ils étaient jumeaux et c’était surtout pour cette raison-là ; ils savaient sentir quand l’autre été sérieux, blessé, en colère, apeuré ou heureux.

\- Moi aussi, avoua le plus jeune. C’est ennuyeux ici sans toi.

Travis sourit. Il imagina le bungalow, pas totalement calme – car ça restait le bungalow des Hermès – mais plus calme que d’habitude, et de l’effet qui ça aurait sur ses habitants. Sur Connor, toujours le plus assuré des deux même si personne à part eux ne pouvait le voir, toujours le plus rusé et le plus terre-à-terre (autant qu’un fils d’Hermès puisse l’être).

\- Plus ennuyeux que de tenir la chandelle ? T’as mal évaluer la situation, t’aurais dû venir.

\- Ah ! Non merci ! Comment s’en sort Gardner, en parlant de ça ? Combien de fois elle a essayé de te tuer ? Ooh, ou est-ce que tu m’appelles parce que, justement, elle a pas essayé ?

L’aîné fronça les sourcils en entendant le ricanement raisonner au bout du fil.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna-t-il.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? répondit Connor. J’ai parié avec les Aphrodite que vous finirez ensemble. Tu sais bien que je mets pas en jeu ton argent sans être sûr d’en tirer avantage.

\- TU AS QUOI ?

Travis s’arrêta un instant et pencha la tête vers le jardin pendant que Connor éclatait de rire pour voir si on pouvait entendre son cris de dehors. Les deux femmes étaient toujours occupées. Elles n’avaient pas bougé d’un cheveux. Il soupira de soulagement. Et il comprenait aussi où étaient passé ses drachmes.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi elle ? repris son frère. Tu sais bien qu’il y en a ici qui auraient accepté de t’accompagner, et pour moins cher que Gardner.

\- Mais les autres ne me connaissent pas aussi bien que Katie.

\- Et tu n’es pas obsédé par l’idée de jouer des tours à d’autres que _Katie_.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit vraiment le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Je dis pas son nom comme ça, protesta-t-il mais il n’était même pas certain de se convaincre lui-même.

\- Tu le faisais peut-être pas avant cette semaine, mais ce que je viens d’entendre…

Cette semaine. Avant cette semaine, il n’aurait jamais pensé que Katie pouvait provoquer de telles réactions chez lui. Il pensa brièvement à comment il l’avait embrassée la veille et repoussa ce souvenir aussi loin que possible. Maintenant n’était pas le moment.

\- Oh, Connor, si tu savais, gémit-il. Je sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué.

Son frère resta silencieux un instant. Travis aurait donné cher pour qu’il soit là, afin de pouvoir lire ses pensées dans ses yeux. Mais, s’il était honnête, il savait ce que Connor allait dire. Il avait peut-être besoin que quelqu’un d’autre le dise à voix haute… Mais pas maintenant non plus.

Alors, avant que son cadet puisse répondre, il s’empressa de continuer :

\- Je sais, je sais, tu m’avais prévenu. Est-ce qu’on peut parler d’autre chose ?

\- Si tu veux, frérot, laissa passer Connor à contre-cœur. Comment va Maman ?

Travis grogna. Ce sujet de conversation n’était pas tellement mieux. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé.

\- Tu devineras jamais. Quand je suis arrivé, elle m’a dit qu’elle rénovait notre chambre et que Katie et moi on devait dormir dans la chambre d’amis. Mais il y a quelques jours, j’ai entendu de la musique à travers la porte. Tu te souviens ? On avait un vieux poste de radio… La chambre était exactement pareille. Aucun signe de rénovation. Le vieux rocking-chair de Maman toujours au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tu veux dire qu’elle y va souvent ? demanda Connor, et soudain il avait l’air plus jeune, plus enfant.

\- C’est c’que j’ai cru comprendre, ouais. Qu’est-ce que t’en pense ?

Connor soupira. Travis n’aurait pas pu dire, de l’autre bout du combiné, si c’était de soulagement et de résignation.

\- Écoute, Travis, je sais que tu penses qu’elle nous a abandonné.

\- Je-

\- Non, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu aimerais ne pas le penser mais que tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher. Moi aussi, parfois. Et tu en parles pas parce que tu devais t’occuper de moi. Mais il y a des demi-dieux ici qui ont vraiment été abandonnés par les parent et leurs histoires ne ressemblent pas du tout à la notre. Comme Katie. Peut-être que Maman était seulement obligée de nous laisser à la Colonie. Et avec deux enfants d’un Olympien, si proches en âge, c’est compréhensible.

Travis baissa les yeux et regarda ses doigts triturer le bord de son sweat-shirt.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu’elle a dit ?

\- Parce que tu penses qu’on aurait pas fugué si elle avait rien dit ? On aurait tout fait pour être avec elle, parce que c’était elle notre dieu. Allez, Trav’, tu le sais au fond de toi. Sinon, tu lui aurais pas menti à propos de Katie.

\- T’as peut-être raison.

\- Évidemment que j’ai raison !

Il éclata de rire, et de bon cœur. Connor avait certainement raison. Ça expliquait tout, la chambre et le toit et… Et l’impression qui ne l’avait jamais quitté que sa place était avec sa mère. Peut-être parce qu’il n’avait qu’elle, comme parent. Mais trouver une raison ne changeait rien.

\- Tu sais, poursuivit Connor, j’pensais que tu m’aurais appelé plus tôt. Il semblerait que mon petit Travis quitte le nid…

-T’es con, ma parole, rit le plus âgé.

*

Katie était au anges.

\- Désolée, s’excusa Isabelle, mon jardin est en vraiment mauvaise état.

\- Oh mais se sont les meilleures à entretenir. Et vous verrez, il deviendra plus beau de jour en jour.

Elles étaient en train de s’occuper d’un petit lilas bleu qui étouffait sous les pissenlits. Déraciner prenait du temps mais Katie aimait les travaux qui lui demandaient plus que ses pouvoirs. Quand se serait terminé, elle donnerait un peu de force au lilas pour l’aider à prendre de l’envergure et ensuite elle essayerait de faire sortir les petites pousses de coquelicot qu’elle avait senties en traversant le jardin et elles pourraient former un petit parterre le long des clôtures.

\- Un jardin brut offre un million de possibilité, expliqua-t-elle. C’est ce que j’aime dans le jardinage. Il y a aussi une par de mystère ; quelles plantes font fleurir ? Lesquelles vont faner ? Quelles graines vont être apporter par le vent ? Comment les arbres vont-ils grandir ?

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas d’arracher les mauvaises herbes ?

Katie jeta un coup d’œil à la pile de pissenlits qu’elles avaient retirés et sourit en se souvenant de sa tendre enfance.

\- Quand j’étais petite, je pleurais à chaque fois. ‘Pourquoi est-ce qu’on doit tuer un être vivant ?’ Mais j’ai appris que toutes les vies n’ont pas la même valeur, malheureusement, et que pour que certaines survivre, d’autres doivent mourir. Toutes les animaux ont besoin de se nourrir et si certains fruits tombent d’eux-même d’autres ont besoin d’être coupés, les animaux meurent et les monstres nous attaquent. Mon père disait ‘si tu laisses les pissenlits vivre, ils tueront ton arbre. C’est à toi de choisir lequel tu veux sauver’. C’est quelque chose qu’on apprend à vivre avec.

\- Je suppose que la vie de demi-dieux est ainsi.

Elle se tourna vers Isabelle qui s’essuya le front du revers du poignet, sans laisser transparaître la profondeur de ses dernières paroles. Mais Katie pouvait deviner où allaient ses pensées. Vers ses fils et à la vie qu’ils avaient à la Colonie, sans elle.

\- Oui, c’est comme ça, c’est une leçon qu’on doit tous apprendre si on veut survivre. Je suis heureuse que mes pouvoirs me permette de sauver plus de vie que les mortels, même si ce n’est pas des vies humaines.

\- Oh mais si tu mets la vie de ses plantes entre mes mains, tu les condamnes. Je n’ai pas du tout la main verte. Je n’arrive jamais à arroser correctement. Mes assistants m’ont interdit de m’approcher des fleurs du bureau.

Katie éclata de rire.

\- Vous avez juste besoin d’un peu d’entraînement. Et de plantes qui n’ont pas besoin d’être arrosé.

C’était vraiment une matinée agréable. Katie savait qu’elle aurait dû se sentir coupable ; c’était son rôle d’être à la Colonie et de s’occuper de ses jeunes frères et sœurs et de tous ceux qui avaient besoin d’elle, mais elle n’arrivait pas à regretter le choix qui l’avait amené ici à cet instant. Elle avait l’impression de revoir son père, avec ses brins d’herbe dans les cheveux et l’étiquette de son pull qui ressortait au niveau du col, avec sa voix chaleureuse et sa grande patience. Elle revoyait son émerveillement, quand elle comprenait les besoins d’une plante et qu’elle arrivait à la faire éclore…

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient forcément une fin. Son enfance s’était terminée trop rapidement et la semaine arrivait bientôt à son terme. Les souvenirs de son père, même les plus heureux, était douloureux à présent. Elle se demandait si ce serait la même chose pour ceux de cette semaine.

Elle essaya de se reconcentrer sur le moment présent.

\- Je pense que vous pourrez planter un arbre au milieu du jardin, dit-elle en regardant l’espace vide.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Hum, peut-être un Magnolia blanc de France ? Le jardin n’est pas trop petit s’il arrive à grandir. Et ses fleurs sont magnifiques. Se sont peut-être mes préférées.

Isabelle suivit son regard vers le centre du jardin.

\- Je n’arrive pas à me l’imaginer. Je n’ai jamais eu ce genre de talent.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous êtes avocate, non ? Vous ne préparez pas de discourt et de réparties ?

\- Mais ça se passe avec des mots. Quand on connaît assez les humains, on commence à reconnaître plus facilement quel genre de personnes les gens sont. Ce qu’ils disent finissent par produire un schéma facile à prédire.

\- Donc vous pensez que nous rentrons tous dans des cases ?

La mère de Travis se redressa un instant et réfléchit à la question. Elle redressa son chapeau sans y penser. Il y avait quelque chose d’intelligent dans son regard. Elle dégageait quelque chose. Katie supposait que ça devait aller de paire avec sa profession.

\- D’une certaine façon, oui, c’est comme ça que je vois les gens. Mais ils ne restent pas forcément dans la boîte dans laquelle je les ai mis au départ. La plupart en change constamment plus j’en sais à propos d’eux. Tant que je ne mets pas de cadenas sur mes cases, je pense que ce n’est pas une mauvaise façon de penser, c’est juste systématisée.

\- Et dans quelle boîte je suis, alors ? s’enquit la jeune fille.

Isabelle croisa son regard. Une étincelle malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux. Katie ne saurait dire si ses fils avaient hérité de la sienne ou de celle de leur père. (Elle n’avait jamais vu Hermès en personne, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment trancher.)

\- C’est un secret, répondit-elle avant de changer de sujet.

*

Après avoir fait éclore, préparé le parterre et replanté les coquelicots, les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la maison, contentes de leur travail. Isabelle annonça qu’elle allait préparer le déjeuner et demanda à Katie de mettre la table.

Après s’être soigneusement lavé les mains, elle entra dans la salon en portant les assiettes. Travis était assis sur le canapé. Il leva la tête en l’entendant, lui sourit et la suivit des yeux alors qu’elle mettait la table. Quand elle eut fini, elle vint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Le ventre de Katie fit quelque chose d’étrange quand elle effleura la jambe de Travis sans faire exprès. _Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui te prend ?_ essaya-t-elle de gronder son corps.

\- Chris a fait _quoi ?_ s’écria soudainement Travis.

Elle entendit la voix de Connor lui répondre. Évidemment. Qui ça aurait-il pu être d’autre ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Il a fait ça devant tout le monde ?

Travis était en train de devenir tout rouge. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était certaine qu’il faisait sa drama-queen. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses muscles étaient agréablement fatigués. La voix grave de Travis la berçait. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de fermer les yeux quelques minutes.

\- Katie ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le fils d’Hermès.

\- Tu as fini ton appel ? demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu enraillée à cause du sommeil.

\- Oui, sourit-il doucement. Tu as bien travaillé ?

\- Hum. Comment va ton frère ?

\- Oh, toujours lui même, il s’est empressé de me raconter les derniers potins du Camp. Tu ne devineras jamais. Chris a embrassé Clarisse devant tout le monde et ça n’a pas finit avec sa tête dans les toilettes !

Il éclata d’un rire qui se fana devant le silence de Katie. Il déglutit audiblement. Katie était presque sûre qu’il était en train de se maudire pour avoir amené un sujet pareil sur le tapis (et tous les parallèles qu’ils pouvaient faire avec leur propre situation). Elle eut pitié de lui (et surtout d’elle-même) et rengagea la conversation pour mettre un terme à ce silence gênant :

\- Pourquoi ton frère n’est pas venu ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n’y avait pas réfléchit au début de la semaine, mais les deux fils d’Hermès n’étaient jamais bien loin l’un de l’autre. Que Connor reste au Camp était très étrange.

\- Il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Pourquoi ?Tu aurais préféré qu’il vienne ?

\- Certainement pas ! s’exclama-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que ce soit humainement possible de gérer plus de deux Stoll à la fois.

Quelqu’un éclata de rire et les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers Isabelle qui posait un saladier de chicons sur la table.

\- Ils t’en font voir de toutes les couleurs, pas vrai ?

\- Vous n’avez pas idées ! répondit Katie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, j’ai reçu bien assez d’appels de l’école pour savoir de quoi ils sont capables.

*

Le repas se partagea entre Isabelle et Katie racontant les méfaits des frères. Travis protestait la moitié du temps et passait l’autre moitié à mourir de rire en se souvenant des réactions de Katie. La plupart de ces farces étaient vraiment des coups de génie, même des années après. D’ailleurs, il faudrait qu’il en parle à Connor, certaines méritaient d’être recyclées et réutilisées.

Après le repas, sa mère proposa à Katie de lui montrer ses albums-photos. Travis sentait cette idée très mal.

\- Et si– commença-t-il pour détourner l’attention mais il s’arrêta bien vite.

Sa mère le regardait, blasée, pas du tout dupe et Katie avait un feu qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il pouvait lire clairement « FUTUR CHANTAGE » dans ses prunelles.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir y réchapper, pas vrai ?

Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un sourire carnassier. Styx.

Sa mère s’installa et baissa les yeux vers la couverture de l’album. Son aura changea, elle ralentit, devint moins moqueuse, plus honnête, nostalgique. Isabelle caressa l’objet du bout de ses doigts avant d’ouvrir la couverture. Ce moment n’avait duré qu’une demi-seconde, tellement court que Travis pensa qu’il était le seul à l’avoir remarqué.

\- Est-ce que c’est Travis ? demanda Katie en désignant la première photo.

Isabelle hocha la tête et Travis se rapprocha pour regarder par dessus l’épaule de Katie. Il exhala doucement dans son cou et s’efforça d’ignorer le coup d’œil qu’elle lui lança en se concentrant sur l’image. Il s’agissait d’une écho. Évidemment, il ne voyait rien de plus qu’un amas de fond noir et de lignes grises mais savoir que c’est lui…

\- Et là c’est Connor.

Les photos des deux garçons bébés se succédèrent, les unes toujours plus embarrassantes que les autres. Comment est-ce qu’un parent pouvait prendre des photos comme ça, juste parce que leurs enfants n’étaient pas assez grands pour leur dire que c’était pas humains de faire ça ? Entre celle où il est couvert de compote de pomme, et celle où Connor regarde au dessus de la monture de lunettes qui ressemble à celle de la vielle de _Montre et Cie_.

\- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan, se lamenta-t-il en voyant un photo d’eux à la sortie de leur bain.

Ses joues rougirent de plus belle que Katie riait tellement qu’elle en pleurait.

\- Par les dieux, est-ce que Connor porte un jupe ?! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Gardn- Par Hermès, c’est vrai !

_Désolé, bro_, pensa-t-il en réalisant qu’il se moquait de son frère, _mais t’es vraiment trop mignonne comme ça_.

Sa mère continua de tourner les pages pour revivre des souvenirs qu’il avait oubliés. Comment avait-il pu oublier, alors qu’il s’était toujours accroché au moindre souvenir de sa mère, au moindre souvenir qui ne comportait pas les feux arrières d’une voitures qui s’éloigne en le laissant là, la main glacée de Connor dans la sienne.

Il n’y avait qu’une réponse à ça ; sa mère aussi s’était accrochée à des souvenirs d’eux. Quand elle releva les yeux pour croiser son regard, qu’elle lui demanda d’envoyer plus de photos de lui, de Connor, de la Colonie pour compléter son album, qu’elle lui demanda de prendre un portrait de Katie et lui immédiatement, il ne put s’empêcher de réaliser que peut-être qu’elle avait toujours été fière de lui.

Une vieille chanson des Marianas Trench lui revint alors en tête, puisque ça semblait être la semaine pour ça. C’était une chanson qu’il n’avais jamais aimé alors il ne se souvenait que de paroles éparses.

_ **Behind me, Sometimes it reminds me ** _

_ **Of when we, we used to Belong here.** _

_ **Now we've all moved away and ** _

_ **Somehow became men ** _

_ **But I remember where it began at** _

Les paroles avaient toujours été trop près du point sensible, trop amères dans sa gorge mais, maintenant, il pouvait les accepter, comme la clé d'une porte qui avait été verrouilllée pendant de trop longues années.

*

Ce repas était le plus étrange de la semaine. Travis avait un sourire bizarre sur les lèvres, sans aucun malice mais plutôt avec... honnêteté ? Katie ne saurait trop le dire. Personnellement, elle pensait qu'il avait l'air un peu malade. Délirant à cause d'une fièvre, sûrement.

Elle-même ne se sentait pas trop comme d'habitude. Elle avait bien ri devant les scènes immortalisées plus ridicules les unes que les autres – celle où ils étaient déguisés pour le carnavale de l'école ? Thème Disney ? Qui penserait à se déguiser en tapis ? - mais maintenant que l'album était rangé, qu'Isabelle avait pris plus de photos d'eux deux que nécessaire, que Katie avait pris quelques unes de la mère et de son fils, Katie ne pouvait plus entraîner les pensées toujours présentes dans le fond de son esprit.

\- Ce gratin de courgettes est vraiment délicieux, complimenta-t-elle pour essayer de s'engager dans une conversation.

Mais alors que Travis expliquait comment se faisait la vaisselle au Camp – parce qu'évidemment il avait déjà était assigné à la faire en punition – elle ne put échapper à ses souvenirs. Elle pensa à la photo dans son sac, qu'elle trimballait partout où elle allait. C'était probablement stupide de faire ça car, même après toutes ces années, son père était toujours comme une blessure fraîche mais elle était incapable de s'en séparer. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le saignement mais elle sentait parfois les effets de l'anémie, malgré tous ses efforts.

Quand elle y pensait, c'était toujours les moments heureux ; quand il l'emmenait dans des immenses parcs, quand il lui apprennait à s'occuper des plantes, quand elle essayait de le pousser sur la balançoire de leur jardin, quand il lui lisait des histoires le soir et qu'il inventait une autre fin parce qu'elle voulait toujours en savoir plus. Quand il lui parlait de sa mère.

Contrairement à la plupart des parents de demi-dieu, son père ignorait la véritable identité de sa mère jusqu'à ce que Katie ait dix ans. Ou il n'avait jamais voulu le comprendre. Quand il l'avait vue utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la première fois... Katie se souviendrait toujours du regard dans ses yeux. (Dans ses pires cauchemars, les monstres qui la poursuivaient avaient aussi ce regard sur leur visage.) Elle avait fait de son mieux pour contenir ses pouvoirs, mais quand on est un enfant de Demeter, la source de pouvoir est partout autour et le contenir est impossible. Son père n'avait pas pu le supporter.

\- Katie a déjà promis de passer une soirée entre filles avec moi demain.

Entendre son nom la sortit de ses souvenirs. Elle tourna la tête vers Isabelle et Travis qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- N'est-ce pas, Katie ? demanda innocemment la mère.

\- Mais je vais pas aller à l'anniversaire sans elle ! protesta Travis.

Katie cligna des yeux. Quand est-ce que la conversation s'était tournée vers l'invisation d'Amada Clark ?

\- Bien sur que si ! Ce sont tes amis, ton enfance. Tu peux bien les retrouver pour une soirée. Katie et moi feront plus ample connaissance pendant ce temps-là.

\- Vous avez déjà passé du temps ensemble ce matin ! Et je n'ai rien à me mettre !

\- J'ai demandé une veste à un de mes associés, tu seras très beau. Et je ne reverrai plus Katie avant un moment, tu peux bien m'accorder une après-midi et une soirée avec elle.

Oh, Katie comprennait enfin le sujet de la dispute. Travis se tourna vers elle pour qu'elle l'aide. Elle grimmaça.

\- J'ai effectivement promis à ta mère d'aller acheter des choses pour le jardin.

\- Mais ça ne vous prendra pas toute la soirée ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à la fête, je peux vous attendre.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Adam Clark est venu me voir il y a deux jours pour s'assurer que tu viendrais. Tu ne viens presque jamais ici, c'est l'occasion.

\- Katie vient avec moi, alors.

\- Elle ne les connais pas, elle. Et elle a déjà des engagements avec moi.

L'air devint électrique pendant une seconde. Les deux Stoll se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Katie ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait le préssentiment qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de trop y réfléchir. Travis soupira et Isabelle fit claquer ses mains.

\- Bien, c'est décidé !

*

\- Est-ce que tu boudes encore ? demanda Katie.

Travis était allongé sur le côté. dos à elle. Il n'avait pas du un mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés se coucher.

\- Non, répondit-il avec un peu trop de force.

\- Oh, me fait pas ce coup-là.

Katie vint s'asseoir sur le lit avec un soupire.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai pas pris ta défence ? Parce que j'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit aussi frustrant que tu m'ignores.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Il s'était un peu retourner pour la regarder. Son visage était impossible à lire. Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager. Katie ne savait pas quoi dire de plus.

\- Je suis désolé.

Katie cligna des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça, répéta Travis, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Attends, répète, je crois pas bien t'avoir entendu. Est-ce que Travis Stoll vient de s'excuser ? Vraiment ?

\- Oh, arrête ton cinéma, c'est pas aussi surprennant que ça, sourit-il.

Ah, elle avait au moins réussi à le faie sourire.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit-elle en se glissant sous les couettes. Je te rapelle qu'on a un accord.

Travis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Katie se mit sur le côté pour ne pas risquer de croiser son regard.

\- Ouais, un accord, répéta le fils d'Hermès.

Sa voix semblait un peu étrange, mais Katie ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Elle écouta les bruits des bras alors qu'il s'intallait confortablement et s'efforça de dormir. Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver, vu le vacarme que faisait son coeur l'intérieur de sa poitrine mais elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

Au bout d'un moment, Travis murmura un "tu dors?" dans son cou. Katie ne répondit pas et essaya de respirer le plus normalement du monde pour qu'il la croit endormie. Ca sembla fonctionner car s'il s'approcha d'elle, son souffle juste dans sa nuque, et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Katie aurait pensé que ça l'empêcherait de dormir mais elle sentit son corps relâcher la tension accumulée dans la soirée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	7. Septième Jour : Good To You

Travis se réveilla avant Katie, ce matin-là. Il s’assit et se frotta doucement les yeux. Il resta assis un instant et se demanda comment il allait faire une fois de retour à la Colonie. _C’est la __dernière__ fois que je me réveille à côté d’elle_, pensa-t-il. _Demain tout sera comme avant_. Il se demanda s’il serait capable de reprendre la Liste, de regarder Gardner et de ne pas voir son visage en train de dormir, s’il serait capable de l’entendre lui hurler dessus sans imaginer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bordel, murmura-t-il, Connor a raison.

Il était peut-être effectivement amoureux de Katie – et si c’était pas comme signer son arrêt de mort, ça !

_C’est d’être seul avec elle pendant une semaine qui t’embrouille l’esprit_, essaya-t-il de se persuader mais il savait très bien que ça n’était pas entièrement vrai. Connor avait raison, il aurait pu demander à n’importe quelle fille de l’accompagner ici, mais il avait demandé à Katie. Il aurait très bien pu demander à Silena – même si ça aurait été totalement bizarre parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue comme une petite-amie potentielle et qu’elle était en couple avec Beckendorf, mais elle aurait bien voulu lui rendre ce service s’il lui avait expliqué. Ils avaient assez de complicité pour ça.

(Il s’imagina un instant en train d’embrasser Silena à la place de Katie dans le jardin et fit la grimace. Eurg, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il voulait s’imaginer. Ça aurait été hilarant tellement ça aurait été gênant.)

Travis secoua la tête et alla se doucher pour chasser ces idées ridicules de sa tête. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il raconte ça à son amie en rentrant, elle éclaterait de rire avec lui.

Il descendit seul, puisqu’il n’avait pas le cœur de réveiller Katie, et fut agréablement surpris de trouver sa mère dans la cuisine, en train de cuisiner des pancakes en sifflotant en rythme avec la musique de la radio.

\- Déjà réveillé ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. C’est le sixième sens de ton estomac, c’est ça ?

\- Ah ah, très drôle, M’man.

Travis se servit une tasse de café avant de s’asseoir à table. Il était tenté de prendre un pancake de la pille mais il savait très bien que sa mère lui taperait sur les doigts s’il se sevrait avant que tout ne soit cuit, comme il essayait toujours de faire quand il était petit.

_Woah, je m’attendais pas à me souvenir de ça_.

\- Katie dort encore ?

\- Ouais, j’ai pas eu envie de la réveiller. C’est sa dernière grasse mat’. Demain elle devra être debout à la première heure.

\- Elle est la plus âgée de son bungalow ? demanda Isabelle avant de sortir deux assiettes pour elle et son fils.

\- Yup, répondit Travis en sortant les couverts et le sirop d’érable, elle a des frères et sœurs vraiment petits aussi alors elle doit s’occuper d’eux.

\- Comme toi et Connor.

Travis se figea en entendant sa mère dire ça. Il n’était pas face à elle mais… mais il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

_Ou bien tu es juste en train d’entendre ce que tu veux entendre_.

Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres en s’asseyant et dit d’un ton moqueur :

\- Oh, mais tu nous connais, Connor et moi. On provoque plus de catastrophes qu’autre chose ! Ah ah, on est pas vraiment fait pour prendre soin des autres.

Le regard que sa mère posa sur lui aurait pu transpercer un mètre de béton armé. Travis déglutit et enfourna une bouchée de pancakes pour éviter de sortir une connerie.

\- C’est délicieux, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Sa mère ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Travis, je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps à prendre soin des gens autour de toi.

L’air dans les poumons de Travis s’échappa fébrilement, et rien ne sembla vouloir y rentrer à la place.

\- Je suis fière de toi, tu sais, lui dit Isabelle d’une voix étrangement douce. Je serais toujours fière de toi et de Connor.

Travis était à nouveau figé, persuadé qu’il ne s’était en fait pas levé, qu’il était toujours dans le lit de la chambre d’ami, en train de rêver. Il avala difficilement sa bouchée et baissa la tête sur son assiette en s’efforçant de cligner beaucoup des paupières pour chasser les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais, dit-il d’une voix étranglée.

Il ne savait pas si c’était un mensonge ou non. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il croyait. Il ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit l’image de sa mère qui s’en va sans se retourner, l’image de la voiture qui s’éloigne alors que Connor pleure aux pieds de Travis, la sensation de sa gorge sèche d’avoir trop crié ‘Ne t’en va pas !’ ‘Ne nous laisse pas !’ ‘Pourquoi tu veux pas de nous ?!’

S’il savait que sa mère était fière d’eux, fière de lui, il ne ressentirait pas encore le besoin de lui prouver sa valeur. Il ne ressentirait pas le besoin de lui mentir. Il ne sentirait pas son cœur battre comme un fou en l’entendant dire ça.

\- Oh, Travis.

Tout à coup les bras de sa mère s’enroulèrent autour de lui et Travis s’agrippa à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il souhaiterait ne jamais avoir à bouger. Il souhaiterait pouvoir revenir en arrière et dire au Travis de neuf ans que sa mère l’aime, qu’elle l’aime et qu’elle était obligée, que c’était pour le protéger, pour protéger Connor et qu’il n’a pas besoin de faire semblant.

Sa mère s’éloigna doucement, sourit avec douceur et lui servit plus de pancakes.

*

Quand Katie ouvrit les yeux, Travis n’était plus allongé à côté d’elle dans le lit, mais assis sur le bord du matelas, déjà tout habillé. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elle était réveillée et il regardait ses mains en silence. Il était beaucoup trop calme et, Katie le remarqua dès le premier coup d’oeil, bien trop tendu.

\- Travis ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix toujours endormie. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Travis sursauta légèrement et se tourna pour regarder au dessus de son épaule.

\- Bonjour, Gardner. Bien dormi ? dit-il avec un sourire léger. Tu as loupé le petit-déj’. J’ai pas pu m’empêcher de manger tous les pancakes, désolé.

_Tu n’as pas répondu à la question, _eut-elle envie de dire, mais quelque chose dans son regard l’interpella et la poussa à le laisser changer de sujet. Elle leva le pied et le poussa dans le dos, son cœur battant à la chamade. Elle n’était pas douée pour tout ça, mais elle voulait bien faire un effort pour Travis.

\- T’es vraiment qu’un ventre, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, et c’était déjà plus facile, plus familier.

Travis éclata de rire, la tension dans ses épaules s’effaçant un peu. Il vint s’allonger à côté d’elle et regarda le plafond.

\- Tu peux bien me pardonner, c’est pas souvent que je mange les pancakes de ma mère.

Sa voix se brisa un peu, mais Katie ne le fit pas remarquer. Un silence s’étira encore trop lentement, et Katie se sentit consciente de la chaleur du corps de Travis à côté du sien, là où leurs bras nus se touchaient.

\- Tu penses qu’elle va me poser plein de questions ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix incertaine.

Travis se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient trop grands. Katie avait toujours préférés les yeux bleus ou verts, elle n’avait jamais pensé que marron puisse être une couleur aussi captivante.

\- Je pense qu’on a passé le pire, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Katie sursauta quand elle sentit les doigts de Travis toucher sa main. Elle resta muette quand il l’attrapa pleinement pour la placer sur son ventre et dessiner le contours de ses doigts du bout de ses ongles courts.

_Il réalise ce qu’il est en train de faire ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d’arrêter mais c’était étrangement apaisant et dès le lendemain elle ne pourrait plus le laisser faire sans craindre de répercutions.

\- Je vais pas te dire que je la comprends, continua Travis, parce qu’elle est un mystère même pour moi. Mais je pense pas qu’elle te veuille du mal.

\- Oh, les hommes n’arrivent jamais à croire à l’histoire de la belle-mère maléfique.

Travis éclata de rire, vraiment détendu cette fois, même s’il commençait à avoir l’air triste.

\- J’aurais juste voulu qu’elle veuille passer la dernière après-midi avec moi.

\- On peut toujours changer les plans, proposa Katie. Si tu veux vraiment pas aller à l’anniversaire…

\- Non, non, ce sera cool de revoir mes vieux amis. C’est juste…

\- C’est juste ? répéta Katie.

Travis lui lança un regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa main.

\- C’est juste que j’aime pas être tout seul, avoua-t-il.

Katie eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle dégagea sa main pour pouvoir prendre celle de Travis et la serrer un peu. Elle ne pouvait plus rien entendre au dessus des battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer son cœur à la force de sa volonté.

A cause de ça, elle ne vit pas Travis bouger. Elle ne s’en rendit compte quand ses bras s’entourèrent autour d’elle comme le plus envahissant des lierres. Essayer de se dégager était inutile. Et Katie n’était pas sûre d’en avoir envie. A la place, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Travis et retourna son câlin.

Katie ne savait pas exactement d’où lui venait cette impression, mais ça avait étonnement l’air d’un adieu.

*

Quand ils descendirent enfin, sa mère était de nouveau fidèle à elle, en train de s’activer dans le salon. Il y avait un costume posé sur la canapé. Katie le prit et le plaça devant Travis. Elle essayait de se retenir d’éclater de rire, mais elle ne faisait pas un bon travail.

\- Ne te moque pas Katie, c’est vraiment pour Travis.

\- Pourquoi j’aurais besoin d’un costard !? s’exclama Travis.

Isabelle hausse un sourcil.

\- Pour l’anniversaire ? Il y a un thème, le père d’Amanda ne savait plus exactement ce que c’était. Une excuse pour sortir les belles robes avant le bal de promo. Quelque chose comme James Bond, il m’a dit. En tout cas tu dois avoir un costume.

\- Et où t’as trouvé celui-là ?

\- C’est celui d’un de mes associés. Il a bien voulu me le prêter. Je pense que vous faîtes la même taille. Va l’essayer.

Katie lui poussa le costume dans les mains. Travis croisa son regard. Ses yeux brillaient. Et on disait que c’était une caractéristique des enfants d’Hermès... Katie était un véritable danger.

\- Va nous faire un petit défiler, Miss Univers.

Travis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, chef, dit-il.

Un flash de surprise passa dans les yeux de Katie – elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile – mais elle n’eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose parce que Travis se pencha vers elle pour caresser ses lèvres en un baiser chaste et court qui fut fini à peine commencé.

Travis se dépêcha de grimper les marches de l’escalier quatre à quatre pour ne pas voir la réaction de la fille de Déméter. Il serra les dents, autant pour se maudire de rougir pour si peu que pour se convaincre que non, il n’était pas en train de fuir.

*

Katie regarda droit devant elle en essayant d’oublier le regard amusé d’Isabelle. Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas réagir comme ça, pour une chose qui devrait lui être si… _triviale, _supposa-t-elle. Elle devait avoir l’habitude des baisers de Travis (ou en avoir l’air, au moins).

C’était bien ça le problème. Katie s’était habituée à l’idée d’embrasser Travis pour convaincre, les baisers comme celui du jardin ou celui sur sa joue du parc. Mais ce baiser-là était simple, banale, routinier presque. Quelque chose d’innocent, et de bien plus dangereux qu’un baiser passionné.

Le cœur de Katie battait à la chamade. Peut-être qu’elle avait développé un trouble cardiaque ces derniers jours. Ça serait une bonne explication.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ? lança la voix de Travis du haut des escaliers, la sortant de sa rêverie.

Il descendit les escaliers comme comme une reine de promo dans les films. Katie se força à rentrer dans son rôle et à oublier. (Travis, lui, n’avait pas de crise existentielle à cause de ce petit bisou de rien du tout.)

Elle jeta un regard qu’elle voulait sérieux et fit signe à Travis de tourner sur lui-même. Isabelle éclata de rire quand Travis leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra.

Isabelle avait raison, ce costume lui allait très bien. Il était bleu foncé, au dessus d’une chemise blanche, et il moulait le fils d’Hermès à tous les bons endroits. Katie n’était pas une Aphrodite, mais elle savait apprécier la beauté des vêtements qui vont bien. Travis avait de la classe comme ça.

\- Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Tu es très beau, Travis, lui dit Isabelle.

Elle avait déjà sorti l’appareil photo. Travis lui sourit et il se tourna vers Katie. Il attendait qu’elle approuve, et ça ne lui semblait pas bizarre, pas totalement contraire à sa personnalité. Ça lui semblait parfaitement normale.

_Il faut que tu lui répondes, idiote. _

\- C’est pas si mal, je suppose, dit-elle avec un désintéressement exagéré.

\- Ah, ah, tu peux le dire que je suis trop beau pour toi, Gardner, la railla Travis.

\- Hey, c’est pas moi qui t’aies supplié de sortir avec moi.

Ah. Travis rougit. Katie ne put pas s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu n’as pas mis la cravate ? demanda Isabelle.

Travis fit une grimace.

\- Je fais assez James Bond comme ça, non ? dit-il en mimant des pistolet avec ses doigts. Piou, piou.

\- T’es plus du côté Johnny English, dit Katie.

Travis lui lança la cravate à la tête.

*

Après manger, Isabelle enfila sa veste et se tourna vers Katie.

\- On y va ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Travis, comme pour chercher de l’aide. Il avait l’air mécontent. C’était normal, il voulait passer ce dernier après-midi avec sa mère et non tout seul pour faire les valises, mais c’était une bataille perdue sur laquelle aucun d’eux ne pouvait revenir.

A contre-cœur, Katie attrapa le gilet de Travis et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, pour lui renvoyer l’ascenseur. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais elle décida de ne rien dire, pour ne rien regretter. Elle sortie de la maison sans le regarder.

Katie sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas dès l’instant où elle referma la portière de la voiture. Son sixième sens pour pressentir les embrouilles des Stoll s’était activé. Isabelle se tourna vers elle après avoir mis les clefs dans le contact. Son sourire était doux et plaisant mais ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur que Katie ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- C’est parti ! s’exclama la femme en démarrant.

Katie ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard à la maison où Travis était resté en se disant qu’elle aurait peur-être mieux fait de rester avec lui, au final.

_C’est bien la première fois que Travis Stoll est le choix de sécurité, _pensa-t-elle en attrapant la poignée au dessus de la vitre.

_*_

Travis s’assit sur le canapé après avoir regardé sa mère et sa petite-amie partir à deux. Il pianota des doigts sur sa cuisse, regarda autour de lui, le vase vide, le roman sur la table basse, la bibliothèque pleine à craquer, l’oiseau qui passa devant la fenêtre… Il s’ennuyait déjà, maintenant que Katie n’était plus là, maintenant que la maison était vide.

Il attrapa la télécommande de la télé et zappa pour passer le temps. Il finit par laisser _Orgueil et Préjugés_ parce que ça lui faisait penser à Connor. (Et oui, son frère aimait les films et les livres à l’eau de rose – tout ça parce qu’il avait volé _Love, Rosie _un jour et que Travis l’avait mis au défi de le lire jusqu’au bout). Évidemment, Travis avait déjà vu ce film (Hey, Connor pouvait être vraiment insistant quand il voulait et puis _Keira Knightley_ quoi ! Qu’est-ce que vous auriez fait à sa place ?) et il regarda un moment Darcy être complètement ridicule avec Lizzie. Ce mec savait tellement pas comme flirter que c’en était hilarant.

Il regarda le film jusqu’à ce que Darcy face son truc bizarre avec sa main après avoir touché Lizzie, comme s’il avait des fourmis qui lui remontaient dans tout le bras. Connor poussait toujours un soupire rêveur à ce moment-là et Travis levait les yeux au ciel. Mais aujourd’hui, cela lui faisait penser à Katie plus qu’autre chose.

Travis éteignit la télé et resta un moment un silence sur le canapé. Il passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son visage.

\- Je suis vraiment dans la merde, soupira-t-il.

Une fois qu’il s’admit ça, il se sentit un peu plus calme. OK, Katie lui plaisait, et alors ? Il n’aurait jamais pensé la voir comme plus qu’une victime de choix pour ses farces mais quand on connaît la sensation des lèvres d’une fille contre les siennes, le son de son rire dans le creux de son oreille, la chaleur de son corps endormi à côté du sien, on peut pas faire autrement. C’était comme Keira Knightley.

\- On peut pas faire autrement, dit-il à voix haute.

Parce qu’il était sur le chemin pour être un vrai maso, Travis décida d’aller inspecter sa vieille chambre d’enfance dans les moindres recoins.

*

Katie n’arriva pas à oublier cette impression de danger qui faisait dresser ses poils sur ses bras. Elle essaya de se distraire dans le Jardiland. Elle essaya de se perdre dans les fleurs, dans les plants, dans les arbres, dans les possibilités et les petits voix qui l’appelaient avec curiosité.

Isabelle la suivait avec le sourire.

\- Je te fais entièrement confiance, disait-elle quand Katie lui demandait son avis sur une plante.

Katie essaya de se freiner, mais il y avait tellement de plantes ici qui pourraient avoir leur place dans le jardin d’Isabelle. Elles choisirent la magnolia, et des petites fleurs pour habiller les parterres de coquelicots. Katie prit aussi un plant de framboisier et des plantes grasses pour la maison. Elle hésita pour la lavande et se tourna vers la mère de Travis.

\- Celles-là sont un peu plus difficiles à garder en vie, est-ce que vous voulez essayer ?

Isabelle la regarda une seconde, le regard brillant de malice.

\- Au pire, je n’ai qu’à tenir bon jusqu’à ce que tu reviennes.

Katie se força à sourire mais son cœur battait à la chamade. Cette phrase semblait innocente mais Katie aurait juré qu’il y avait quelque chose de sous-entendu là-dedans. Comme si Isabelle voulait prouver sa bonne fois.

Katie posa la lavande dans le chariot.

*

Une fois qu’elles eurent terminé d’empiler toutes leurs emplettes dans le coffre de la voiture, Katie poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il était quatre heures trente, et l’après-midi n’avait pas été si terrible que ça.

\- Tu viens ?

Katie, qui avait déjà la main sur la portière, releva la tête, surprise. Isabelle ne se tenait pas du tout à côté de la voiture. Elle était sur le trottoir, prête à marcher. En voyant l’air ahuri de Katie, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit.

\- Quoi, tu ne penses pas que c’est l’occasion parfaite pour faire du shopping ?

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de vêtements, répondit Katie.

\- Ah, faire du shopping n’est pas à par rapport à ce dont on a _besoin_, Katie. Viens, c’est à mon tour de partager mon savoir-faire avec toi.

Katie ne pouvait pas tellement refuser. Elle suivit Isabelle dans les magasins de vêtements, d’objets, de livres… Elle, qui n’avait jamais vraiment vu l’intérêt de passer des heures à s’entourer de choses qu’elle ne pourrait pas acheter ou garder, apprit que ça pouvait être amusant.

\- C’est comme avec tes plantes, lui expliqua Isabelle. Imagine ce que tu ferais avec ses objets, imagine des pièces entières à thème, imagine comment tu pourrais habiller ses meubles, leur donner une âme.

Dans les magasins de vêtements, elle essaya plein de tenues différentes, de choses qu’elle n’oserait jamais porter pour une journée, mais qu’elle pouvait très bien enfiler pour quelques minutes, pour se moquer ou pour avoir l’air d’être quelqu’un d’autre. Dans certaines boutiques, Isabelle et elle se défièrent à trouver les pires tenues possibles pour l’autre, ou à essayer d’accorder un article horrible pour qu’il soit portable.

A un moment, Katie prit un instant pour se regarder dans la glace de la cabine d’essayage. Elles s’étaient occupées de robes, cette fois. Katie avait choisi un joli modèle bleu indigo qui laissait les épaules dénudées et elle avait hâte de voir de quoi Isabelle aurait l’air dedans. La robe que la mère de Travis avait choisie pour elle était d’un jaune doré pâle. Son bustier, qui remontait sur ses clavicules, et les côtés de sa jupe brodés de symboles qui pourraient être des soleils ou des fleurs. Elle aurait pu passer pour une robe d’été, mais son tissus était soyeux, faisant ressortir la brillance de la peau bronzée de Katie.

Isabelle avait bien choisi, Katie aimait tout de cette robe, et elle lui allait très bien, autant à son corps qu’à sa personnalité mais quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, ce n’était pas elle qu’elle voyait. Ce n’était pas Katie Gardner, fille de Déméter, Conseillère du bungalow quatre. Elle voyait une adolescente qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas, une mortelle, une fille qui n’avait pas eu la vie de Katie.

\- Alors ? Tu sors ?

Katie soupira le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla toute son anxiété hors de ses poumons comme lui avait appris l’une de ses grandes sœurs quand elle avait rejoint la Colonie. Quand elle se sentit plus calme et plus forte, elle ouvrit le rideau.

\- Cette robe vous va bien ! s’exclama Katie en voyant Isabelle, autant parce que c’était la vérité que pour orienter la conversation vers autre chose qu’elle-même.

\- Oh, tu n’as pas l’habitude de porter des robes, n’est-ce pas ?

_Je ne devrais pas être surprise qu’elle arrive à lire à travers moi_, se dit Katie, _c’est comme si elle avait un pouvoir elle aussi._

\- Non, pas tellement, avoua-t-elle. La jupe que j’ai mis cette semaine, c’était déjà une belle exception. Je ne suis pas très coquette.

\- Pourtant tu aimes bien cette robe.

Katie attrapa son propre regard dans un autre miroir des cabines. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d’expliquer à Isabelle à quel point elle avait l’impression d’être un mensonge dans cette robe. L’impression de ne pas la mériter.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et retourna dans la cabine pour se changer. Isabelle eut la délicatesse de ne pas commenter quand elle en ressortit et qu’elles retournèrent faire un tour. Katie s’arrêta dans la section des shorts en jean, et passa la main sur les marguerites cousues soigneusement sur l’un deux. Elle aimerait bien en avoir un comme ça.

Après un quart d’heure, elle retrouva Isabelle à l’entrée du magasin. Elle fut surprise de la voir avec des sacs.

\- Je devais acheter une nouvelle chemise pour le travail, répondit Isabelle à la question silencieuse, et des sous-vêtements.

Elle sortie la chemise pour lui montrer. Katie devait admettre que son ton bleuté lui irait bien. Le bleu était vraiment sa couleur.

Isabelle la mesura du regard.

\- Je pense qu’on devrait s’arrêter là, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

Katie hoche vivement la tête, puis rougit d’avoir l’air trop pressée de rentrer. Elle avait aimé cette après-midi, mais elle avait encore l’impression qu’elle était en train de marcher droit dans un piège.

Isabelle éclata de rire et lui fit un geste de la tête pour qu’elles retournent à la voiture.

*

Travis se regarda dans le miroir. Lui, en costard.

C’était presque comme s’il était quelqu’un d’autre.

*

Quand Katie sortit de la douche, elle trouva la robe du magasin sur le lit. Elle se frotta les yeux, pensant halluciner, mais non, la robe est toujours là. Elle s’approche lentement et fait glisser ses doigts sur le tissus lisse.

Katie sort en trombe de la chambre, prête à descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre pour chercher des comptes à la mère de Travis. Mais Isabelle attendait sagement dans le couloir. Katie fut un peu prise de court.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda l’adolescente.

\- Eh bien tu as un endroit où être ce soir, Katie. Et pour y aller, tu dois porter une robe et celle-ci te va si bien. Je suis sûre que Travis pensera pareil.

Katie ne s’attendait pas à ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma car elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Son cerveau, ce traître, ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander ce que Travis penserait d’elle dans cette robe pendant une petite, minuscule seconde.

\- Vous avez insisté pour que je reste avec vous cet après-midi, fit remarquer Katie, vous avez insisté qu’il parte à cette soirée…

Isabelle lui sourit doucement, d’une sourire que Katie ne pouvait pas déchiffrer.

\- Katie, tu pensais vraiment qu’on allait passer la soirée ensemble ? Avoue que ce n’est pas très logique. Si j’avais dû passer ma dernière journée avec quelqu’un, ça aurait été mon fils. Je voulais qu’il s’amuse pendant une soirée, qu’il sorte et qu’il revoit des gens qu’il avait connu dans son enfance et je voulais lui faire une bonne surprise. Mais je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu comprennes mes intentions. Maintenant, enfile cette robe et laisse-moi jouer à la maquilleuse.

*

Travis passa un doigt dans son col, mal à l’aise. Il se dit encore une fois qu’il était bien loin des pantacourts et des horribles t-shirts oranges de la Colonie. Il aimait être décontracté, c’était dans son sang ; _fils d’Hermès, dieu du voyage et père de la cool attitude_.

Mais ce n’était pas non plus son genre de se dégonfler. Qui sait, peut-être que la soirée ne serait pas si nulle que ça.

La salle ressemblait à ce à quoi Travis s’attendait. Lumières tamisées. Table avec buffet et ponche. Ballons un peu partout. Musique d’ambiance. Des dizaines d’ados habillés comme des adultes.

C’était bien beau, digne d’une série télé, mais Travis donnerait cent soirées comme celles-ci pour la chaleur des feux de camps de l’Amphithéâtre et les chansons trop niaises écrites et chantées par les Apollon, ses frères et sœurs à côté de lui.

\- Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?

Il était sûrement censé trouver les deux invités d’honneur pour leur souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Travis serra les dents en pensant à Nick et à comment il avait regardé Katie, avant de rougir. Il n’aurait jamais pensé être jaloux comme ça. _Elle n’est même pas ta copine_, se dit-il vicieusement, comme si ça allait le faire desserrer les dents.

_Bon, cherchons Amanda, alors._

Amanda n’était pas vraiment dure à trouver une fois qu’il laissa son regard voyager dans la pièce. Il la trouva presque immédiatement.

Amanda était belle. Ses cheveux blonds cuivrés étaient bouclés comme des nuages. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de bleu et d’argent, et personne n’aurait pu dire que des yeux claires étaient plus beaux que ces yeux-là. Sa bouche était rouge sombre, et Travis ne savait pas ce qui attirait le plus son regard entre ces trois-là.

Sa robe était noire, par endroit opaque, par endroit translucide, avec des motifs en V qui accentuaient les légères courbes de son corps. Silena aurait sûrement approuvée. Amanda était classe, sa robe n’était pas du tout vulgaire, ou trop moulante, mais tous les hommes de la pièce n’avaient sans aucun doute d’yeux que pour elle.

Tous, sauf Travis. Amanda était magnifique, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais c’était comme savoir que les légumes sont bons pour la santé, on le sait, mais ce n’est pas l’impression qu’on a dans l’estomac. C’était exactement pareil ici. Travis savait qu’Amanda était belle, surtout quand elle l’aperçut et qu’elle se mit à lui sourire – un sourire franc pour une fois – mais tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était à quel point elle aurait été plus jolie si ses cheveux avaient été blond doré, ses yeux verts et si elle ne s’était pas maquillée.

\- Travis ! s’exclama Amanda. Je suis ravie que tu sois venue, j’étais persuadée que tu viendrais pas. Je veux dire, je t’ai invité mais ça fait des années qu’on ne s’est pas vus, on est pratiquement des étrangers, tu aurais peut-être été trop gêné pour venir.

\- Ah, moi ? Gêné ? plaisanta Travis. Sérieusement, Amanda.

Amanda rit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, continua-t-il. Tu es vraiment magnifique.

\- Oh, merci, répondit-elle sans rougir, avant d’attraper le replis de sa veste. Tu es vraiment beau dans un costume. C’était vraiment une bonne idée, ce thème. Je me serais jamais imaginée à quel point autant de garçons que je connais depuis la crèche pouvaient avoir l’air classe comme ça.

Amanda laissa son regard se glisser sur la foule d’adolescents présents. Elle n’avait pas l’air manipulateur que Travis avait pris l’habitude d’associer à son nom. Elle avait l’air vraiment heureuse de voir tous ses amis réunis pour son anniversaire et elle n’en avait l’air que plus belle.

_J’aurais pu être ami avec cette Amanda-là,_ pensa Travis en partageant son sourire sincère.

\- Ta petit-amie n’est pas là ?

_Urgh, pourquoi elle m’a demandé ça ? _Travis se frotta l’arrière de sa nuque.

\- Ah, non. Les fêtes, c’est pas trop son truc et puis elle connaît personne. Elle est restée à la maison.

Le regard d’Amanda changea et redevint celui dont Travis avait l’habitude dans son enfance. Elle eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire, ou la sournoiserie de ne rien dire _pour l’instant_. Travis regretta que Katie ne sois pas là pour jouer la copine jalouse.

_Mais Katie n’est pas ta copine. Si elle l’était, elle aurait jamais besoin d’être jalouse, parce que tu regarderais jamais d’autres filles comme tu la regardes elle. Si elle l’était, elle serait là avec toi. Mais demain, toute cette semaine sera plus qu’un souvenir que tu croiras avoir halluciné. _

Travis força un sourire.

\- Où est ton amie… Stella, je crois ?

\- Oh, elle est dans le coin. Elle prend des photos, alors oublie pas de passer la voir à un moment, j’aimerais avoir des photos de tout le monde.

Quelqu’un l’appela et elle partit en lançant un dernier sourire charmeur à Travis. Maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire ? C’est pas comme si il connaissait les gens ici.

\- Travis ? Travis Stoll ? s’écria une voix au dessus de la musique. C’est vraiment toi ? Mec, ça fait combien de temps, la primaire ? _Pu_-tain !

Travis se tourna vers deux gars qui avaient l’air vaguement familier.

\- Justin ! Et… Len, c’est ça ? T’étais dans la classe de mon frère !

\- Pendant quatre ans, ouais ! Comment tu vas ?

Au final, c’était peut-être pas si compliqué que ça.

*

Katie descendit de la voiture. L’air frais la fit frisonner, ou était-ce la nervosité qui s’enroulait dans son ventre comme une serpent ? Elle était plus que jamais consciente du tissus de sa robe, de ses cheveux coiffés en une sorte de chignon qui ressemblait à une fleur, et le maquillage, et, et –

\- Katie, respire.

Elle se retourna pour jeter un regard à Isabelle, toujours derrière le volant de sa voiture. Les yeux de mère de Travis étaient doux, comme ce à quoi Katie avait toujours imaginé les yeux d’une mère ressembler.

\- Tu es belle, et tu es toi.

Elle avait raison. La robe était très Katie, même si elle n’aurait jamais osé la porter d’elle-même. Et elle savait que le maquillage qu’Isabelle avait choisi était très discret.

Elle avait l’impression d’être une autre personne, mais elle n’en avait pas besoin. Cette robe n’avait pas besoin d’être portée par quelqu’un d’autre. Ça pouvait être elle. Katie Gardner était la Conseillère du bungalow quatre, elle avait confiance en elle et elle agissait en conséquence.

Elle sourit à Isabelle, qui inclina la tête en réponse, et se retourna vers l’entrée de la fête. Elle avança comme si elle se rendait à un Capture l’Étendard et passa le pas de la porte, prête à trouver Travis Stoll.

*

Travis finit par se retrouver devant Nick.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il avec de la fausse joie.

\- Merci Travis. Katie n’est pas avec toi ?

_T_ _u enfonces le couteau dans la plaie, bâtard._

\- Katie ? demanda Len. Qui c’est, Katie ? On connaît une Katie ?

\- C’est la copine de Travis, dit Nick. Tellement jolie que je me demande ce qu’elle fait avec lui.

\- Ah, ah, dit Travis, avec un sourire forcé.

Justin le donna une grosse tape sur l’épaule et se pencha comme s’il avait dit un secret.

\- Il peut parler, celui là, avec une sœur comme la sienne.

Nick fit la grimace. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et –

Et soudain plus personne ne bougea. Il y eu un silence religieux qui assourdit même la musique, puis une explosion de murmures excités. Travis se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

Elle était là, comme dans un film. Les lumières étaient posées sur elle. Elle ressemblait à une déesse. A vrai dire, elle aurait très bien pu être Aphrodite elle-même. Elle descendit les quelques marches de l’entrée d’une démarche gracieuse, faisant voler le bas de sa robe jaune pâle, la peau dorée de ses jambes et de ses bras luisait à cause de l’éclairage.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et planta ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes, ignorant tous les regards posés sur elle, ignorant Nick, Justin et Len. Et la foule disparut pour Travis – (elle avait disparu dès qu’il avait posé les yeux sur elle).

Il trouva soudainement qu’il avait trop de bras, trop de jambes, il ne savait plus quoi faire avec. Il était figé sur place. Sa gorge était trop sèche, ses lèves esquissèrent un sourire maladroit, comme elles ne le faisaient presque jamais. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Quelques paroles de la musique arrivèrent quand même jusqu’à ses oreilles.

_ **Everyone's around, ** _

_ **no words are coming now ** _

_ **And I can't find my breath, ** _

_ **C** **an we just say the rest with no sound ?** _

Le courage habituel de Travis se manifesta enfin.

\- Tu m’accordes cette danse ? demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

Il lui présenta sa main et elle glissa ses doigts sur les siens, avec facilité, un facilité qu’il voulait garder pour toujours. Et sur cette musique douce et familière des Marianas Trench, ils rejoignirent ensemble la piste et les danseurs qui s’y mouvaient déjà. Leurs premiers pas se firent dans un silence apaisant, au rythme de la voix du chanteur.

Travis posa doucement ma main sur la hante de sa cavalière, touchant le tissus soyeux de sa robe, et la regarda comme s’il n’allait jamais la revoir.

\- Pour ce soir, dit-il, sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il faisait, soyons juste nous.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le questionna de son regard sans utiliser de mot.

\- Pour ce soir, oublions Gardner et Stoll, Hermès et Déméter. Soyons juste Katie et Travis. Juste pour ce soir, soyons juste deux ados normaux, à une fête, en train de danser…

Katie sourit, ses yeux se courbant adorablement. Travis pensa qu’elle devrait tout le temps sourire comme ça, à chaque fois qu’elle le regardait. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi béni qu’à cet instant.

Il la fit tourner sur elle même. Quand elle se eut terminé elle passe son bras droit autour des épaules de Travis, les rapprochant un peu plus.

\- And now I do, chanta-t-il dans l’espace où leurs souffles se mélangeaient, want you to know. I think you’ll be good to me and I’ll be so good to you.

Et lentement, Katie se pencha vers lui, franchissant ces minuscules centimètres qui les séparaient et l’embrassa tendrement. Elle leva sa main pour tenir la mâchoire de Travis dans la paume de sa main. Il sentit sa joue s’embraser, et ce n’était pas parce qu’il rougissait. Le seul contact de leur peau électrisait chaque atome de son être et il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais trouver quoi que ce soit qui lui fasse le même effet.

Katie s’écarta pour respirer et Travis suivit ses lèvres pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Il put sentir le sourire de Katie mais il n’était pas en état de réfléchir, ni même de se sentir embarrassé d’être aussi impatient. La main de Katie quitta sa joue pour agripper quelques mèches de ses cheveux et tirer dessus pour le réprimander mais elle n’arrêta pas de l’embrasser. Au contraire, elle approfondit le baiser et Travis se sentit flotter.

Il avait vaguement conscience que la musique avait changé, qu’ils avaient arrêté de danser, mais son cœur, lui, était en train de faire la danse de la joie dans sa poitrine.

Travis ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux. Ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de sourire, ce qui gênait un peu, quand on était en train d’embrasser une jolie fille. Mais Katie avait l’air dans le même état.

Elle s’écarta, éclata de rire en voyant son visage, et se remit à danser sur la nouvelle musique.

Travis en fit son défi de la soirée ; distraire un maximum Katie avec ses baisers.


	8. Epilogue : One Love

Travis est assis à côté d’elle. Autour d’eux, les bois s’animent de bruits de courses et d’ordres à moitié chuchotés, comme ils le sont toujours lors de Capture-l’Etendards.

\- On devrait aller les aider, dit Katie, mais elle ne fait aucun geste pour se lever.

\- Ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller sans nous pour quelques minutes, répond Travis. Pour une fois que les Déméter et les Hermès sont dans la même équipe…

Travis se penche vers elle, pressant leurs épaules encore plus fort l’une contre l’autre. Il a un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Katie n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un sourire de Travis ferait battre son cœur avec autre chose que de la rage.

Katie se penche pour embrasser ce sourire. La main de Travis vient se loger juste derrière son oreille comme si elle avait toujours été là.

Un baiser devient deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Travis ne la laisse pas s’écarter. Il profite bien des occasions où c’est Katie qui fait le premier pas. Katie essayerait bien de se moquer bien de lui mais sa bouche est occupée à autre chose.

\- Travis, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres, t’es vraiment…

\- ‘Adorable’ ? ‘Craquant’ ? ‘Irrésistible’ ?

\- ‘Con’, en fait.

Un petit rire chatouille les lèvres de Katie.

\- Tu m’aimes, dit Travis avec son assurance naturelle qui rend Katie folle (dans tous les sens du terme).

Ces mots font manquer un battement au cœur de Katie. Elle rouvre les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Travis. Ce qu’elle y voit lui coupe le souffle.

Elle

Elle

Elle

Elle se réveille d’un coup et se tourne vers la petite silhouette qui se tient debout devant son hamac. La silhouette écarte les doigts un peu plus pour laisser filtrer un peu plus de lumière. Elle tient une des mousses phosphorescentes que les Déméter utilisent comme veilleuses.

\- Jake ? chuchote Katie. Qu’est-ce qui va pas ?

Son petit frère Jake est le plus jeune habitant de la Colonie. Il a seulement six ans. Katie et les autres Déméter le couvent beaucoup depuis qu’il est arrivé il y a trois semaines. Les autres Conseillers font aussi attention à lui, parce qu’ils ont l’habitude de prendre soin des plus jeunes, mais il met la plupart des autres mal à l’aise, particulièrement les Arès. Jake est capable de sentir ça, comment les autres ne savent pas comment se comporter autour de lui, et il n’arrive toujours pas à se sentir bien à la Colonie. Son ancienne maison lui manque, aussi. Tous ces changements, c’est dur pour lui.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble à la question de Katie.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demande Katie.

Jake hoche frénétiquement la tête. Il ne parle toujours pas beaucoup. Katie peut compter sur les doigts de ses mains les fois où elle a entendu sa voix. Il ne s’est toujours pas remis de son arrivée ici.

Elle tire sa couverture.

\- Vas-y, monte, lui dit-elle.

Jake grimpe immédiatement avec elle dans le hamac. Ses petites mains agrippent toujours la mousse phosphorescente qui Miranda lui a donnée. Son oreille est pressée contre le torse de Katie alors qu’elle passe ses mains dans son dos.

\- Ton cœur bat fort, murmure Jake.

Katie veut chérir chaque fois qu’il parle alors elle se sent obligée de répondre, même si elle n’en a pas envie.

\- Moi aussi j’ai fait un cauchemar, petite pousse.

Jake relève la tête pour regarder ses yeux et son visage, une question silencieuse flottant dans l’air entre eux deux.

\- Et oui, moi aussi, dit-elle. Mais tu dois te souvenir que tu peux toujours te réveiller, d’accord ?

Ce n’est pas forcément vrai. Les Dieux et les monstres ont du pouvoir jusque dans les rêves. Mais avec un peu (beaucoup) de chance, Jake n’aura jamais à l’apprendre.

Katie sert les dents quand elle arrête de parler. Un rêve où elle sort avec Travis Stoll ne peut être qu’un cauchemar.

C’est un cauchemar qu’elle fait depuis qu’elle est revenue à la Colonie.

*

Connor lui balance violemment un coussin sur la tête.

\- Debout là-dedans ! crie-t-il dans les oreilles de Travis et de tous les autres habitants du bungalow avant de souffler–

_Bordel, où est-ce qu’il a trouvé une putain de trompette ?_

Travis relance le coussin dans la direction générale de Connor mais d’après les rires de son frère, il a manqué, et de beaucoup.

Travis ne veut pas se lever. Il n’a pas le courage de faire semblant d’être enthousiaste.

\- Trav’…

\- Urg. C’est bon, j’suis levé.

Connor lui lance un regard pas du tout impressionné. Travis grogne dans son matelas. Il prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se pousse hors de son lit, hors du refuge où il peut fuir la réalité.

Travis ne s’est jamais senti aussi lâche.

\- Aller, viens, lui dit Connor, on va déjeuner et après tu iras prendre une douche, tu schlingues comme un rat mort.

\- Je me sens aimé, c’est incroyable, répond Travis.

Son humeur ne fait que s’empirer.

*

_Le pire, c’est pas que Katie fa__it__ comme si rien ne s’était passé_, se dit Travis. Il pourrait vivre avec ça, il pourrait apprendre, se conditionner à penser à cette semaine comme un rêve étrange dont on se moque au réveil : ‘J’ai vraiment fait ça ? Ah ah. Ça n’a aucun sens ! Comment j’ai pu penser que c’était logique ?!’

Mais Travis ne peut pas oublier. Il doit respecter son côté du marché. C’est pour ça qu’il a actuellement les mains enfoncées dans la lave, pour laver la vaisselle que Katie était censée faire.

Il s’essuie la sueur du front.

\- C’est comme un putain de coup de couteau, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Parce que si Katie ne l’avait poignardé qu’une fois, la blessure serait fermée depuis le temps. Mais là, c’est comme si le couteau était encore dans la plaie. A chaque fois que Travis bouge, c’est comme s’il se faisait poignarder une nouvelle fois.

Non, le pire, c’est que c’est Travis qui a coincé le couteau là. C’est lui qui a promis à Katie.

\- Parce que je suis qu’un putain, putain _d’idiot !_

Une assiette tombe par terre et se brise en mille morceaux sous les yeux impuissants de Travis. Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, bat d’empathie.

*

\- Hey, Katie.

Katie lève les yeux vers l’encadrement de la porte du bungalow où un garçon est appuyé. C’est Castor, avec ses boucles noirs, sa peau halée et ses yeux noisette chauds.

\- Salut, Castor. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Pollux et moi on se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous pour se promener. T’as l’air d’avoir besoin d’un bol d’air.

Katie hausse les sourcils. Castor esquisse un sourire timide. Il se frotte l’arrière de la tête.

\- Prends le pas mal, t’as juste l’air un peu fatiguée, ou stressée et je veux dire, je suis sûr que c’est beaucoup de travail de s’occuper d’autant de frères et sœurs en plus des obligations des Conseillers et de toutes les activités et–

\- Et il veut dire qu’on veut passer l’après-midi avec toi, dit Pollux, sa tête apparaissant à côté de l’épaule de Castor. Allez, vient avec nous ça fait longtemps qu’on a pas traîné toute une aprèm ensemble. J’suis sûr qu’ils peuvent se débrouiller sans toi pendant quelques heures.

\- S’il-te-plaît, rajoute Castor.

Katie met ses mains sur ses hanches mais elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Bon, vous avez gagné.

Elle se retourne vers Miranda pour lui dire qu’elle sort et suit les jumeaux hors du bungalow.

*

Travis suit le trio du regard. Katie est en train de rire. A sa droite, Castor a passer son bras dans le sien et Pollux a fait de même à sa gauche. Katie rit, ses cheveux dansent avec sa brise et elle a l’air si heureuse, si insouciante...

Si belle.

Travis sert les poings. Quand il se rend compte que c’est ce qu’il est en train de faire, il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches pour ne plus y penser.

Sa mâchoire lui fait mal à force d’être serrée aussi fort.

*

\- Bon, assis-toi, lui dit Connor.

Travis redresse la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut qu’on cause. Assis-toi.

Travis ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Connor a les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés comme s’il voulait… _gronder_ Travis ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? exige de savoir le plus âgé.

\- Nan mais ça devient ridicule, là, répond le plus jeune. Je pensais pas qu’on avait besoin d’avoir cette conversation mais tu t’obstines à agir comme un gosse.

Connor vient et le tire par le bras pour l’emmener à l’écart, loin des autres campeurs.

\- Mais arrête ! s’exclame Travis en se dégageant.

Connor reste silencieux de longues secondes à dévisager son frère pendant que Travis reprend son souffle et réalise qu’il vient de crier et – exactement comme Connor l’a dit – qu'il vient de se comporter comme un gosse. Il se sent rougir de honte. L’idée de rougir lui fait penser aux joues rouge fraise de Katie et Travis ferme les yeux, les paupières plissées avec force pour essayer de ne plus penser à rien.

\- On doit parler de Gardner, dit Connor d’une voix silencieuse.

\- Non, dit Travis sans rouvrir les yeux. S’il-te-plaît, non.

\- Travis— essaye Connor.

\- Je peux pas. Je veux pas. J’arrive pas à arrêter...

Connor agrippe son épaule.

\- Hey, respire. Regarde-moi.

Travis secoue la tête. Tout à coup il a de nouveau sept ans, debout à attendre que sa mère fasse demi-tour pour revenir les chercher.

\- Regarde-moi, répète Connor avec plus de fermeté.

Travis prend une grande inspiration avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Il se force à esquisser un sourire.

\- C’est toi qui aurais dû être le frère aîné, essaye de plaisanter Travis.

Connor secoue la tête.

\- Hey. Tu sais que je serai toujours de ton côté, pas vrai ?

Travis est pris au piège par les yeux qui le dévisagent avec trop de sérieux. Il hoche la tête quelques fois de trop. Il se sent un peu coupable.

\- T’as raison, ça me ressemble pas, admet-il.

\- T’as pas besoin de faire semblant, rétorque Connor. Pas avec moi.

_Par Hermès_, quand est-ce que son petit frère a tant mûri ?

\- Allez, assis-toi, espèce d’idiot, et parlons sérieusement.

Travis obéit sans protester cette fois. Connor le regarde pendant un seconde avant de dire avec détermination :

\- On a besoin d’un plan.

Travis ouvre la bouche pour répondre, réalise qu’il ne sait pas du tout quoi dire et la referme.

\- Un plan ? répète-t-il, se sentant plus idiot que jamais.

Connor lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour séduire Katie Gardner, évidemment.

Travis sent sa bouche s’assécher. Il veut protester : il n’a pas besoin de séduire Katie. Il n’a pas _envie_ de séduire Katie. Mais… dire ça serait un mensonge.

C’est peut-être une bonne idée, au final.

*

C’est une idée horrible.

Bon, pour être totalement honnête, il y a quand même un bon côté ; Connor a réussi à remonter le moral de Travis. Il avait franchement besoin d’une bonne dose de rire, le meilleur des remèdes. Et maintenant qu’il a un but, maintenant qu’il est de retour en terrain connu, qu’il est en train de forger un plan, il se sent beaucoup mieux.

Le problème, c’est que Connor n’a jamais eu à séduire qui que ce soit. Et d’après ce qu’il propose maintenant à Travis, il n’en a jamais eu envie non plus. Parce que, franchement, ses idées sont vraiment mauvaises. Travis se promet immédiatement de ne jamais en parler à personne. C’en serait fini de son petit frère sinon, et Travis l’aime trop pour lui faire ça. (Et il veut aussi sauvegarder sa propre réputation. Avoir un frère aussi terriblement nul en séduction, ce serait la loose complète.)

Bon sang, même Darcy est meilleur que lui ! Et Darcy était un désastre.

Connor shoote dans un caillou de frustration.

\- Bah demande à quelqu’un d’autre alors ! Si mes idées sont pas assez bien pour toi ! J’te signale que t’as pas l’air d’aller bien loin non plus, tout seul !

Il y a un déclic dans l’esprit de Travis.

\- C’est ça ! Je dois demander à quelqu’un qui s’y connaît ! Connor, t’es un génie !

Travis se lève et se met à courir.

\- Content que tu l’admettes enfin ! appelle son frère après lui.

*

\- Putain, dit un des Arès, Travis a le feu aux fesses ou quoi ?

Katie met un point d’honneur à ne pas relever les yeux pour suivre Travis qui court comme un dératé à travers le camp. Travis est un abruti, lui accorder de l’attention ne mène jamais à rien.

*

Quand Travis commence à croiser des gens, aux alentours des bungalows, il arrête de courir.

Il s’est mis à courir sur un coup de tête mais est-ce qu’il a vraiment raison de se précipiter comme ça ? Il vient tout juste de décider de... séduire Katie. Est-ce qu’il ne doit pas prendre un temps pour réfléchir à tout ça ? De préférence dans son lit, avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, avec une dose saine de dénie ?

Il relève la tête et réalise que ses pieds, les traîtres, l’ont amené devant le bungalow où il était... censé (?) se rendre.

\- Travis ?

Travis se retourne, se sentant presque transpirer de stress.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T’as l’air vraiment ravi de me voir, c’est agréable.

Travis esquisse un sourire malgré son mal-être intérieur.

\- C’est pas ça du tout, Silena, dit-il d’un ton léger, et il se sent déjà un peu plus lui-même en disant ça. C’est juste que je dois te parler d’un truc.

Le destin semble avoir décidé pour lui, donc il va se lancer.

Silena hausse un sourcil en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

\- Oula, je sens que ça va pas me plaire. Tu vas encore essayer de me soudoyer pour que je ferme les yeux sur le désordre de ton bungalow ?

Travis éclate de rire. Il met une main sur son cœur et prend un air faussement blessé.

\- Moi ? Te soudoyer ? J’oserai jamais !

\- Tu veux dire, répond Silena, “_plus _jamais”.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, nie Travis.

\- T’es sûr ? Je crois me souvenir de paillettes.

Par Hermès, elle a raison. La première farce de Jen. Elle n’avait pas réussi à déplacer les ballons/bombes après les avoir remplis de paillettes sans les faire exploser. Il y avait eu des paillettes rose fuchsia _partout, _juste avant une inspection. Dire que le timing avait été une malheureuse coïncidence aurait été un mensonge. En fait, Jen avait essayé de glisser les bombes dans le bungalow des Arès pour l’inspection. Ça n’avait pas vraiment fonctionné.

Travis secoue la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Jen déteste qu’on reparle de cet “incident de parcours”. Elle ne s’approche plus nom plus de paillette.

Son sourire disparaît néanmoins très vite. Silena hausse un sourcil devant son visage sérieux.

\- J’ai, euh... besoin de ton expertise, dit Travis

\- Travis, je pense pas que t’as vraiment besoin de mon expertise ! rit Silena. Je connais une de mes sœurs en particulier qui adorerait–

\- Je suis sérieux, Sil’.

Les paupières de la fille d’Aphrodite se plissent. Une étincelle s’allume dans ses yeux, cette étincelle que les demi-dieux et les génies ont parfois, qui témoigne de la présence quelque chose de surnaturel dans leurs esprits.

\- Est-ce que tu viens me voir pour ce que je crois que tu viens ? Ou plutôt pour _qui_ je crois ?

Travis se sent rougir comme il ne l’a jamais fait. C’est une chose d’avoir son frère, la personne qui le connaît le mieux au monde, deviner ce qu’il ressent. C’en est une autre d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre le deviner. Même une amie comme Silena.

Silena met une main devant sa bouche. Travis déglutit et essaye de retrouver contenance.

\- Euh, ça dépend de quoi tu parles, dit-il avec un faux air nonchalant.

\- Katie, dit Silena sans la moindre hésitation.

Ouais, Travis ne sait pas très bien à quoi il s’attendait d’autre.

_Trop tard pour reculer maintenant_, se dit-il. _Ça a jamais été mon genre, de toute façon._

\- Ouais… avoue-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

\- Merde ! s'exclame Silena, le prenant par surprise. Je dois dix drachmes à Connor !

Travis ouvre la bouche pour commenter mais il décide qu’il a déjà assez de problèmes sur les bras sans s’occuper du fait que son frère et sa meilleure amie parient sur _sa vie amoureuse_.

\- Donc... commence-t-il.

\- Ouais, je vois pourquoi t’aurais besoin de moi, c’est pas gagné. Elle a l’air de penser que t’es recouvert de pustules contagieuses.

\- Eh ! s'offusque Travis.

\- Nan mais franchement, t’as fait quoi cette fois pour qu’elle t’évite au point de résister à l’envie de te hurler dessus à la moindre occasion ?

\- Hey ! Pourquoi ce serait forcément de ma faute !

Silena lui lance un regard pas du tout impressionné, l’air de dire “_Sérieusement, bro?”. _Travis suppose qu’il mérite ça.

Il hésite un moment à lui dire la vérité. Mais ça ne sert à rien de mentir à Silena, elle peut sentir les mensonges à un kilomètre à la ronde.

\- Je lui ai demandé de faire semblant d’être ma petite amie pendant une semaine.

Silena le regarde dans un silence complet pendant une minute toute entière.

Puis elle se donne une claque sur le front, comme les gens le font dans les films.

\- Par _Aphrodite ! _T’es vraiment un _abruti_ ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tout le monde _sait_ que ça marche jamais, ce genre de trucs !

Là, Travis sent qu’il doit défendre son honneur.

\- Euh, excuse-moi, dit-il d’un ton suffisant, mais j’ai réussi à convaincre ma mère.

Silena le fusille du regard.

\- Oh _vraiment ?_ répond-elle vicieusement. Le truc dans ce genre de situation, c’est d’avoir l’air naturel. Je suis sûre que tu t’es forcé pour que vous ayez l’air d’un couple alors que vous êtes pas du tout à l’aise comme ça avec Katie. C’est une trope trop utilisée, Travis !

Silena secoue la tête pour se reprendre, consciente d’être partie trop loin dans ses tropes de romance.

\- Et c’est pas vraiment ça le problème, Trav’. Pourquoi t’aurais besoin de faire croire à ta mère que t’étais en couple ? Franchement, y’a pas de mal à être célibataire. Faut pas être avec quelqu’un parce que c’est un accomplissement personnel. C’est pas un critère qui dit que t’as réussi ta vie, tu sais.

\- Je sais, répond Travis, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Non, insiste Silena, visiblement, tu sais pas.

\- Ecoute, Sil’. La relation entre ma mère et moi, c’est compliqué. Je suis pas venu pour ça.

Silena le dévisage un instant. Travis retient son souffle.

\- T’es vraiment sérieux pour Katie ? demande-t-elle, contre toute attente.

\- Ouais, dit Travis, en soutenant son regard. Je suis sérieux.

\- Tu veux la faire tomber amoureuse de toi ? demande Silena.

Travis esquisse un sourire arrogant.

\- Oh, je suis presque sûr qu’elle est _déjà_ amoureuse de moi.

Silena lui donne un coup de pied dans le genou. Travis grogne de douleur.

\- C’est vrai ! Je veux juste qu’elle arrête de m’ignorer et aussi savoir comment lui demander de sortir avec moi.

Silena croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et t’as besoin de moi pour ça ? T’es déjà sorti avec plein d’autres filles à la Colonie.

\- C’est pas pareil, répond Travis.

La fille d’Aphrodite hausse un sourcil.

\- Déjà, la moitié m’ont demandé de sortir avec elles, explique Travis. Et les autres, c’était pas pareil. Je savais qu’elles allaient pas m’envoyer leur verre à la figure pour avoir osé leur demandé. Et j’en avais pas vraiment quelque chose à faire, qu’elles puissent refuser.

\- Donc t’es vraiment sérieux pour Katie, remarque Silena d’un air à moitié pensif, à moitié surpris.

\- C’est ce que je me tue à te dire ! s'exclame Travis.

\- Oh, excuse-moi d’avoir des doutes, avec ton passé.

Travis croise les bras sur sa poitrine, pour mimiquer sa pose de plus tôt.

\- OK, OK, concède Silena. Je veux bien t’aider.

\- Parce que t’aurais honnêtement pu me refuser ? demande Travis en battant des cils.

Silena le frappe derrière la tête.

\- Aller, mettons en place une stratégie, dit-elle en riant.

*

Katie se redresse et soupire. Elle fait craquer son dos pour relâcher la tension qui s’y est accumulée durant la demi-heure qu’elle a passée à s’occuper des champs de fraises avec le reste de son bungalow. Son regard est attiré par Jake qui a l’air de s’épanouir, content d’être à l’extérieur. Elle sourit malgré l’épuisement qu’elle ressent dans chaque centimètre de son corps.

\- Tu devrais souffler un peu, dit quelqu’un en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.

C’est Miranda. La sœur de Katie a le regard posé sur Jake, mais ses lèvres ne sourissent pas. Elles sont plus fines que d’ordinaire et sont accompagnées d’un pli entre les sourcils bruns de la cadette des Déméter. Ces deux détails sont caractéristiques de quand Miranda s’inquiète trop.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Jake ? questionne Katie parce que ça semble être la conclusion logique.

Mais Miranda tourne la tête vers elle et plonge ses yeux vert menthe dans ceux de sa sœur et Katie sait qu’elle est à côté de la plaque.

\- Non. Je pensais à toi. Tu n’as pas arrêté une seconde depuis que tu es revenue de chez ton père.

Katie reçoit de plein fouet la vague de culpabilité qui vient à l’entente du mensonge qu’elle a raconté à ses frères et sœurs. Elle se mord doucement la lèvre et détourne le regard vers Jake qui regarde attentivement les mains d’un des garçons.

Miranda pose sa main sur l’épaule de Katie.

\- Ecoute, je peux voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Et aussi que tu veux pas en parler. Je sais que tu préfères t’occuper quand quelque chose te tracasse, mais là tu m’inquiètes. Je suis là, tu sais. Pour t’aider, ou t’écouter.

Katie le sait. Elles forment une bonne équipe toutes les deux. Katie est la sœur aînée, celle qui est sévère et s’énerve vite, elle aime les règles et l’ordre, et Miranda est douce et sait écouter et donne les meilleurs conseils. Katie protège et Miranda apaise. Katie sait que Miranda l’écoutera et essayera de l’aider, mais elle ne peut pas mettre ses pensées à l’oral, elle est incapable de dire, d’articuler ces mots, de raconter cette semaine horrible.

Parce que Katie a toujours été son plus grand ennemi. Et elle n’a pas encore la force de se battre contre elle-même.

(Ou, peut-être, elle n’a pas le courage de s’avouer vaincue face à Travis Stoll.)

Face à son silence, Miranda soupire. Katie sait que sa sœur ne lui en voudra pas.

\- Laisse-nous au moins nous occuper de Jake la journée. Je sais qu’il visite ton hamac la nuit.

Katie secoue la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ça, je peux rien te promettre. Je peux pas résister à sa bouille de bébé.

\- Qui peut ? rétorque Miranda.

*

Travis est allongé sur son lit avec un coussin sur la tête, ce qu’il fait quand il doit réfléchir soigneusement à l’élaboration d’une farce. Tout le monde sait qu’il ne faut pas le déranger dans ces moments-là.

Travis a décidé de suivre le conseil de Silena et de voir tout ça comme une farce. De rester lui-même. Il doit arrêter de prétendre. C’est à cause de ça que tout a commencé, mais c’est aussi à cause de ça que tout a dérapé. C’est à cause de ça que Katie ne lui parle plus. Elle ne le regarde même pas avec cet air de défi, ce feu dans les yeux. Elle n’a jamais l’air plus vivante que quand elle se dispute avec lui et elle refuse de même le regar--

Travis lève un bras pour frapper le coussin au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n’est pas le chemin que doivent prendre ses pensées.

\- Katie, dit-il pour se re-concentrer. Elle aime... Elle aime...

Parce que ça doit être pour Katie, pas pour Travis.

Il sait beaucoup de choses sur Katie, des petites choses qu’il a apprises lors de cette semaine, mais aussi beaucoup de choses qu’il connaissait déjà. Il a déjà utilisé la plupart pour des farces par le passé, comme son amour pour les plantes, pour l’ordre, pour ses frères et sœurs. Le reste lui semble trop intime pour être utilisé comme ça. Travis pense à la façon dont Katie ferme les yeux avant d’être embrassée, à la chaleur de sa main quand il la tient, à son sourire sincère quand elle respire le grand air... Ce ne sont pas des choses qu’il a envie d’utiliser comme ça. Ce sont des choses qui doivent lui être données et qui doivent être chéries.

C’est la première fois de la vie de Travis qu’il pense qu’il y a des choses plus importantes que d’élaborer des farces. Il se sent presque sale d’avoir cette pensée.

Il étouffe un cri de frustration dans son coussin. Il ne va nulle part, comme ça.

\- Réfléchis, Travis, marmonne-t-il. Tu trouves toujours. Toujours.

Qu’est-ce que Katie aime ? Quelque chose que Travis aime aussi. Quelque chose qui leur permettrait de parler la même langue…

Tout à coup, Connor entre dans la pièce. Il ne regarde pas Travis, il a des écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Travis s’apprête à lui dire de s’en aller quand Connor ouvre la bouche pour chanter le refrain :

\- _When I got you right where I want you. I been pushing for this for so long. Kiss me, just once, for luck. These are desperate measures now. I can't let this, I can't let this go._

Travis se fige. Il arrête même de respirer. Avec une lenteur insupportable, il retire le coussin de sur son visage et se redresse, les yeux écarquillés, vers son frère qui continue de chanter sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, l’abruti.

Travis se jette sur lui :

\- Connor, t’es un putain de génie !!

Connor glapit – _glapit _– mais Travis est trop occupé à savourer sa victoire pour le taquiner.

\- Putain, me fais pas peur comme ça !

Connor pose une main sur son cœur comme une mamie. Ou une héroïne d’un livre de Jane Austen.

\- Et pourquoi je suis un génie, _cette fois ?_ demande-t-il d’un air suffisant.

Un rire sort de la poitrine de Travis.

\- La musique ! s’exclame-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Katie – la musique ! C’est la musique !

Connor hausse les sourcils. Travis est trop extatique pour soupirer comme il l’aurait normalement fait.

\- Je vais utiliser la musique ! Les Marianas Trench ! dit-il avant de se tourner vers l’un des ses jeunes frères. Jimmy, t’as mis où mon mp3 ?

Les yeux de Connor se mettent à briller de leur lueur naturelle.

\- Qu’est-ce que que t’as prévu ? demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Travis lui sourit à pleines dents et lui fait signe de s’approcher pour qu’il lui explique tout.

*

Quand tout le monde part faire une activité, et que Katie est visiblement occupée avec son petit frère Jake, Travis dit qu’il a oublié quelque chose et retourne vers son bungalow. Ce n’est _pas_ un mensonge – le bungalow des Hermès est juste seulement le premier arrêt sur sa liste.

Travis sourit et fait des coucous au peu de gens qu’il croise. Le secret pour se glisser discrètement quelque part, c’est de ne pas avoir l’air de se glisser discrètement. Travis a parfaitement le droit d’être là. S’il était en train de préparer quelque chose de louche, il n’attirerait pas l’attention sur lui, pas vrai ? (Le truc qu’ils oublient, c’est que Travis est _toujours_ en train de faire préparer quelque chose.)

Donc Travis s’avance vers le bungalow des Déméters comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il met une main sur la porte –

– qui s’ouvre avant qu’il ait pu la pousser, et Travis tomber nez-à-nez avec une Miranda surprise.

Travis ne perd pas une seconde – la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale. Il affiche son plus beau sourire, un chouïa charmeur mais pas trop, et lève un bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s’appuyer dans l’encadrement de la porter.

\- Miranda ! s’exclame-t-il. Je te cherchais. J’ai un service à te demander.

Miranda, qui est d’apparence si douce, se remet de sa surprise. Elle crois les bras sur sa poitrine et plisse les paupières dangereusement, montrant qu’elle est bien la sœur de Katie et que _cette fleur à des ronces. _

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Stoll ? Demande-t-elle d’un ton mesuré.

Travis sourit plaisamment.

\- Que tu me laisses entrer dans ton bungalow, dit-il simplement.

Miranda ouvre la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Elle ne doit pas encore avoir maîtrisé le regard noir signé Gardner.

\- Pour_quoi ?_ dit Miranda, d’une voix un peut trop aiguë.

Travis se dit que l’honnêteté est sûrement le meilleur moyen de s’en faire une complice.

\- Je cherche à remonter le moral de Katie.

Les yeux de Miranda s’arrondissent comiquement. Elle a l’air incroyablement jeune comme ça. Elle secoue la tête pour se ressaisir. Il y a un pli entre ses sourcils.

\- Si tu es là pour faire une autre de tes farces, Stoll…

Travis passe une main dans ses cheveux de frustration. Il aimerait que ce ne soit pas sa réaction de base mais, franchement, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Ecoute, Miranda, je sais que t’as pas envie de me croire. Mais… mais je sais pourquoi Katie est bizarre ces derniers temps et je veux vraiment lui remontrer le moral.

Miranda a le mot ‘surprise’ écrit sur le front. Travis sent ses oreilles chauffer à l’honnêteté brute qu’il peut entendre dans sa propre voix.

\- Tu sais à propos du père de Katie ?! s’étrangle Miranda.

_Son père ?!_ Travis ne laisse rien paraître. _A quoi tu t’attendais, franchement ?_ se dit-il. _A ce qu’elle leur dise la vérité ?_

\- Oui, dit-il simplement. Je sais aussi pour la photo qu’elle trimbale partout.

Miranda hausse les sourcils. Le silence s’étend inconfortablement pendant une minute avant qu’elle ne soupire.

\- Ecoute, je suis pas la sœur dure à cuire. Mais si tu cherches des noises à Katie, je veux que tu saches que j’ai les pouvoirs et l’influence pour devenir une épine dans ton pied. _Littéralement_.

Elle laisse une seconde passer avant d’ajouter :

\- Non pas que Katie ne puisse pas le faire d’elle-même.

Travis se retient de dire _Elle est déjà une épine dans mon pied_. Au lieu de ça, il hoche solennellement la tête. Miranda le dévisage, cherchant sûrement la moindre trace de malice. Quand elle est satisfaite de ne pas en trouver, elle se met sur le côté.

\- Entre, ordonne-t-elle. Tout ce que tu fais doit être fait sous mes yeux.

Travis retient un cri de victoire.

*

Après sa longue journée, Katie s’allonge dans son hamac. Elle attrape son mp3 et enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, une jambe dans le vide. Elle lance lecture aléatoire et ferme les yeux.

_ **I don't patronize, I realize I'm losing and this is my real life. ** _

_ **I am half asleep, and I am wide awake. ** _

_ **This habit is always so hard to break. ** _

_ **I don't want to be the bad guy, I've been blaming myself ** _

_**and I think you know why**._

C’est _All to Myself_ des Marianas Trench. Katie aime cette chanson mais elle lui fait trop penser à Travis et à cette semaine maudite qu’ils ont passée ensemble. Katie se sent presque nauséeuse. Elle passe la chanson.

_ **So nice to see you here** _

_ **Impolite would only be beneath us** _

_ **It's been—What? A half a year** _

_ **Like nothing ever happen in-between us** _

Katie ouvre les yeux en entendant cette autre chanson du groupe.

\- This Means War, dit-elle.

Elle change de chanson.

_ **You got me freaking out** _

_ **I guess we're even now** _

_ **Baby why you leaving now?** _

_ **You should see me now** _

_ **Been knocking on the wood** _

_ **And lately I've been looking good** _

_ **Baby, I just wish you could** _

_ **Come by the neighborhood** _

Katie fronce les sourcils. La voix est toujours la même mais elle ne reconnaît pas les paroles. Elle n’a certainement pas mis cette chanson sur son mp3. Elle regarde l’écran. Il annonce une chanson de Pink. Elle change.

_ **Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why** _

_ **Just can't get away from myself** _

Une colère commence à monter en elle alors qu’elle commence à comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle essaye une dernière fois.

_ **I was there watching you** _

_ **Watching me, missing you** _

_ **I've been lying and I don't know why I do** _

C’en est trop. Katie sent son sang bouillir dans ses veine. Elle regarde toutes ses chansons. Les titres sont les mêmes qu’avant mais elle parie que maintenant ce sont toutes des chansons des Marianas Trench. Quelqu’un a changé toutes ses chansons avec soin.

(Et par quelqu’un, franchement, Katie ne devrait pas avoir de doute.)

Elle saute hors de son hamac comme une furie.

\- Qui a touché à mon mp3, exige-t-elle de savoir.

Miranda et quelques autres se tournent vers elle, les sourcils relevés face à son ton mordant.

\- Laisser tomber, je sais déjà qui c’est.

Miranda semble hésiter un instant avant de dire :

\- J’ai vu Travis roder près du bungalow cet aprèm. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Miranda a presque l’air coupable et Katie se force à prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas se défouler sur sa sœur qui n’a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- Un jour, dit-elle d’un ton lassé, je le tuerai.

*

Travis attend de voir les résultats de sa mise en scène. Il n’arrive pas à dormir le soir parce qu’il passe son temps à imaginer Katie débarquer en trombe, tambouriner à sa porte et insister pour le voir _immédiatement_. Ça lui ira si elle s’énerve sur lui, parce qu’elle est incroyablement belle quand elle est en colère mais Travis préférerait qu’elle l’attrape par le col de son t-shirt et qu’elle l’embrasse avec passion avant qu’il n’ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il repense au baiser sur le toit et s’imagine passer délicatement une main sur la nuque de Katie.

Il finit par s’endormir, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Il continue d’attendre la réaction de Katie le lendemain quand il se lève. Et ça arrive : Katie l’aperçoit de l’autre bout du réfectoire et elle le fusille du regard de ses beaux yeux verts. Travis ne s’est jamais senti aussi victorieux. Son sang chante dans ses veines. D’une seconde à l’autre, Katie va traverser les tables pour arriver jusqu’à lui et –

Et Katie se détourne pour s’asseoir à sa table, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Travis a l’impression que son cœur tombe au fond d’un trou et meure. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

\- Trav’ ? dit Connor avec une inquiétude dans la voix.

Travis secoue la tête et attrape son verre de jus pour le boire d’une traite. Quand ça ne chasse pas le goût horrible de l’échec qui pèse sur sa langue, il se lève et s’en va.

*

Contre toute attente, c’est Miranda qui le trouve. Elle débarque d’entre les arbres et s’arrête net quand elle le voit assis par terre, les genoux contre son torse.

\- Ah, dit-il d’une voix plate. Salut, Miranda.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu, Stoll ?

Travis relève les yeux vers elle et cligne. Miranda pousse un soupire exaspéré.

\- T’étais censé lui remonter le moral, pas la foutre en rogne.

Travis éclate d’un rire sans joie.

\- Je pensais qu’au moins elle me parlerait si elle était en rogne. Que ça lui changerait les idées.

Miranda le dévisage comme s’il avait une deuxième tête qui venait de lui pousser dans le cou et Travis doit détourner le regard pour ne pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux. Il sait à quel point il doit avoir l’air pitoyable. Ses yeux le brûlent de larmes qu’il refuse de laisser couler et sa gorge nouée lui donne l’impression de suffoquer. Et c’est sans parler du poids qui pèse sur sa poitrine.

\- Il se passe quoi, chez toi ? dit-elle rudement.

Travis lui offre un sourire de traviole.

\- Je dois être malade, répond-il. Ou maso.

\- T’es vraiment un mec bizarre, tu sais, dit Miranda. C’est a dernière fois que je t’écoute.

Puis elle s’en va.

*

La Grande Maison est vide quand Katie entre. Elle jette des coups d’œil dans chaque pièce, soulagée de ne voir aucun de ses frères et sœurs blessé. Elle a été appelé ici par Chiron et elle se demande bien ce que le centaure peut bien lui vouloir.

\- Ah, Katie, dit Chiron.

Katie se retourne pour voir le centaure dans son fauteuil roulant. Il est seul et il n’a pas l’air particulièrement inquiet. C’est rassurant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Chiron ? demande quand même Katie.

Chiron lui sourit. Il attrape un carton qu’il avait sur les genoux avec un sourire et le tend à Katie.

\- Non, tu as reçu un colis !

\- Un colis ? répète Katie.

Qui pourrait lui envoyer un colis ? Son père n’en a rien à faire d’elle et elle ne connaît que lui en dehors de la Colonie. Peut-être un des ses grandes frères et sœurs ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça n’a pas de sens.

Katie attrape le colis les sourcils froncés. Chiron la laisse pour qu’elle puisse ouvrir le colis en toute intimité et elle apprécie ça.

Elle hésite une seconde pour se décide à l’ouvrir. Elle ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce qu’elle trouve à l’intérieur.

Katie attrape la lettre d’abord parce qu’elle espère que son contenu donnera un sens à toute cette situation.

_Chère Katie, _

_J’espère que vous êtes bien rentrés, Travis et toi. Je t’ai envoyé quelques photos. Tout d’abord du jardin parce que je n’ai encore tué aucune des plantes et que j’en suis fière. Ensuite, j’ai envoyé les photos que j’ai pris de Travis et toi. Vous êtes si beaux, ça aurait été dommage de les garder rien que pour moi. Je pense que ce sont de beaux souvenirs. _

_Je voulais te remercier. Je sais que je n’ai pas été la meilleure des mères pour Travis et Connor, et je sais que Travis ressent toujours ce besoin illogique de m’impressionner. Il n’a pas besoin de faire ça, je suis déjà fière de lui. Je suis fière d’eux deux. Mais mon fils devrait savoir qu’il ne devrait pas me mentir pour ça. Je savais que tu n’étais pas sa petite-amie et je suis désolée de te dire que je vous ai un peu jouer un tour._

Katie arrête momentanément de lire la lettre. Elle a la tête qui tourne. Isabelle savait que Travis et elle ne sortait pas ensemble. Elle savait depuis le début. Katie avait fait tout ça pour rien. Elle avait embrassé Travis Stoll, été à des rendez-vous avec Travis Stoll, pour rien.

_Pas pour rien_, se reprend-elle. Travis a promis de faire toutes ses corvées. Et de ne plus lui faire de farces.

_Oui, mais cet idiot me fait quand même des farces. Il se paye de ma tête. Il n’a aucune gratitude. Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour lui. _

Mais tous les baisers n’avaient pas été pour convaincre sa mère.

Katie a l’impression qu’on vient de lui renverser un sot d’eau glacée sur la tête. Mais c’est vrai. Tous les baisers n’avaient pas été pour convaincre Isabelle, ou Amanda ou Nick. Travis l’avait embrassée quand il n’y avait personne autour, et pas qu’une fois.

Et Katie l’avait laissé faire.

Pour se distraire, Katie rebaisse les yeux pour finir la lettre.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour mon fils, Katie. Je ne peux que deviner le type de relation que vous avez. Mais j’ai pu voir la complicité que vous avez. Et comment il te regarde, Katie. Tu devrais considérer ses sentiments et comprendre les tiens. _

_J’espère que tu prendras soin de mon fils, Katie. _

_A bientôt, _

_Isabelle Stoll. _

Dans le colis, il reste la robe qu’Isabelle a acheté à Katie et que Katie avait délibérément laissé chez la mère de Travis. Elle ne voulait pas revoir cette robe. Elle fait glisser ses doigts sur le tissus doux. Avec cette robe dans la main, contre sa peau, tangible, tout paraît bien plus réelle. Cette semaine qu’elle a passé avec Travis était réelle. Ce n’était pas un rêve.

Tout est réel.

*

\- Alors quoi ?! tempête Silena. Tu vas juste abandonner ?!

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? réplique Travis.

\- Que tu _persévères_ ! Je savais pas que Travis Stoll était du genre à se laisser abattre après un seul échec !

Silena a raison. Ce n’est pas du tout son genre. Et ce n’est pas non plus le genre de Katie de céder aussi facilement.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne finira pas par céder.

*

Katie rêve. C’est le genre de rêve où on _sait_ que c’est un rêve, mais où on n’est pas en contrôle de se qui se passe. Katie est prisonnière de son corps alors qu’elle danse dans les bras de Travis Stoll. Elle porte la robe de l’anniversaire des Clark. Travis la fait tourner puis la rattire vers lui. Il la regarde et sourit et elle l’embrasse. C’est elle qui l’embrasse.

Pourquoi est-ce toujours elle qui l’embrasse dans ces rêves ?

*

Lee croise les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi je t’aiderais ? demande-t-il.

\- Oh, aller, dit Travis. C’est pas comme si je te demander un truc super désagréable à faire, c’est juste une proposition de chanson.

\- Une proposition forcée, tu veux dire.

Travis ne comprend pas pourquoi Lee est si difficile sur ce point.

\- Je sais que vous prenez des suggestions, dit Travis.

Lee se pince les lèvres.

\- J’ai pas envie de me faire avoir, Travis.

Travis force un sourire devant la méfiance de Lee. Le pire, c’est que Lee n’essaye pas d’être méchant, il dit ça comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, que Travis s’amuse au détriment des autres.

\- Ecoute mec, tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? J’essaye de séduire Katie.

Les sourcils de Lee s’envole sur son front.

\- Quoi ?! Katie ? Katie Gardner, la fille avec qui tu t’engueules le plus dans cette Colonie ?

\- Ouais, dit Travis avec un rire. Tu sais ce qu’on dit, les opposés s’attirent ou je sais pas quoi. Le truc, c’est que j’ai besoin de toi. Ces chansons, c’est un truc entre nous deux. Et c’est comme ça que je vais lui faire réaliser que je suis sérieux. Tu trouves pas ça romantique ?

Pendant un instant les prunelles de Lee brillent alors qu’il dévisage Travis. Puis il tape dans ses mains une fois et esquisse un sourire.

\- Si, c’est romantique, dit-il. OK, je vais t’aider.

Travis retient le ‘YES’ qui est sur le bout de sa main. OK, tout est en marche maintenant.

*

Le lendemain soir, tout le monde est assis dans l’amphithéâtre avec bonne humeur. Sauf pour Travis. Travis est anxieux. Il se force à ne pas regarder Katie, ou n’importe quel autre Déméter. Il a l’impression que tout va foirer, s’il se trahi. Il ne s’était jamais senti comme ça.

_C’est juste une farce,_ essaye-t-il de se convaincre. _C’est pas un drame si elle marche pas._

Sauf qu’aucune farce n’a jamais eu les mêmes enjeux que celle-ci. Travis ne peut pas se permettre de rater celle-ci.

Lee croise son regard quand il se lève et hoche imperceptiblement la tête vers Travis. Le fils d’Hermès se fait violence pour ne pas vérifier que Katie n’a rien vu. Il retient son souffle.

Les Apollons se mettent à chanter et les paroles familières rassurent Travis.

_ **Sitting alone in a tiny room, ** _

_ **Waiting for dawn it should be breaking soon. ** _

_ ** I  know where you are  ** _

_ **And I know where you’ve been ** _

_ **But I never thought we would be here again** _

Chaque Apollon se dirigent dans une direction différente pour monter les marches de l’amphithéâtre et chanter en regardant différents campeurs qui sourissent ou se cachent d’embarras.

Mais ils finissent tour pour graviter vers Katie. Travis ne peut toujours pas respirer.

_ **Maybe this time it could work ** _

_ **If our need is dire. ** _

_ **Maybe our future's so bright it fucking burns like a wild fire, ** _

_ ** Like a wild fire ** . _

Et là Travis regarde Katie. Il la voit rougir à la lumière du feu de camp et son cœur se gonfle d’espoir. Katie se tourne vers lui et croise enfin, _enfin_, son regard. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, puis Katie cligne des paupières et c’est comme si un sort avait été rompu parce qu’elle se lève et s’en va sans un regard en arrière.

*

\- Katie ?

C’est la voix de Miranda. Katie le sait, mais même pour sa sœur préférée, elle n’arrive pas à relever la tête de là où elle est enterrée dans son coussin.

\- Katie, est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi t’es partie comme ça ?

Katie passe une main sous son coussin pour le plaquer encore plus contre son visage. Peut-être qu’elle réussira à s’étouffer comme ça et comme ça elle n’aura plus à ressentir. Sa main entre en contact avec ce que Katie a caché sous le coussin et son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Miranda s’assoit sur le bord de son hamac, le faisant tanguer vers elle. Avec l’habitude des Déméter, elle se penche en arrière pour rééquilibrer le poids.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé entre Travis et toi ?

Katie s’attendait à avoir des sueurs froides en entendant cette question, mais elle ne ressent que de l’engourdissement. Miranda sait qu’il se passe quelque chose entre elle et Travis. Mais Katie est fatiguée, trop fatiguée.

Elle est fatiguée de combattre tout ça.

\- T’as l’air d’agir comme s’il se moquait de toi, continue Miranda comme Katie ne répond pas. Mais je pense pas que ce soit ça.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? dit Katie malgré elle et elle déteste ça, elle déteste la voix de petite fille qu’elle vient de prendre, elle déteste être vulnérable.

Quand Katie relève enfin la tête, elle voit que Miranda la regarde par dessus son épaule. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Katie se sent comme la petite sœur.

\- Je t’ai menti, dit Miranda.

Ses joues rougissent de honte, mais son expression est déterminée.

\- Quand ? demande Katie sans colère.

\- Ton mp3. J’ai laissé Travis entrer dans le bungalow.

Katie se redresse, surprise. Elle n’aurait jamais cru ça de Miranda.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

Miranda fronce les sourcils.

\- Je sais pas trop. Il est venu me dire qu’il voulait te changer les idées. Et il avait l’air honnête. Il a dit qu’il savait pourquoi tu étais comme ça et –

\- Evidemment qu’il sait ! explose Katie. C’est sa faute--

Elle aurait dû se taire.

Miranda se tourne vers elle, avec de grands yeux innocents.

\- Je croyais que c’était à cause de ton père ?

Katie soupire, prise dans son mensonge. Miranda semble le voir.

\- Tu veux bien me dire la vérité, Katie ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Katie ferme les yeux pour considérer ses options. Elle n’a pas envie d’expliquer, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire de tous ces souvenirs, puisqu’elle n’arrive pas à les mettre de côté, à les oublier, puisque Travis ne veut pas la laisser faire.

\- Travis m’a demandé d’être sa petite-amie pendant une semaine, dit Katie.

Et ça semble tellement simple, dit comme ça.

Miranda est bouche-bée. Et Katie veut détourner le regard mais elle ne peut pas. C’est comme un accident de voiture ; elle sait qu’elle ne va pas aimer ce qu’elle va voir, mais sa curiosité ne lui permet pas de détacher les yeux de la vue. Katie s’attend à un rire, à un cri de colère mais rien de tout ça ne correspond à Miranda. Mais comment pourrait-elle réagir autrement ?

\- Tout s’explique, dit Miranda dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ? dit Katie, autant pour elle même que pour sa sœur.

\- Il est amoureux de toi.

Le cœur de Katie se met à battre à la chamade. Il devrait s’arrêter. C’est ça qu’on ressent quand on est surpris et consterné. Son cœur devrait s’arrêter et elle devrait avoir l’impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds ou que ses oreilles ont arrêté de fonctionner. Mais non. A lieu de tout ça, son cœur s’accélère.

D’espoir.

Katie baisse les yeux sur ses genoux.

\- Non, il est pas – Il fait que se moquer de moi.

Miranda pose une main douce sur le genou de Katie.

\- Crois-moi, quand j’ai été le trouvé après le fiasco avec ton mp3, il avait pas l’air d’un mec qui vient de faire une farce.

Katie n’ose pas lui demander de clarifier.

\- Et donc ? demande Miranda. Tu as accepté ? D’être sa petite-amie pendant une semaine ?

Katie hoche la tête.

\- Vraiment ?! J’aurais pas dit ça de toi. Et du coup, je suppose que vous vous êtes rapprochés, pendant cette semaine.

La blonde soupire. Miranda a raison. Katie n’aurait jamais accepté le marché. Sauf si…

\- Tu penses que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps ? demande Katie.

Miranda lui sourit, et un poids se soulève de ses épaules. Elle sait, objectivement, qu’elle aura toujours le soutien de sa sœur, mais sa peur n’est pas rationnelle. Elle est rassurée de le voir.

\- Je peux pas le savoir pour toi, Katie, dit Miranda d’une voix douce.

Katie déglutit.

\- Je sais pas ce que je dois faire…

Miranda la regarde un long moment.

\- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de penser aux autres. Pense à toi, pour une fois. Et à ce que tu as envie pour toi.

Les photos d’Isabelle pulsent sous son oreiller. Miranda donne de très bons conseils. Elle sera parfaite, quand elle sera Conseillère du bungalow.

*

Katie ne veut plus y penser. Elle se dit ; Travis finir bien par se lasser. Il passera à autre chose. Il essaye de la faire réagir, ce n’est pas différent de quand il avait mis des lapins en chocolat sur le toit du bungalow.

Elle continue de faire sa routine, les activités, les corvées, les repas. Elle évite soigneusement Travis, et les Hermès en général. Elle voit du coin de l’œil que Connor essaye d’attraper son regard mais elle l’ignore consciencieusement. Elle ne veut pas apprendre ce qu’il veut lui dire.

Seulement un jour, elle croise Lee. Elle lui sourit quand il lui rend son regard. Mais il ne passe quelque chose de bizarre : il se fige complètement, comme pris par surprise avant de se détendre, d’ouvrir la bouche et de se mettre à chanter :

_ ** And your sad blue eyes like mine,  ** _

_ **Full of pity now, but I don't know why. ** _

_ **The light dims without regret, '** _

_ **Till now your nothing more than a silhouette  ** _

Katie sursaute.

\- Lee, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Lee lui offre un sourire désolé.

\- Désolé, j’avais ça qui me trottait dans la tête.

_Il ment. _Le cœur de Katie ne sait à battre. Il n’y a que quelques personnes autour d’eux qui les regardent avec curiosité. Katie les fusille du regard.

\- Je voulais te demander si tu avais prévu ton équipe pour le prochain Capture-l’Etendart ?

Katie le laisse changer de sujet, mais elle a un mauvais pressentiment.

*

Elle a raison. Ça continue.

Elle croise deux Apollon sur le chemin des champs de fraises.

_ **Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone. ** _

_ **A phantom limb is all that I am hanging on. ** _

_ **Don't stop, no stopping yet. ** _

_ **What if one true love's the only one that you get?** _

Katie ne leur parle même pas, elle accélère le pas pour s'éloigner d'eux le plus vite possible.

*

Pendant Capture-l'Etendart, trois Hermès s'arrêtent net en la voyant arriver au détour d'un arbre. Ils chuchotent entre eux et se donnent des coups de coude et Katie se prépare à se battre pour se défendre.

Ils se tournent vers elle comme un seul homme et ouvrent la bouche :

_ **Lost and gone so fast, ** _

_ **You get me every time ** _

_ **But I live with that. ** _

_ **I might do this to myself, ** _

_ **Only made it worse but I just can't help** _

Katie donne un coup de poing au plus proche. Les deux autres détalent. 

*

Katie surprend une conversation entre ses frères et soeurs. Ils trouvent ça drôle, que tout le monde se mette à chanter dès qu'ils voient leur grande soeur. Ils se demandent pourquoi tout le monde a l'air d'être dans la confidence. Ils font un pari sur qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Travis, dit Kim.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un pari, puisque tout le monde est d'accord.

Katie se sent bizarre. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi penser et elle déteste ça. Elle déteste l'influence que Travis a sur sa vie.

*

Quand elle grimpe le mur d'escalade, quelque crie d'en-bas:

_ **I'm just so sick, ** _

_ **I thought you'd might be here ** _

_ **But you di-disappear.** _

*

Katie est allongée dans son hamac. Elle met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, même si elle n’a pas encore changé les chansons. Travis veut lui faire passer un message ? Très bien, elle va écouter. 

Elle passe une heure à écouter les chansons. A la fin, elle finit même par chanter avec le chanteur :

\- _What if I wake up tonight and you are real? What if we could find a way to try to heal? What if one true love's the only one that you get?_

Elle coupe le son et regarde le toît du bungalow dans la pénombre de la nuit.  Elle a envie de pleurer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle espère presque que Jake se réveillera pour la distraire de ses pensées. 

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle aimerait pouvoir revenir en arrière et ne jamais adresser la parole à Travis, ne jamais avoir accepté de l'aider, ne jamais avoir changé comment elle le voit. 

Ne jamais avoir commencé à l'aimer.

*

Un midi, les Apollon se mettent debout sur leur table quand Katie passe à côté d'eux avec son plateau. C'est comme une scène de _Grease_.

_ **Now I pine for phantom pain. ** _

_ **Its the only time that I see your face. ** _

_ **So just hold quick you're fading right** _

_ **In a cold trick of the light.** _

Les paroles font serrer les poings à Katie, mais elle continue de marcher sans un regard en arrière. Quand elle s'assoit, ils arrêtent de chanter et se remettent à manger comme si de rien n'était. 

_*_

Un jour, Jake vient avec un sourire. Il va de mieux en mieux depuis quelques semaines. Il ne parle toujours pas beaucoup mais il parle plus, et il sourit à chaque fois qu’ils voient les Déméter, et surtout quand il voit Katie.

Il s’approche d’elle aujourd’hui et tire sur son bras pour qu’elle s’agenouille à sa hauteur. Il se penche vers elle pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- _What if there was still a reason not to go? What if there was still a little bit of hope?_

Katie se fige. 

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? demande-t-elle et elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air en colère.

\- Travis me l'a appris. Il a dit que je devais te le dire juste pour toi. Que ça te ferait plaisir. Ca te fait plaisir ?

\- Oui, petite pousse, répond-elle d'une voix blanche.

Katie en a plus qu’assez. Elle a tout le temps _One Love_ dans la tête et elle sait que ça ne va pas s’arrêter si elle ne fait rien. Et Travis en est même venu à mêler Jake à tout ça.

Il est temps qu’elle prenne la situation en main.

Quand Jake part pour aller voir Miranda, elle se lance dans sa quête. Elle marche à travers le camp. Elle trouve rapidement Connor Stoll et elle se plante devant lui.

\- Où est ton frère ? exige-t-elle de savoir.

Pour sa défense, il n’hésite pas une seule seconde, il ne fait pas l’idiot, il ne demande pas ce qu’elle lui veut, à Travis. Il sait. Sans un mot, il pointe dans la direction où se tient l’aîné des Hermès, discutant avec Lena.

Katie marche vers lui comme si elle partait en guerre. Elle s’immisce entre Travis et la fille à laquelle il parlait sans écouter le cri de protestation qu’elle pousse. Katie remarque avec satisfaction l’air ahuri sur le visage de Travis, mais elle se concentre sur sa colère. Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules et elle le pousse avec force. Comme Travis ne s’attendait pas à ça, il tombe sur les fesses.

\- ON AVAIT UN DEAL, STOLL, explose Katie.

Quand l’écho de son cri meure, c’est comme si l’air s’était mis en pause. Il n’y a plus un seul son dans la Colonie. Travis lève les yeux vers elle, comme un enfant qu’on vient de gronder. Katie reprend sa respiration pour se remettre à crier.

\- TU PEUX PAS LÂCHER L’AFFAIRE ?! POURQUOI TU CONTINUES DE ME FAIRE CHIER COMME CA ? POURQUOI TU EN FAIS UN SPECTACLE ? POURQUOI MOI ?

Et cette phrase résonne, du moins dans l’esprit de Katie. Parce qu’elle se souvient d’avoir dit exactement la même chose, quand Travis lui avait demandé de faire semblant de sortir avec elle.

Quelque chose brille dans les yeux de Travis. Lui aussi, il a reconnu.

\- Je sais tout ce que tu détestes, Katie, répond-il, faisant écho à ce qui lui a dit, ce jour maudit. Je sais comment te mettre en colère avec un seul mot. Je sais tout ce qui t'attendrit, quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je sais tout ce que tu aimes.

Il fait une pause pour se relever et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je veux sortir avec toi, Katie, continue Travis.

Et c’est la première fois que c’est lui qu’il le dit, qu’il utilise ces mots directement. Katie se sent vidée de sa colère, mais pas de sa peur. Elle arrive d’ordinaire à repousser sa peur, à la cacher, à l’enfermer quelque part dans sa poitrine, mais cette fois-ci, elle préfère se concentrer sur sa peur plutôt que sur son espoir.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Stoll, prévient-elle, la voix tremblante.

Travis fait un pas vers elle. Katie recule.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Katie.

Elle déteste comment il utilise systématiquement son prénom, maintenant. (Et elle déteste aimer comment il le prononce.)

\- Alors pourquoi toutes ces farces ?

\- Parce que c’est comme ça qu’on communique, Katie, dit Travis sans hésiter. Parce que tu voulais pas me parler. Parce que c’est un truc qu’on partage, les Marianas Trench.

Travis s’avance une nouvelle fois. Katie ne s’éloigne pas. Elle est figée sur place, son cœur battant comme un fou.

\- Sors avec moi, Katie, dit Travis dans une voix qui est presque un murmure.

\- Je te déteste, dit Katie.

Elle attrape les pans de la veste de Travis et les tient fermement dans ses poings.

\- Je te déteste, répète-t-elle.

Travis lui sourit.

\- Tu m’aimes, dit-il avec avec son assurance naturelle qui rend Katie folle (dans tous les sens du terme).

Katie a envie de le frapper. Elle veut le frapper pour son assurance. Elle veut le frapper parce qu’il lui dit les mêmes choses que dans ses rêves. Elle veut le frapper parce qu’elle sait que se sentir bien, victorieuse après l’avoir fait.

Elle l’embrasse.

La main de Travis vient de loger dans sa nuque, comme si elle n’était jamais partie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)


End file.
